Between Two Fires
by Mizumi Gintori
Summary: Sequel to Like Water and Fire. Rong and Sakari are happily married now, but their peaceful life is about to change when Sakari finds out about something. And how long will it take before the people of the Water Tribe find out about Rong's true identity?
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-reading note: as you may have read on my profile page, I'm changing the names of major characters in this story. The names are as follows: Mizumi = Sakari (meaning sweet), Rikoh = Rong (meaning harmonious), Harina = Sedna (mistress of the sea), Hioko = Balto, Hakko = Yukon (meaning river), Zita = Xia (meaning summer). These are more Inuit sounding names (or Chinese, in Rikoh/Rong's case), so therefore in my opinion more appropriate for the characters. I hope you'll understand this decision, also if you're already used to the old names. In case you stumble upon an old name, don't hesitate to warn me. Thank you. **

**Author's Note:** this sequel wasn't really planned, but there were some things I wanted to tell about Rong and Sakari. Their story just wasn't finished yet. I hope you will enjoy this story if you enjoyed _Like Water and Fire_ too. It will take a while before this story is finished, simply because school has started again and this year are my final exams for high school. Trust me when I promise you I _will_ finish it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"You may now kiss the bride."

He smiled down upon the young woman by his side that looked back at him, with the happiest face he'd ever seen her with. She was more beautiful than ever that day, wearing her light blue wedding dress and her hair decorated with white flowers. She was his princess – and from this day on, his beloved wife. He now bent to her and softly impressed his lips on hers.

She responded by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back with deep passion.

Applause sounded now: six guests were present at the private wedding in the Spirit Oasis. Two of them were the parents of the shining bride. Her father was beaming of pride and happiness, while her mother tried to hide her tears in a part of her own dress. At first, she hadn't accepted the marriage, but she'd confessed she'd been too reluctant to give her daughter away just like that. They finally had her permission now, though.

Close to them was a happily married couple, although they were still under twenty. The guy was tall, especially for one of the Water Tribe, and he showed a small limp as he walked up to get in line in order to congratulate bride and groom. The girl wore a decorative tiara in her hair, which had become light-brown – it usually got lighter in summer, like now. Her belly showed she was halfway through a pregnancy.

The final couple wasn't married yet and stood a bit on a distance from everything. The woman had a complicated hair dress: she wore it in four hair loopies and had two longer, small braids in front of her ears. She leaned against the shoulder of her fiancé, with whom she was obviously very much in love. But he wasn't looking at her: no, he gazed at the happy bride with a kind of jealous look. He couldn't get over the fact that in the past year, he'd had her as his wife-to-be for a couple of months. He'd given up on her, but he couldn't help looking at her with a certain desire.

Under normal circumstances, Rong'd gotten angry with Yukon for that. But not today. Today, his life was woven into Sakari's for all the years to come – the happiest day of his life, he was sure of it. "I love you," he muttered in her ear, as they accepted congratulations from her parents.

She beamed of happiness and in a short moment of silence, she whispered: "I love you, too…" She hadn't told him that many times yet: including this time, it had only been three times. Once at their engagement, once at a random moment when they were having a midnight-talk, and finally, now.

But he didn't have time to thank her for it immediately, as he was now congratulated by Yukon.

"Take good care of her," he told him, "she's worth it."

Rong merely smiled at that. "She's _more_ than worth it," he answered, "thank you, Yukon."

Yukon gave him a weak smile and went back to his fiancée, who seemed overly enthusiastic.

"Will we have such a beautiful wedding too, Yukon?"

"With slightly more guests, if you don't mind. I'd like to invite my sister and her family-in-law too, making ten guests already excluding ourselves."

"Hee – okay."

Sakari watched them going with a tender look in her eyes. "Aren't those two just adorable?"

"Not as adorable as you are," was Rong's opinion. He liked complimenting her, as she always blushed and didn't know what to say for a while – meaning she was flattered. And who didn't like to flatter the person they loved?

She now laid her head against his shoulder and didn't dare to look up at him for a while. "I'm _not_ adorable," she eventually muttered.

"Oh, yes you are."

"Not!"

"_Yes_, and I don't want to argue on our wedding day. End of discussion," he added with a grin.

She muttered something he couldn't hear in response, and he suspected he was better off not hearing it anyway.

* * *

He lifted her over the threshold of their very own house, the house they'd already lived in for the last couple of weeks. It had been built for them, as there was a lack of new houses in their village.

"I love you," he muttered once more as he put her back on her feet.

She didn't respond to it, although she wanted to. She just had some irrational… 'fear' to express her love for people. It was why she'd only told Rong three times in total – for some reason, she feared she might lose him if she told him too often. It was strange, as never once in her life her fear had become reality. "I… It's mutual," she eventually replied, carefully avoiding the word 'love'.

It appeared to be enough for him, as he broadly smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That's good, I wouldn't like a loveless marriage. Now come here…"He took her back into his arms, and she suddenly tasted his lips on hers over and over again.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed each and every one of them. She'd never expected to be so happy – she had hoped so, of course, but hopes and expectations weren't exactly the same. Just like she hoped to fly one day, though her expectations on that weren't too high. She vaguely noticed how they slowly moved towards the bedroom. It made sense, as it was evening already and the day had been pretty tiring for the both of them. One didn't get married every day, after all.

Before she knew it, they were lying on the bed. Rong kept kissing her as she leaned backwards on her soft pillow. Her _extremely_ soft pillow, actually… "Oh no, wait! _Wait_!"

Rong let go of her, although quite reluctantly, judging by his disturbed face. "Now what?"

"I'm lying on Pon-pon!"

It was true, although Pon-pon didn't seem to have noticed a thing as she was still fast asleep.

That, however, didn't hold Sakari back from cuddling her and apologizing. "Oh, Pon-pon, I'm so sorry, forgive me… I thought you were at Yukon's… I'm really sorry, don't be mad at me, please!"

Pon-pon didn't really mind, as she yawned and promptly fell asleep in Sakari's arms.

Rong deeply sighed and rolled on his back. "Oh, please, give me a break… Can't you give that pet of yours a room of its own or something? I recall feeling something nibbling on my toes the other day, and it certainly wasn't you – or so I hope."

"You really did that, Pon-pon?" Sakari chuckled, as she laid the koalaotter on the floor. It didn't even wake up because of that. "You naughty girl!" But although she didn't show it, she was pretty mad at her 'pet'. (Pon-pon wasn't a pet, actually, as she just walked in and out as she pleased.) She had loved it when Rong held her that tightly, when they were so intimate, but the koalaotter had disturbed that moment, and she'd chickened out now. She sighed and followed Rong's example, by rolling on her back as well.

He now softly laid his hand over hers and looked at her. "You're beautiful, you know that? And not just today."

She didn't comment on that. What should she say? She never looked in the mirror telling herself she was 'beautiful', as she just thought of herself as 'plain, ordinary, and nothing special'. She could say she thought he was handsome himself, but even though she really thought so, she couldn't say it. It was kind of the same as with her fear of saying 'I love you'. It was odd, irrational, and she had to get rid of it. If only she knew how.

"You're not that keen on compliments, are you?" Rong now remarked with a smile. "It's okay, you'll get used to it. I'll tell you how beautiful you are at least fifty times a day from now on."

"It's not that," she sighed, "I'm just… not that keen on giving compliments myself, or expressing my feelings for that matter."

"I kind of noticed that already," Rong merely shrugged. "But that's who you are. I've told you often enough I love you for who you are, and that I don't want you to change. Change a bad habit and another one will replace it – no-one is perfect, after all."

Her heart warmed at those words, and she finally dared to look into his eyes again. "No-one is, but you're very close to it," she got herself to say. She meant it from the bottom of her heart, but it took her all her strength to say it. She got rewarded for it, though – she had never been looked at with such love as the way Rong looked at her now.

She was so absorbed by her feelings for him that she barely realized he was now kissing her once again.

* * *

He woke up much later than usual that morning, but he didn't open his eyes just yet. He wanted to feel her lying next to him… Until he suddenly realized he was alone. "Sakari?" he muttered. There was no response, and he quickly opened his eyes now. He had to blink a couple of times to get used to the light.

Sakari had already risen, and she had covered herself with a deep-blue dressing-gown. It had fur on it to keep her extra warm. She had opened the curtains completely, and she was dreamily gazing through the window. Apparently, she hadn't noticed he was up yet.

He smiled and stood up as well, grabbing a dressing-gown that matched hers in colour. He then stood up and took place behind her, carefully laying his arms around her shoulders. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she smiled, dreamily, without looking up. "Isn't this wonderful? The sun shining through the clouds, lighting the village and reflecting on the ice…"

"Shouldn't you prefer the moon, being Water Tribe and all?" he muttered, just before pressing a kiss on her head.

She merely shrugged. "I was born in summer, maybe that's it," she said, "I've never felt that comfortable in darkness either, for that matter."

"Hm." He held her more closely now. "I'll protect you from that darkness."

"I know," she smiled, "that's why my fear's gone now."

Why, why was it that everything she said or did only made him love her more? He'd wondered about that for several times, but he still hadn't found his answer yet. One way or another, he felt obligated to embrace her and kiss her. His love for her would have destroyed him if he hadn't known it was mutual – it was that powerful.

"What is it, Rong? Are you scared to lose me or something?" she nervously giggled.

"Actually, I am," he muttered, "scared to lose your love to some other man… I don't think I can survive that."

"Don't fear that," she whispered, as she softly laid her hands on his. "I could never fall in love again, Rong. You… you stole my heart."

He wondered how much effort it had taken her to say that. He could only guess, but the sudden, fierce blush on her cheeks and the fact she suddenly found the floor very interesting to look at, said enough. It endeared him and frustrated him simultaneously – was she really afraid to love him because he was a firebender or _what_? She'd never once given him a proper explanation on why she hardly told him how she felt. And he feared it was indeed as he suspected: his roots were in the way. After all they'd been through to get together, even after their wedding day… Of course, he'd known it would be bothersome from the very beginning, but he hadn't thought it would take such a big place in their lives.

"Ehm… eh… Did you… have any plans for today?" she now whispered, probably just to change to subject.

"Except for the fact I wanted to spend it with you and you alone – no." This time, he wasn't attempting to flatter her: he just said what was on his mind. He felt strange. He loved her so, but at the same moment, she annoyed him to no end. Why couldn't she just be at ease with him, why was she always so tensed? He thought their marriage would have ended that. Maybe not her anxiety for his secret to be revealed, but he had expected _something_ to change. He was actually surprised that she now allowed him to hold her like this.

"I want that, too," she suddenly muttered, as she sought comfort in his arms. She totally surprised him by that. "It's not like I don't want to be with you," she now said, "because I want that, honestly… You think I don't, don't you?"

"You're certainly leaving me under that impression," he confessed. It was no use lying about the way he felt.

"I'm sorry if I do," she now told him, "but I didn't accept the vows of marriage to joke around, Rong. I accepted them because I wanted to spend my life with you. I never intended to leave you under the impression that I didn't want this marriage, because I do with whole my heart. It's just…"

"My firebending," he completed her sentence in advance.

But much against what he'd expected, she immediately shook her head. "No! No, of course not," she said, truly surprised, "where did you get that idea?"

She surprised him as much as he'd just done to her. "Well, it seemed the only logical explanation…"

"There's no logical explanation – there's none," she sighed, "and I want to overcome that stupid illogical fear of mine. I… I hoped you wanted to help me."

"Of course," he quickly said, as he held her as tightly as he could. "Of course I want to…" Truth being told, he had no idea what she was talking about. But at least she didn't _want_ to fear the idea of being with him. She hadn't even thought about his firebending skills might get in the way – she didn't seem to fear that. Whatever she was afraid of instead, he was sure to take it away. She seemed afraid of love, but wanted it simultaneously. He knew he could help her with both.

"Rong…"

"Hm?"

"Will you hold me like this until the night falls?"

He smiled as he pressed another kiss against her head. "I swear."

* * *

That next morning, he woke up holding her in his arms.

* * *

Lying in his arms, she wondered why she'd been so afraid the other day to wake up like this. She'd deliberately left the bed back then before she'd actually opened her eyes, and because she needed an excuse, she'd pretended to be looking at the sun. But now that she knew what it was like to wake up with Rong's arms around her and to look into his beautiful eyes, she also knew she'd missed something wonderful.

"Good morning," he smiled, as he softly caressed her face.

"Morning…" She snuggled herself against his chest and noticed how much she enjoyed it to be so close to him. Why had she postponed this moment? This was why she'd married him – to be with him forever, for as long as she could for every single day of her life.

"I didn't keep my promise, did I?"

"Eh?" She didn't get what he was talking about.

He smiled at her and touched her face again. "I promise to hold you until the night fell."

"But you did!"

"No. I held you until _after_ nightfall. Far after that, actually."

She now sniggered. "Yes, that's true," she played along, "you broke your promise. You swore it to me, even! Breaking such a thing is even worse than breaking just a _promise_!"

"I know – I'm a terrible husband, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are," she grinned. "You must pay for it."

"How?"

"You must hold me until next nightfall," she now whispered in his ear, "and after that."

"You cruel, cruel woman," he muttered with a smile, as he softly pressed her against him.

She couldn't look into his eyes now anymore, with her head against his chest, but that didn't matter. She liked being with him more than anything else. "What will we do tomorrow?" she now asked.

"Hm." He stroked her hair now, a bit absent-minded. "Nothing, I suppose. It's still our honeymoon – we only got married the day before yesterday. And after this… I think it's best if I got a job, don't you think? It'd be nice if I had the money to take care of my wife properly."

She looked up in surprise: was he worrying about that already? "Rong, my parents gave me good amount of money," she whispered, "I'm sure we'll manage for a while…"

"But after that?"

"We'll see that," she appeased him. Normally, it was she who was worrying about all kinds of things, and Rong who calmed her down and told her time would tell what she could do best. "We've managed to get married after all, Rong – something stupid like the need for a job can't ruin this anymore. We've been through too much together to be beaten now."

"Maybe you're right," he admitted, although it was with a deep sigh. "I just want to offer you something more than a life in poverty."

"We'll find you a job, I promise," she smiled at him, although she had no idea what kind of job he could fulfil. He couldn't maintain the job he once had: as a firebender, he couldn't help the waterbenders with fighting. His secret would be out in no time. But what else would suit him? Maybe helping to make supplies for daily life? The pendant he'd made her was gorgeous, after all, although he'd admitted he'd had some help from Balto. Then again, maybe she should follow her own advice: to stop worrying about things for a while.

And she did stop worrying. In fact, she'd never felt as relaxed and happy as during her honeymoon. All they did was staying at home most of the time and just spending time with each other. She loved the little simple things in life: eating together, talking about whatever was on their minds, being able to be her complete self in front of him… In fact, all those little things were more important to her than the fact they were married. It had just been a formality to have the rest of the Tribe know she was officially taken by Rong, although that wasn't exactly the right word for it. They had _chosen_ for one another, even though Water Tribe girls usually didn't choose for their husbands. Then again – It wasn't like their relationship was normal to begin with.

Quite some weeks after their marriage, however, Sakari started to long to the company of other people. It wasn't like she didn't like it to be with Rong: no, she just needed to talk to Sedna. She wanted to know how she was doing, now that she'd unexpectedly gotten pregnant. She'd worried much about it at first, although she was now accepting the fact a child was coming. She was kind of reluctant, but she was dragged along in Balto's enthusiasm. Sakari now wanted to know how she felt about it, and if she was still doing okay. Some women in the Tribe had gotten severally ill halfway through their pregnancy.

"Rong, can't we visit Sedna and Balto some time?" she carefully brought up the subject that evening at dinner.

"I just wanted to propose the same," he smiled, "it's been a while. It's been some weeks since the wedding, and even before we hardly saw them… Shall I ask if it's okay if we come over tomorrow?"

"Perfectly fine," she shone. There was really no need to worry about anything with Rong in her life.

* * *

As he woke up that morning, it wasn't as he was used to. Sakari wasn't lying in his arms, just like the time she'd been watching the sun in the early morning. Was she doing that again? But as he looked up, the curtains were still closed. "Sakari?"

That moment, she stumbled back into the bedroom, looking tired and pale. "Hi…"

"What's up?" he asked, almost as quickly as he stood up now to take her in his arms.

"Oh, just something I ate I think," she muttered as she leant against him. "Nothing to worry about…"

"Nothing to… Sakari, have you thrown up?" he now guessed.

She carefully nodded, and she didn't dare to look at him. "But I feel better now," she hurried to say, "I ate too much last night, that must be it. My stomach needed to get rid of something…"

"If you're sick, you're sick," Rong sighed, "why are you trying to deny that?"

"I want to go to Sedna," she now whispered, "I haven't seen her for so long…"

He couldn't help himself but smile. Sometimes, she really was as naïve as she always said she was. "Sedna wouldn't want you to show up sick at her door, believe me," he assured her, "she'd want you to stay in bed until you're better. And I want the same, so you get back into bed right now." With a little pressure, he helped her back into bed and tucked her in.

"But I'm not sick…"

"Even if you're not, you're not completely healthy either," he sighed, "otherwise you hadn't thrown up. Now you stay here while I get dressed and make you breakfast, okay?"

She weakly smiled now, but shook her head anyway. "No, Rong, you don't have…"

"Protest one more time and I'll force you to stay in bed for a week," he threatened, although it was with a smile. He almost fell when he walked off, and noticed he'd tripped over Pon-pon. "I think there's someone here who would like to keep you company," he smiled at Sakari, as he lifted the little creature.

Sakari embraced her, although Pon-pon wasn't really in the mood for cuddles. She was sleepy, and fell asleep almost immediately on Sakari's belly. "Nice and warm," she weakly smiled, stroking the creature. "Thank you, Pon-pon."

"Stomach ache?" Rong asked. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her, even though he helped her – he knew how much she hated it to be taken care of. Which was probably a reason for him to enjoy it if he _could_ take care of her.

"I can't really say," Sakari muttered, "it's not really my stomach…"

"Don't let it bother you. Just hope it'll be over soon, okay? What do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

It wasn't over soon. Sakari felt better that afternoon and even got up, but the next morning, she was back at throwing up again. Even though he told her it might be better if some Healer took a look at her, she refused, saying that she was a Healer herself and knew perfectly well she just had to heal with time.

But after a week or so with the same symptoms, Rong couldn't watch it anymore. "I want you to see someone, today," he told her, "this can't be good."

"No, really, it's okay," Sakari said in a desperate voice, "I'm just… just fine…"

"You are NOT!"

"Okay, I'm not fine!" she now shouted, "and you know why, Rong? I'm… I'm…" She gestured that she couldn't say it out loud, and asked him with a motion to come closer. And eventually, she whispered in his ear.

The shock couldn't have been greater. "You're WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: I do NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender. But I think you kind of figured that out already as it's on _fanfiction _dot net. Avatar © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, Rong, I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked in big surprise, "why on earth would you be sorry for _this_?"

"Why do you think?" she muttered, "I've been so stupid, and… and…"

"You have not," he quickly replied, as he embraced her as tightly as he could. The news had shocked him, that part was true, but it hadn't been a harsh shock. No, it was the kind of shock you experience when you find out you've won a big prize in some lottery. He'd experienced it himself before, the most recent time when he woke up in the morning. He'd looked at his wife and realized she was going to be with him forever. This shock was very similar to the one he'd felt back then. "Sakari, no-one is to blame," he smiled, "and I don't understand why you want to blame someone in the first place! Look at me…" He forced her to look into his eyes, and it almost broke his heart to see her this sad. "Hey, girl, why this face?"

"You know perfectly well why," she sobbed, "oh, Rong, how could this happen? We're still so young, _too_ young!"

He blushed at the first part. "I think you know the answer to your question," he then muttered, "how it happened, I mean. And about the second part… Maybe we're young, but what does it matter?"

"It matters because I'm not ready for this yet," she now whispered, "and quite frankly, I don't think I'll ever be…"

He deeply sighed, although he understood what she meant. Of course, they were young – she was only seventeen, his nineteenth birthday was yet to come up. "You're being dramatic," he managed to smile, "never say never."

"I know that, but it isn't happening in ten years or something," she sighed, "it's _now_. And it's that 'now' that's bothering me."

"Can't you at least consider trying to be happy with it?" he now asked, almost desperate. He then realized this could mean something else: it could mean trouble, _huge_ trouble if it turned out to be as he feared. But he wanted to give it a chance nonetheless, even though the chance of it turning out well might not be that big.

"It's too unreal," Sakari now whispered, "I can't even say it out loud!"

"Then first things first," he smiled. He let go of her now, looked into her wonderful blue eyes and gently laid his hands on her belly. "Let's say it out loud."

She weakly smiled in response and laid her hands over his. "Okay… I… I'm… no, I mean _we_… We… we are…"

"Together?" he suggested. He didn't see a reason for her to feel so awkward about it, but he knew how to handle her now when she was like this.

She shyly nodded and took a deep breath. "We are going to be parents," they now said simultaneously. Sakari nervously smiled, but her smile got broader and broader. "We really are, aren't we?"

"You know best," he smiled, suddenly worried now. "Ehm… you _are_ sure, aren't you?"

"Believe me, I am," she chuckled, "sometimes, a woman just knows things. This is one of those things."

He was relieved and tenderly embraced her. "I'm happy with this news, you know that?" he muttered in her ear, "really happy, even though we're so young and inexperienced."

"I think I can be happy with it, too," she smiled, "I just need some time to get used to the idea…" She now straightened herself and looked into his eyes. "Will you…"

"Don't worry, I _will_ help you." He pressed her close to him again and closed his eyes. He loved her so much – having a family with her wouldn't bother him at all. He actually looked forward to it.

Sakari smiled once more and snuggled against him. "Hm… hey, Rong?"

"Yes?"

"How _does_ it happen, actually?"

"…"

"It's a serious question!" she said in an insulted way.

He couldn't decide if she really meant that or not, but he decided to go with the joke possibility and chuckled.

* * *

She leant against his shoulder with a happy smile, counting her blessings. It was true that she didn't feel ready for it yet, but she was sure it would grow into her as time passed. It wasn't like it was going to happen tomorrow or next week, after all. They had time to get used to the idea. And suddenly, something else passed her mind. "We now have a great excuse to visit Sedna after all," she brought up, "to tell the news. Maybe her child and ours will become great friends if they grow up together!"

"Just like their mothers, you mean," Rong chuckled. "It's fine with me, girl. When will we go? This afternoon perhaps?"

She knocked the door of her friend's house, but a creepy shiver suddenly ran through her spine. Something felt wrong, terribly wrong. "H-Sedna?"

Noises sounded inside of the house: it appeared that someone was sobbing. The next moment, the door flung open – Balto stood in its opening, with bloodshot eyes and a desperate expression in his face. Had he cried? It was almost impossible to think of that. Balto hadn't even shed a single tear when his leg was almost burnt off – something awful beyond words must have happened to cause him to cry.

"Balto, what's the matter? Is it Sedna?"

"You can go see her, she's in the bedroom," he said as he swallowed, probably to stop new tears from coming. "It's better for you if you hear it from her."

Sakari nodded, a bit relieved now – at least Sedna was still able to talk and explain things. But what on earth could have happened?

* * *

Sedna lay in bed as Sakari entered the bedroom, and she was dressed in her usual blue nightgown. She didn't appear to have cried – no, she was completely calm and serene. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't crying or frowning, either. "Come in," she said, in a very monotone voice.

Sakari nodded and entered, fearing what was next to come. "Sedna, what…"

"The baby," she said. "I lost it."

"What?!"

"It was born too early," Sedna explained, with the same neutral look on her face. It was almost as if she told something about the Southern Water Tribe, something far away from her. "Dead. It was a girl."

Sakari couldn't help herself: tears ran down her cheeks, and she quickly rubbed them away. "Oh, _Sedna_…"

"It's my fault," her friend now muttered. "I never wanted her, and she must have felt that. Balto's heart is broken and I… I feel like an empty shell. I feel nothing except for guilt."

Sakari embraced her friend immediately, but she kept quiet she felt as guilty as her now. Hadn't she and Rong come over in the first place to tell her about _their_ child, after all? "It wasn't your fault," she now muttered, "I mean, it _can't_ be. I'm sure you'd have loved her if she had lived, I'm absolutely positive about that. Women often lose a child, it's not like…"

"I told her I hated her," Sedna now whispered. Something inside her seemed to have snapped, as she suddenly burst out into tears. "Oh, Sakari, I told her over and over again… 'We can't afford to have you; Balto doesn't make enough money to feed three mouths'… 'I hate you, you make me feel sick and you're hurting me'… 'I'm not ready to have you, I'm only a child myself'… She didn't want me as her mother, that's why she died! And Balto… he… he wanted her so badly! You've seen him, he was crazy about her the minute he knew I was expecting her… I took away _his_ child, Sakari, not mine. She's never been my daughter to begin with – I never deserved her…"

"But you're crying," Sakari tried to comfort her, "you care."

"About Balto," Sedna sobbed. "I hurt him… I hurt him so much, after all he's done for me…"

"You knew that losing your child would upset him," Sakari now said, "and you didn't want him to feel like that. You can't have lost that baby on purpose, Sedna – you'd never do that to him deliberately."

"But my words…" Sedna now muttered. "I might have never hoped she'd die, but I did tell her…"

"She grew inside you," Sakari appeased her, "she felt how you felt. She must have realized you only said those things because of your worries, not because you meant them. This baby girl just wasn't ready for this world."

"I… I like that explanation," Sedna now weakly smiled through her tears. "Maybe I can start to believe that."

"You better should," Sakari smiled, letting go of her.

Sedna nodded and swept away her last tears, before looking at her friend again. "Why are you here, Sakari?" she now asked. "Balto never went out to tell you this news, so you must have your own reasons to visit us. What are they?"

"Oh, ehm… er…" How to tell? How was she going to tell her best friend, who just lost her child, that she herself was pregnant now?

But right at that moment, Balto and Rong entered. The first one ran to his wife immediately, grabbed on to her and pressed his head against hers. He was that rough that Sakari wondered if Sedna would get out of it unharmed, but she didn't seem to care. "You've cried…" he muttered. "So you weren't senseless – it only just hit you, didn't it…"

Sakari understood now Balto'd had more than one reason to cry, and she suspected that she hadn't been the first one to hear Sedna talking emotionlessly.

Rong now walked to her and softly pinched her arm. "Maybe we'd better leave those two alone for now," he whispered.

Knowing he was right, Sakari nodded. Suddenly, a hollow feeling filled up her heart.

* * *

She decided to go to bed early that night, filled with confusion and guilt. Really, talking about timing…

Rong however didn't understand her worries, and he was pretty surprised when she announced that she was going to bed at nine o'clock. "Really? Already?"

"Hm-m."

"Are you feeling alright?" he immediately asked. "Are you nauseous, sick? Did you catch a cold?"

"It's nothing," she sighed, "I'm just tired, that's all."

He seemed relieved with that answer. "Alright. I'll be up too in a minute, okay?"

She replied with 'okay', although she had preferred 'no, thanks' at that moment. For once, she didn't feel comfortable with him around. He didn't understand her feelings right now, and she needed to be alone to work them out. But he wouldn't leave her alone. Not that she blamed him: they had gone through enough already. He just didn't want to lose her, meaning that he found it hard enough already to give her a moment alone. She found it endearing most of the time. _Most_ of it.

* * *

As he walked into the bedroom, Sakari appeared to be asleep already. He found it a bit suspicious, as she'd only went to bed fifteen minutes ago. She mostly mused for a while before she fell asleep – he'd never once experienced her falling asleep earlier than he did. He bent over her, looked at her face. She was beautiful, asleep or not. "Sakari?"

"Mmm…"

He couldn't say if she muttered in her sleep or not. He smiled, pressed a kiss on her forehead and took place next to her. As he'd made himself comfortable, he wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against hers. As she was lying with her back towards him, he almost got lost in her long hair, but he didn't mind. She was close to him, she was real, and she wasn't going anywhere. And neither was he. He'd dreamt about moments like this ever since he'd left her for the first time. He'd never allowed himself to include the idea of a family in it, simply because that would be too good to be true. He still had to convince himself that it _was_ true, though he doubted that would be hard. "I love you," he now muttered in her ear.

"I love you too…"

He felt a jolt of happiness after those words, then realized something and smiled. "You're not asleep, are you?"

"Hm." She sighed and laid her hands over his, though she didn't turn to him. "I'm sorry, I just needed some time alone…"

"Because you feel guilty," he completed her sentence. He only knew that because she'd told him – he didn't understand that feeling, no matter how much he tried.

"You really don't get it," she muttered, "not even though your best friend is her husband… Sedna and Balto's child is dead, Rong – right when we were about to tell them about our baby, they told us _that_! It's like stabbing them in the back! Like, 'look, we're going to have a child and you are not'! I feel so cruel!"

"_Sakari_!"

Her shaking body told him she was crying, but she still didn't turn to him. "I was starting to feel happy about it," she sobbed, "but now… I couldn't tell Sedna about our baby, I just couldn't! I'm having a baby, and she isn't!"

He knew what was next to come, and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. His hands, which was still around her shoulders at that point, travelled down until they reached her belly. There was no sign of the pregnancy yet, but he somehow thought he felt the child inside there. Probably his imagination – it was too early for that, but the idea comforted him.

"Oh, Rong, I don't deserve…"

"Ssh," he silenced her, "you do, Sakari, you do. You deserve to have a life as normal as possible after last year. And besides, this little one didn't cause Sedna and Balto's loss. And neither did you. It was just an unhappy turn of events, nothing more and nothing less."

She now finally turned to him and looked into his eyes. "Perhaps you're right," she whispered. "But I don't think I can get back to them already by tomorrow."

"It's indeed better if you don't," Rong agreed with her. "Sedna and Balto have a lot to talk about. Balto also realized he couldn't have fed three mouths, even though he desperately wished he could. Even though it's a smack into their faces, it'll probably turn out for the best. It sounds cruel, but it's better than having a child starving."

"I get the point, thank you," Sakari sniffed. She swept away her last tears and crept closer to him, shutting her eyes. "Will you hold me tonight?"

"Until far after nightfall," he smiled, his hands around her waist. Feeling her close to him like this was great – it gave him a calm, happy feeling. It was really her who made his life complete. And with that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up earlier than him for a change. Mostly, he awoke her with a kiss or a tight embrace, but he was still asleep now. She smiled and caressed his face – he was cute asleep, but she probably would never tell him that she thought so. Why had she previously refused to wake up like this? She smiled now at her behaviour on their wedding day. Oh, yes, that evening… When she accidentally used Pon-pon as her pillow, of all things…

Suddenly, she was a struck by lightning. Pon-pon! The koalaotter'd dropped by every day, no matter for how short. But she hadn't seen her ever since she'd laid on her belly, before she even suspected a thing about her pregnancy. What had happened? Was she at Yukon's? It was true she went there from time to time, but never for so long without returning to her… She was seriously worried. Pon-pon meant much more to her than 'just a cute little koalaotter dropping by every now and then'. Pon-pon had been there for her in the toughest period of her life – at the time she still believed in Rong's death.

She deeply sighed. Rong wouldn't like it, but she had no choice – she was going to look for Pon-pon, right now. She was too worried to wait any longer. What if someone had killed her for her fur? That horror was too great – it would never happen if she could help it.

And thus, careful not to awake her husband, Sakari got out of bed to get dressed.

* * *

"Mm…" He was awake, but refused to open his eyes for now. He was near Sakari, he could hold her… Could he? The bed felt surprisingly empty. "Sakari?" He opened his eyes in a shock. He was alone: Sakari was nowhere to be seen.

She wasn't in the bedroom, not in the bathroom, nor in the kitchen or the living room… Where on earth could she be, and more importantly, why had she left? "Sakari!" He was seriously worried now, if not scared. She'd never leave without leaving at least a note… Wait a minute, that was it!

He hurried back to the bedroom, and indeed: a note lay on the pillow, waiting to be read. He must have overlooked it the first time in his hurry to find her. The note was short and hastily written, and it took him a while before he'd deciphered it.

'_I'm worried about Pon-pon, so I went looking for her. Stay here. Sakari._'

He was relieved for a moment – until he suddenly realized something. If she went looking for Pon-pon, she'd start at the most logical place first… and he had to stop her from going to that place no matter what.

* * *

He wore his hair still down as he rushed outside, putting on his coat. For once, he couldn't care less. He'd grown his hair so that he could adapt his hair style to that of the other men of the Water Tribe, in one of his attempts to fit in. Not that it had worked. His eyes and skin tone set him far more apart than his hair did. He was the only one with brown eyes in the Tribe filled with blue-eyed people. His skin was dangerously pale compared to the tanned waterbenders. Dangerously, because in summer, the sun reflected on the snow and burnt his skin. The others were safe from it, protected by their darker skin. But it had taken Sakari quite some time to Heal all the red burns on Rong's body, and ever since, he wasn't that keen on going outside in summer anymore. It wasn't like the Fire Nation's summers were all that cool, but this was different.

Fitting in was hard. He was sure at least some of them suspected him from being a firebender, although no-one ever expressed those thoughts. He was an intruder to them. It was the reason he stuck with Sakari, a well-respected member of the Tribe, even more than any newly-wed man with his wife. Of course, he was with her because loved her: he loved her that much that he'd given up his own nation and life to be with her. This situation, however, was tensed.

Finally, he'd reached his goal. He hesitated a bit, took a deep breath and eventually knocked the door.

The one he'd feared the most opened it. "It's you," Yukon groaned, "great. Just great."

Sakari now appeared behind him, with tears in her eyes. She was pale in her face, as if she was in shock. "Yukon hasn't seen Pon-pon in weeks, Rong," she sobbed, "I'm so scared something awful has happened to her!"

He was rather surprised by her cry. Did the creature really mean that much to her? He'd always thought Pon-pon was just a living cuddly toy to her – nothing more, nothing less. But apparently, she was a whole lot more than that.

The situation went awkward now: Sakari tried to reach her husband, but Yukon stopped her from it for some reason. Rong didn't exactly know what to do, and as if it wasn't uncomfortable enough already, Yukon's fiancée suddenly appeared behind them with a sleepy look on her face. She had just gotten out of bed, judging by her messy hair and the nightgown she was wearing.

"What's up, Yukon?" she asked with a soft, serene voice. It was understandable that Yukon'd chosen her after Sakari – the two looked alike. Their hair was identical when they wore it down, their voices sounded creepily alike – the only difference was in their eyes. Sakari's eyes were always sparkling: they were alive. This girl's eyes were plain and emotionless, and of a deeper shade of blue than Sakari's.

"I told you to stay in the bedroom," Yukon hissed.

The girl's face immediately fell. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I won't disturb you anymore… It was good to see you again, Sakari, Rong…" She went back inside, passed Sakari calmly and then ran out of sight.

Rong gave Yukon a strange look. "Is that how you treat your fiancée daily?"

"Betrothed, mind you," Yukon groaned, "and she must know her place, that's all."

"You told me you'd learned to respect women!" Sakari suddenly interrupted. She was that angry about it that she forgot to cry about Pon-pon for a moment.

"I told _you_, which makes it different," Yukon simply said. He now turned to Rong with a loathing look in his eyes. "And you… You told me you'd take care of Sakari! Some caretaker you are – your wife is at my front door in the early morning, sobbing over her lost koalaotter!"

"I came here to look for her," Sakari now whispered, "I didn't come to cry on Yukon's shoulder, Rong, believe me… I was so worried that I was crying before I even knocked the door…"

"Come here," Rong said, without responding to Yukon. He was furious, but if he let that out, he was afraid the fire inside him would come out as well. And that would cause some problems. Ignoring him would be for the best, for all of them.

Sakari ran to him immediately and fell in his arms, which he wrapped around her immediately. "Are you mad?" she asked in a rather childish voice.

"Not with you," he comforted her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Nothing wrong with the baby, if that's what you meant."

"I meant you, actually," he smiled, though that news comforted him.

Yukon, however, didn't seem that comfortable at all with it. "Baby? You got her pregnant?!"

"I wanted to tell you after asking about Pon-pon," Sakari weakly smiled, "but since that news wasn't that good, I was kind of distracted… But yes, Rong and I are having a baby – isn't it great?" She suddenly beamed with happiness, a sign that at last, she'd accepted it and was happy about it.

"Great?! You call it great that you're bearing _his_ child?!" Yukon now shouted. "Have you got _any_ idea in what kind of trouble this will get you?! Talking about taking care of her!" He suddenly grabbed Rong's shoulders and gave him his angriest look. "What right do you think you have to ruin her life? You're already an intruder here, and you know it! I can't believe you were accepted into her family, you're making her an outsider too! I should have married her when I still had the chance!"

"What?!" Sakari now shouted, "how do you mean, 'you should have married me'?!"

"You heard me, so don't play stupid!" he shouted back at her, shoving her outside. "Here, off you go with your so-called husband! Get out! I never want to see you again!" And he smacked the door into her face before she could protest.

"What was that all about?" Sakari muttered, completely surprised.

Rong was a bit brighter, to say the least. He pressed her against him, that tightly that she protested about how he was too rough on her. He knew what Yukon'd meant, and he knew it was true.

Sakari would have been better off without him, at Yukon's side. Rong himself would never be accepted by the Tribe, not completely, and Sakari would be dragged along into that. The fact that she was expecting his child now wasn't making things easier. He'd always known that, but now that it was shouted into his face, it hurt.

"I hope Pon-pon is going to be alright, wherever she might be," Sakari now sighed.

_I hope _you and I_ are going to be alright_, he thought, but he had to give Pon-pon the best chances on that.

* * *

_Author's Notes_: as previously said, the time between two chapters has increased because of school. I'll do my utmost best to update as much as possible, but it also depends on possible writer's blocks and inspiration.

Everything in this chapter has been planned from the very beginning, except for what happens to Pon-pon...  
I'm sorry for Yukon's behaviour, but he'll soon change for the better. He's still in the middle of a transformation of character.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. It's © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon. (That's why this site is called FANfiction-dot-net after all.)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She hadn't felt all that well for the past few weeks. And this time, it wasn't mainly caused by her pregnancy.

The pregnancy, in fact, made her happy now – she saw it as the ultimate proof of love between her and Rong, and she was ready to welcome the child with open arms. No, her worries concerned Rong and Pon-pon. Pon-pon still hadn't shown up, and she honestly feared for her life. But Rong had forbidden her to go out and look for her, and she didn't dare to disobey.

Rong seemed upset, but she couldn't determine exactly why. It seemed he had multiple reasons. He kept worrying about the fact he still hadn't found himself a job, and how to feed an extra mouth when time was there. No matter how many times she told him her parents would help out if necessary, he refused to hear that. And whenever she talked about Pon-pon, his face fell – was he thinking about that time at Yukon's, when she'd went out to look for her? She hoped he didn't. She'd banished the thought herself. The only reason she remembered everything that happened there, was because of the way Yukon'd treated his future wife. It wasn't like she knew his fiancée all that well: all she knew was that her name was Kaya, plus one fact no-one could deny: she loved Yukon. And Yukon could say whatever he pleased, but he loved her in return. His mean, condescending words said something different from the look in his eyes whenever he was talking to her. It seemed he just denied his feelings because he didn't _dare_ to admit them. But then again, their problems weren't hers. Sakari had her own husband to worry about.

Rong was actually a bit of a pain nowadays. It wasn't like she didn't love him anymore – of course not, feelings like that didn't fade away that suddenly. Maybe it was just because of her pregnancy that she was quickly annoyed, but still, Rong really got on her nerves lately. He was barely at home and when he was, he forced her to stay inside the house. He himself then went out again to 'look', and Sakari assumed it was for a job. Hadn't he told her over and over again he wanted a job to take care of her?

Of course, he had a point in forcing her to stay at home. She was visibly expecting a child now, and going out would expose her to 'dangers' such as tripping and falling or catching a cold. Even though it was spring now, it was still pretty cold at the North Pole.

All that was fine, but Sakari just couldn't stand lying in bed or sitting on the couch all day long. And thus, when Rong told her he would go out again, she prepared to leave right after him. She wanted to look for Pon-pon: she needed to know what had happened to her. It had been too long now. Something serious must have happened to keep her away, and she needed to know what that 'something' was.

* * *

She watched Rong through the window, and as soon as he'd disappeared out of sight, she grabbed her coat and left the house as well. She had to be careful not to be seen: he certainly wouldn't like it if he knew where she'd go first.

She was just about to knock the door as shouting sounded from the inside.

"I am _not_ her! So don't ask me to be her, because I'm NOT! You've never had a problem with that before until this winter, so what's your deal now?!"

_So she's finally snapped_, Sakari couldn't help thinking.

Then, Yukon's furious answer sounded. "Oh, yes you are! And you know very well that's exactly the reason why I chose you in the first place!"

"LIAR! _LIAR_! You said you'd loved me for so long, that you…"

"_Those_ were the lies here, you fool! To get the girl that's most like her, so if you'll just cooperate…"

Sakari couldn't listen to it anymore. She kicked in the door – luckily, it wasn't locked, so she didn't force it – and looked in with her most furious look.

Yukon was bent over his fiancée with a threatening pose, while she had tears in her eyes. They'd both looked up in a startled way as Sakari simply barged in.

"She's _nothing_ like me, Yukon," she said, as calmly as she could in her fury. "As I would have bent all the water I could reach into your direction, and I wouldn't have stopped until you'd begged for mercy!"

Kaya whined something about 'no bending powers, can't even Heal properly', and Yukon gave her another condescending look as he got up.

"You're even more worthless than I thought!"

"That's not treating a woman with respect, Yukon," Sakari remarked.

"She's not you," Yukon merely shrugged, as if that explained everything. He stood up now and walked to her. Then, he seized her face and brought his own dangerously close to her. "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't your husband tag along and drag you back after the first word I speak to you?"

"He has no knowledge of me being here." She knew it was stupid to say so – she didn't have to look in his grinning, satisfied face to realize that.

"Interesting. Very interesting…" He bent to her and looked into her eyes in an almost paralyzing way, but she smacked him in his face before he could do anything.

"You're scum!" she shouted at him, "your fiancée is in the same room! If I were her, I'd have kicked you out a long time ago already! But I'm not her, Yukon. I see you've forced her to wear her hair down, and it's true, she might look like me like that. But she isn't, Yukon, you have to see that too. Okay, our voices are alike, but that's all! She's completely different from me, and that's great, because there's no way it could have worked out between you and me!" She gasped for breath before she continued. "I know I have claimed otherwise, but it is the truth. You couldn't have handled me, Yukon, not to mention the fact I'd never love you. But this girl does – she loves you so much that she does everything to make you like her more! And you love her back, Yukon, you can't deny that. Your heart can't, at least." She looked up to see his face: he seemed struck by those words, and he'd backed off a little.

Kaya had listened with tears in her eyes, if she'd listened at all, and nodded as if she encouraged Sakari to continue.

"You're confusing things her," she indeed continued. She needed to get things out, and soon, before she would implode because of all those inner emotions bubbling up now. "You never loved me, Yukon – you _appreciated_ me. You were grateful for what I unconsciously taught you by choosing Rong: that love is beautiful. You realized it too, and thus, you went to this girl to make her yours. Y'know what I think? I think you've loved her for so long, and so deeply, that you don't know what to do with yourself now that she's finally in your life! You're just trying to strike an attitude, aren't you?" She gasped for breath again, but she was satisfied now that she'd taken it all out.

Yukon didn't respond – he tried to look at his fiancée, but he was too embarrassed to face her simultaneously.

Kaya swept away her tears and suddenly ran to him, falling into his arms. "I love you, Yukon," she whispered. "I know I keep telling you over and over again, but I mean it… Even if you don't love me back, I'm happy enough to be your betrothed, but please, don't force me to be someone that I'm not…"

Sakari wondered if she'd actually connected some dots here at all: hadn't she just pointed out Yukon loved her, and wasn't it true that Yukon hadn't known how to respond to that? That said enough to her, Sakari. Another indication that she and Kaya weren't alike. She now weakly smiled at the two of them and pointed to the door. "It'd be better if I went home now, wouldn't it?"

* * *

She'd only just shut the door behind her as she noticed someone running to her. He seemed furious, and the little sparks coming from his hands immediately told her who it was. "Oh, shit!"

"What do you think you're doing here?!" Rong panted, as soon as he'd reached her. He pressed her against the wall of Yukon's house with a furious look, and her arm underneath his hand suddenly got surprisingly warm.

"Rong, look out where you put that hand, you can't control yourself…"

"Surprising, isn't it?" he groaned, though he did take his hand away now. Just in time: little flames were still coming out of it. "I _knew_ this was going to happen, I just knew it! Honestly, why else did you think I told you not to go out on your own?! How are you, did he hurt you?"

"No. I just tried to settle things between him and Kaya, and I think they will talk now," Sakari weakly smiled. She couldn't help but being happy about that. "I'm not sure it was because of my intervening, though, because Kaya didn't appear to have listened, but…"

Suddenly and completely at random, Rong pressed his lips on hers fiercely.

She gasped for breath: coming to think of it, it _had_ been a while since he'd spontaneously kissed her like that. They mostly kissed in the morning and in the evening, to great each other and to wish each other good night. This was a very nice surprise. "Hm…"

"Things aren't that great between us anymore," he now said, "and I know it's mainly my fault. I'm sorry for making you stay inside, girl, I really am. I was just worried…"

"It's alright," she whispered, as she held on to him as tightly as she could. "I understand…"

"It's not alright," he now sighed. "Look at us – we haven't even been married for half a year and we're already in some sort of routine!"

"It's not…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she realized something. "Where did you go looking for a job if you ended up close to this place? It's not like there are many job opportunities around here."

"That's probably because I didn't exactly go looking for a _job_," he now confessed.

"Eh?"

"Come, let's go home. You'll see."

Completely confused, she grabbed his hand and followed.

* * *

"You may open the door."

She still didn't get what was going on, and the fact he just smiled mysteriously at her didn't exactly help. "Honestly, Rong, what…"

"Just open the door."

She sighed and eventually did as he told her – and couldn't help herself but scream of joy when she looked down. "_Pon-pon_! You're okay, you're alive!" She took the koalaotter in her arms as fast as she could and hugged her tightly. She couldn't suppress each and every one of the tears she shed of happiness. "Oh, thank the spirits, thank them…"

Rong gently squeezed her shoulder after he'd shut the door behind them. "You might want to look down again."

"Eh?" She now did – and almost dropped Pon-pon as she was taken by surprise. Two little koalaotters, only a couple of weeks old, played at her feet, and Pon-pon seemed eager to get back to them. Sakari hurried to put her back on her feet and knelt in front of them. "You're a mummy, too!" she shone, looking at Pon-pon. "So _that_'s why you've been gone for so long! You have a boyfriend, haven't you?" She now realized something, and looked up at Rong. "Wait a minute – you said you didn't go out to look for a _job_… So that leaves…"

"Well, it got a bit frustrating," he smiled. "I didn't know where to look anymore after a couple of weeks of searching. But then I realized the two of us probably weren't the only ones with good memories of a certain cave, so I went there to check – and indeed. I couldn't see the father, though, and I didn't want him to find an empty cave, but Pon-pon followed me anyway when I walked out. She must care more about you than about her so-called boyfriend."

More tears suddenly appeared in her eyes. "You went looking for her all along? For me?"

"Of course! I didn't consider it wise to have you seek all those caves on your own – you might slip and get hurt, and, well, since you're pregnant…"

"Oh, _Rong_…" She jumped up and embraced him as tightly as she possibly could.

"Sakari?"

"You have no idea how much this means to me," she sobbed, "thank you, thank you so much…"

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a gentle kiss in her neck. "Any time, girl."

* * *

He softly caressed her hair, which was spread out all over his lap. She'd shut her eyes and seemed close to falling asleep. He liked it rather much; just having her lying on his lap and looking at her…

She smiled a bit. "It's good to be with you like this," she expressed his thoughts. "Really good… We should do this more often, y'know? Just sitting together like this. It's comforting."

"Hm." He pressed a kiss on her lips and closed his eyes as well. "I'll promise I'll start looking for a job tom…"

"Ssh," she now whispered, "it's okay, really. No need to hurry, we will manage for a while." She now sighed with a smile. "I still can't believe it… we're married, we're having a baby, it's… so unrealistically amazing."

"Get used to it, I'd say," he smiled. He suddenly thought of something now. "Don't you miss seeing Sedna? You haven't seen her since… well… have you?"

"No," Sakari now sighed, "and I'm afraid she'll throw me out if I drop by now because it's been too long."

"You're her best friend, and she is yours," Rong muttered, "what reason do you have to think she doesn't want to see you anymore?"

"Well…" she started, hesitating a bit before continuing. "I… wasn't open to her last time," she eventually said. "I told her how to handle things, but I was silent about my own affairs. Best friends don't do that to each other, best friends… well, they…"

"They can talk to each other without the use of words," he smiled. "Sedna probably already knows something's up. Maybe she doesn't know what exactly, but she knows. And she'll come by to ask about it, I'm sure." Actually, Balto had given him a call to tell him they'd drop by the next day, because his wife wanted to check on her best friend. But Sakari didn't have to know about that.

"Hm. I doubt it."

"We'll see."

* * *

The next day, Rong made sure he rose as early as he could. He got dressed and then allowed Pon-pon and her kids into the bedroom – he had a nice idea to wake Sakari. The koalaotter twins were a boy and a girl, and Sakari'd suggested to call them Pun-pun and Pin-pin, but Rong had rejected that idea. He'd joked to call them Yukon and Kaya, but that joke wasn't that funny after all. It had been stupid to make that remark, and he hadn't known how quickly to apologize. She luckily forgave him immediately.

Pon-pon and her babies now invaded the bed, stumbling over Sakari's body in order to reach her face and sniffle it.

Sakari awoke with a chuckle. "Rong, how come your nose is so cold…"

He smiled at her – this was the best part of having Pon-pon waking her.

"Rong… eh… Rong?" She opened her eyes in a daze now. "Whaa! Not again!"

Rong couldn't help but snigger, and he got punished for that: she hit him with his own pillow as hard as she could.

"There! You deserved that!"

"Don't you want it back?" he grinned, throwing it at her immediately after catching it.

"It's _your_ pillow," she groaned, throwing it at him again.

"I give it to you. As a present."

"Oh, keep it, please!"

"If I don't, I'll be able to creep _very_ closely against you at night…"

"And having me as your pillow?"

"Indeed."

"Yeah, you _wish_!"

"Yeah, I do." With every sentence, the pillow flew from one hand to another, until they both burst out laughing.

"We're so immature," Sakari giggled.

"Yes, one could certainly state so."

Sakari looked up in the utmost surprise; Rong knew who to expect.

"Good morning, Sedna, Balto. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he simply said.

"Another true statement," Balto smiled, following his wife inside.

Sedna looked at her best friend with a broad smile now. "Well, it surely shows why it's been so long, doesn't it? Congratulations, both of you!"

Sakari stared at her as if she were a ghost. "Ha… Sedna…"

Sedna gave her another broad smile – a true smile, because her eyes twinkled mischievously. But of course: she'd had a couple of months to work everything out with Balto and be sincerely happy for Sakari. "Hi, girl! How are you? Hey, has Pon-pon followed your example?" she now remarked, referring to the koalaotter twins. "Those are so cute! How will you name them; Pan-pan and Pen-pen?"

Rong groaned a bit at that, but he was happy to see Sakari chuckling again now.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Oh, whatever. Can't I have one? I'd _love_ a koalaotter for my own!"

"You should ask Pon-pon, not me."

The two of them were back at careless childhood again for a minute, and Rong watched them with a smile. He'd known Sedna would cheer her up, but this was even faster than what he could have hoped for.

"Those two," Balto grinned. "They'll never grow up, will they? Not even when they have grandchildren."

Rong looked up in surprise, to notice a slight blush on his best friend's face. "Excuse me?"

"Sedna's pregnant again," the waterbender now muttered. "It's still very early, so we don't dare to be too excited about it yet, but… well…"

"Congratulations," Rong hurried to say.

"Thanks… we're ready for it now," Balto smiled, "I earn enough money. It took a while to get a decent job because of my leg, but I managed to in the end. And Sedna and I talked a lot in the mean while. We just needed to settle some things – we've never had the chance to up until now."

"I'm glad," spoke Rong truthfully. "You deserve to have some happiness at last."

* * *

Sakari stared at her best friend after hearing her out for the good news. "Really? Really really?"

"Really, really really," Sedna chuckled, repeating her words. "And I really think that this time, it'll be alright. I love it already, and I tell it too, every single moment of the day." She petted one of the koalaotter twins, which was having fun with trying to bite in her twin's ear. "You naughty little one!" she smiled at her, before looking back at her friend again. "And how are you doing yourself, Sakari? You stopped visiting us because you felt guilty, didn't you?"

"How can you…"

"I'm your best friend," Sedna smiled. "_That's_ how I can tell. Anyway, would it be okay if I visited you instead of the other way around for a while? With your pregnancy and all… I still have a while to go, so…"

"Yes – yes, please," she shone. Her friend was really back – even though she'd never really been gone to begin with.

* * *

Sedna and she went a long time back in time together. Their mothers were best friend and look-a-likes on top of it, causing their fathers to be rivals. Friends at first as well, they thought they both loved the same girl and fought over her – until they discovered there were in fact two girls. Those two hadn't seen the point, as they hadn't known a thing about it. Eventually, they could all laugh at it and passed the story down to their daughters. Sedna and Sakari had therefore 'decided' to fall in love with twin boys in order to honour the 'tradition'. But even though Rong and Balto looked alike, they weren't exactly twins.

Sedna and Sakari had a deeper bond than just the bond made by their parents, a bond probably far beyond the understanding of their husbands. As babies, they'd often lain together in one crib. Sedna was born quite a bit earlier, but she was a tiny little baby and thus, not much taller than the new-born Sakari. People often confused them. The two of them were seen as special: two girls born in another season than winter, in the same year, but with waterbending powers anyway. It wasn't impossible, but it surely was rare.

They were raised as twins, and they saw each other like that too. In fact, they'd been seriously pissed off when they were old enough to realize that they were not. They'd then both demanded to have their birthdays at the same day, and they still had, with an exception made for their sixteenth birthdays. Everything important in the life of a Water Tribe girl had been done by the two of them together. They were that close that actually, Sakari'd been jealous of Balto when he'd just started dating Sedna. But then she realized he made her friend happy, and she therefore eventually accepted him. Just as Sedna accepted Rong, regardless of his roots. Sakari loved him, so Rong was almost as important to Sedna as he was to her.

* * *

"Sedna, don't take that _thing_ with you, please."

"It's not a thing, it's a baby koalaotter!" Sedna bawled, "and I need some company when you're off to work!"

Sakari now sniggered. "She's too young, Sedna – she needs her mother."

"Oh, alright." Sedna now put the creature next to her mother and twin, to which she immediately snuggled close to. She now gently laid her hand against Sakari's cheek. "Take care, you."

"Hm. You, too."

Balto now laid his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Shall we go, Sedna? You can come by any time soon."

"Yes… Bye, Sakari!"

"Bye!"

Rong smiled down upon her as she watched her friend taking off. "You two really are great friends, aren't you?"

"Yes," she beamed, "yes, we are."

* * *

The next months that followed were happier than Sakari could ever remember even a single day being like that. The bond between Rong and her was amazingly great now, closer than ever. They only argued when it was about the name of their baby. Sakari wanted a name that could have been Fire Nation, because she liked that kind of names, but Rong absolutely begrudged that idea. "You're punishing it before it's even born!"

"Yeah, right! As _if_…"

"It might not _be_ a firebender, but how do you think it'll look if you give your child a name from the enemy's culture? They already suspect me, Sakari!"

"You're paranoid!"

"Yes, I am! What, do you blame me for it?!"

She'd shut up before it ran out of hand. She hated arguments, especially with people she loved so dearly.

All in all, the pregnancy went very well. But it was in her eight month that darkness struck her. "Ah…" She grabbed her tummy, hit by the sudden pain. It was black for several seconds – when she opened her eyes again, she was lying in the arms of her shocked husband.

"_Sakari_!"

"It hurts," she moaned. She felt desperate, broken. "Oh, Rong, the baby… I don't want to lose it, Rong! Not now, not ever! It can't be happening!" But it still didn't feel the way it should, and truth being told, it had never felt that way to begin with. Never. Something about her pregnancy was seriously deviating, and she could only fear what it could be.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **yes, another long time between two chapters. I'm afraid it'll continue to be like this: updates once a week when I'm lucky. I'm really sorry, but I don't have that many opportunities to write with school and all that. I hope you can understand. But please, do continue to read the story and write reviews, I love reading them! They really encourage me to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Avatar: the Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She hardly realized how Sedna dried off her sweaty face. She was worried sick – worried she'd lose this child, the baby she'd grown so fond of. It was hers and Rong's, she just couldn't lose it! It was forbidden, it would never happen, it just couldn't… Her thoughts were as overheated as her body was.

"Is this normal?" she heard Sedna asking the other two women in the bedroom.

"It's nothing to be worried about." It was Sakari's own mother, but she was too worn out to say something to her.

"Good… hold on there, Sakari," Sedna now smiled, "it's nothing to worry about, did you hear that?"

Yes, she'd heard it, but she didn't dare to believe it. They were probably just comforting her so that she wouldn't stress too much. She simply needed to hear the truth. If the truth was that she'd lose the baby, or that something else was wrong with it, she'd rather hear it immediately before she had to learn it the hard way. "Tell me what's wrong," she moaned, "this can't be normal…"

"Sometimes, a baby is just born too early," Sedna weakly smiled, "I was, too, remember? And I turned out to be quite okay!"

"No, you're nuts," Sakari muttered. "But thank you for saying." She wouldn't say it, but it cheered her up quite a bit. Because Sedna was undoubtedly right: early-born children weren't necessarily doomed to death. There were big chances that this child would grow up in a normal way once it was born… But wait a minute… "Sedna? Does this mean I'm going into labour like, right now?!"

Sedna's mother, who was the third person in the room and stood next to her daughter, weakly smiled and gave her a gentle nod. "Yes, Sakari. But don't worry, you've got three Healers and women around you to help, and we will get a fourth one if that turns out to be necessary."

"Rong," Sakari now softly moaned.

Sedna shook her head in answer to that. "I don't think he'd like it to be here right now, Sakari, trust me."

"I know, but… someone must tell him what's going on, that it's okay," she muttered, "he must be worried sick…"

* * *

"Rong, _calm down_," Balto sighed once more, losing his patience now.

Rong didn't blame him for it, but he couldn't help himself. He was so nervous that he couldn't even control the fire inside him anymore. He kept himself occupied by playing around with the flames, nerving Balto and bringing himself into jeopardy with it. It would take only one person to look in through to window to bring out his secret, after all.

"Look out with those flames, you moron. It isn't going to help her if you set the place on fire."

"Yeah, yeah." He tried to focus and drew the fire back inside his hands, but it didn't really comfort him as a nice, warm fire normally did to someone. Rong was restless, worried above all. Worried about Sakari, and about their child in the second place. First of all was his wife, whom he loved so dearly that it'd stop his heart if she happened to pass away – he was sure of it. He could live with it if their child would pass away. It would be hard, sure, as he'd been looking forward to it. But he could accept it if he had to – he could never accept Sakari to… No, he shouldn't think about it. Sakari was strong, she was…

The scream of pain coming from the bedroom didn't exactly sound like coming from a strong person. It was desperate, broken – someone in a lot of pain…

"_Sakari_!"

"Stay here," Balto forced him, "you don't know what's going on; just wait until they call you to come in."

He couldn't, and he was happy to see Sedna now left the bedroom. He almost leaped upon her in his hurry to question her. "How is she? Why was she screaming just now?!"

"You'd better not go in," Sedna calmly said, "she's in labour right now, and there are already three of us to help her out. I'm sorry, but you'd probably just be in the way."

"But it's too early!" he called out. "It is, right? I mean, she said she still had another month…"

"Some babies aren't born the day you expect them, not even the same _month_," Sedna chuckled. She gave him a significant look before she went back, and he knew what she meant.

He was born in winter, though a firebender. He wasn't exactly born the month his parents had expected him.

Actually, his parents hadn't expected him at all. He was more or less born by accident; but his parents were happy anyway, as soon as they realized they had a son. A son and heir, someone to bring glory to the family… Well, that wasn't exactly what had happened in reality. He sometimes wondered what they'd think of his current situation, if only they hadn't thought he was dead.

One would think it was hard for him to accept that. He'd sent his parents a note that his dead body had been found at the coast of the Northern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation thought he was dead. But actually, it was a relief for him – he felt free, happy even not to be bound to his nation of origin. The Northern Water Tribe was more his home than the Fire Nation had ever been. But sometimes, he wondered about his parents and what had become of them. Especially now that he was going to be a father himself. A father… It would take a while before he'd get used to that idea.

* * *

She felt as if she was having a long, strange dream. She hardly realized she was in pain now, which was probably for the best. Sedna dried her face every now and then – sweat dripped off her forehead, and she was warmer than she'd ever been.

"Listen to me and your mother," Sedna's mother now commanded, "then it'll all be just fine. You're young, but not too young, so I'm sure it'll all work out. Are you ready to welcome your baby?"

She smiled at the thought of 'her baby', then nodded. "Yes, I am."

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Rong realized how stupid this question was, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't get used to the thought he couldn't just walk in now and see his wife, for the first time ever since they'd gotten married.

"A baby, probably," Balto sighed, "geesh, I've always thought you were a patient, calm man, but now… And that was a joke, before you start shooting fire at me."

"That's the Fire Nation part inside me, I guess," Rong weakly smiled, although he had to admit Balto was right. Henormally _was _patient and calm – most of the time. Once again, it was proof of how much Sakari meant to him. She could even change his nature for a moment if she wasn't around… "She'll be alright, won't she?" he wondered out loud. "I mean, she's strong, she's…" He shut up as he noticed his voice was trembling. "She's the world to me," he eventually added in his softest voice.

Balto smiled now. "I'm sure that knowledge will pull her through, don't worry."

* * *

"Something is wrong," Sakari gasped. She was tired – more tired than she'd ever been before in her life. She had no clue what had happened during the past few hours, or had it been days? She seemed to have lost the ability to keep track of time.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'wrong'," Sedna grinned. "You really were out of it, weren't you? I can't believe you haven't noticed it!"

"Eh…" What on earth was she talking about? She was grinning, so unless she'd suddenly become a sadist, nothing was really wrong, but…

"You're a mother, Sakari," her own mother now smiled. "And a really happy one, I bet! Shall I go get that husband of yours?"

"What's going on? What did I miss?" She refused to answer the question before she had her own answer. And an answer she got. She could only stare as a miracle was put in her arms.

* * *

"Rong? If you want to, you can come in now." Sedna had barely spoken those words before he'd jumped up.

He hardly noticed Balto asking how Sedna herself was as he ran to the door. He knew he was selfish when he thought, _who cares about Sedna?_, as in is mind, all that mattered right now was Sakari. "Sakari, _Sakari_!" He bashed into the bedroom as quickly as he could – and then simply stood there, petrified.

Sakari was beaming, as he noticed gratefully, but it wasn't her happiness that took his breath away. No – it was the package she held in her arms, and it was bigger than one would expect it to be in this situation.

"Sakari?"

She beckoned him to come closer, with the broadest and happiest smile he'd ever seen on her. She looked excited, and some locks of her hair, which was in a pony tail, were stuck on her face by sweat or water. It was hard to say: she was fiercely blushing, but a wet tissue indicated her face had been swept off several times. "Come here, Rong, you must see this! Look, look – don't be so scared, I'm fine! Oh, Rong, just _look_ already!"

He sat down next to her on the bed – clean sheets, he now noticed. And finally, he dared to look at what she held in her arms. It was a miracle. Not one, but two curious faces stared at him with barely opened eyes – and Sakari's face wasn't one of them.

Two little girls. No-one needed to tell him, as he just felt by instinct that he had two daughters. "Dear spirits…" It was the only correct phrase for this moment. He hardly realized he'd taken over Sakari's habit to call the spirits. After all, he'd lived in the Northern Water Tribe for long enough to have taken over quite some habits, without even being consciously aware of it.

Sakari gave him another one of her happy smiles. "I know," she whispered, "twins, two girls… It explains everything, doesn't it? They were born too early because there was no more room left for them to grow. And it never felt like a normal pregnancy, simply because it wasn't! I wasn't expecting one child, I was expecting two! Two wonderful little girls, Rong, isn't it great? I was actually hoping for a boy and a girl, y'know, equality and all, but…"

"If they're only the smallest bit like their mother, I'd prefer nothing rather than these two," he smiled, pressing a kiss on her forehead. He couldn't remember being this relieved and happy at the same moment before. What had he done to deserve this much happiness? Sakari as his wife, two daughters… A peaceful life as for now…

"We need names," Sakari now remarked, a bit worried all of a sudden. "We didn't even have _one_, let alone two. And… we didn't count on two babies, Rong. We only have one crib, for example, and…"

"You can have the crib in which you and Sedna lay when you were babies yourself," Sedna's mother now suddenly smiled.

Rong was startled: he hadn't realized he wasn't alone with his little family in here. His little family… It sounded awkward, but simultaneously, as the greatest thing ever.

"Rong!" Sakari suddenly called out. "Please, don't be sad… What's the matter? You're not worrying about a job _again_, now are you?"

"Eh?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're crying," she now whispered, as her face fell. "It's just one tear, but you are definitely crying… you really didn't notice it?"

"It's of happiness," he smiled. He swept over his cheek: indeed, he felt a warm tear. "And look at yourself first – tears run down your cheeks as if they were waterfalls." He softly stroked them away, and happily, he noticed she was smiling once again now.

"Happiness as well, pure happiness," she chuckled.

"I'm glad." He pressed another soft kiss on her forehead and looked straight into her eyes. They were filled with tears, but also full of life and joy. It had been a while since he'd seen her like that.

"We're the parents of two wonderful and healthy girls," she beamed, and then suddenly, a lot less dreamily: "that still don't have names."

"What do you propose?"

* * *

It took a long, long while before they'd finally decided on two names: Sakka and Xia. They had been her ideas, mostly: Rong'd found Sakka too manly and Xia too much like a Fire Nation name because of the 'z' initial. But Sakari'd insisted she found both of them perfect for their little girls, and he'd eventually given in.

"Okay, maybe you're right. Xia might sound a bit exotic, but maybe that's just good."

"And Sakka's _not_ masculine. It would only be so with an 'o', but it has two 'a's."

"Fine, fine."

She'd chuckled, but she'd been satisfied. She honestly didn't understand why he'd been acting so difficult about a Fire Nation name. Sure, maybe it raised suspicions, but there was nothing to _prove. _As long as Rong didn't boast around about his identity, or firebend in public, there was nothing to prove he was a firebender. But then again, she was used to his everlasting fear of being found out. What was she going on about? She'd always known he was afraid of it, from the very beginning. He'd told her numerous times that he, even though he loved her, doubted marrying her had been the right decision to make, as he could endanger her. They once had a huge fight about that, and ever since, he hardly brought up the subject anymore.

And there he sat now, on the edge of her bed, holding his new-born daughter in his arms. It was Xia, who resembled him the most. Even though her eyes were now blue, Sakari felt they'd soon change colour and be as brown as her father's eyes. And even if not: their eyes had the same shape, their faces the same lines. It was as if she was a miniature of Rong, and Sakari surely didn't mind that. Sakka, on the other hand, the girl she was holding herself, resembled _her_. Her eyes, her face… It was strange. Their children had both of their parents' genes, but it didn't look like that on the outside.

"Don't you find it strange?" His sudden remark awoke her from her musing.

"What?"

"To be responsible for two little girls," he now said, with a tender smile as he looked at Xia. "All that sudden…"

"Not exactly sudden. They've lived inside me for eight months."

"But we haven't known about it for eight months," he corrected her. "And besides – before, it was just thinking about it. Now, we have no choice but to act. It's different."

"Perhaps you're right," she smiled. She softly stroked her daughter's face. It sounded strange yet comfortable – 'her daughter'. "But we're not on our own – I'm sure we'll have help. Where are Sedna and Balto, actually?"

"Here," Sedna grinned from the door, "Balto's too much of a coward to enter, that's why we're not in."

"_Sedna_," Balto gritted, though he was a little pale in his face.

"He can't really bear blood," Sedna now said with an even broader grin, "but I think there's no blood in this room, is there?"

"Sedna!" Balto now had a fierce blush on his cheeks, and averted his head. "How can I help it?" he now muttered, "as if I chose for it… I can handle looking at my leg without flinching, but…"

"You'll be in a _lot_ of trouble once our own baby's born, that's for sure," Sedna sighed. "Well, I'll just make sure they'll come to mummy first whenever they have a bleeding knee or something like that. Now, come on! Let's look at your semi-nieces!"

Sakari giggled at that word, 'semi-nieces'. It was true: Sedna and Balto were that close to them that it felt they were family. She'd even caught Rong calling Balto his brother a couple of times, much to her delight. To her, it meant Rong had found his place in the Northern Water Tribe.

"Which one are you holding, Sakari?" Sedna inquired.

Sakari carefully shoved the blanket aside for a bit, so that her friend could look at her daughter. "This is Sakka," she told her, "Sakka, meet Sedna…"

Sakka glared at Sedna with big, surprised eyes – no wonder, as the only persons she'd looked at as for now had been her parents. Sedna'd helped her with her birth, but she hadn't seen her for real yet.

"Sakka?" Sedna remarked, obviously endeared by the baby. "Isn't that a bit mascul…"

She heard Rong coughing, though he had sympathy enough to keep his mouth shut. "It has two 'a's," she calmly explained, "so no, it's not a boy's name."

"Hm. She's a cute one," was Sedna's judgement. "She looks a lot like you, doesn't she? Almost a perfect clone of her mother."

"She's a living human being," Sakari quickly said. It annoyed her for some reason that her daughter was called a 'clone'. "She'll develop a personality on her own, and I beg the spirits she won't be like me!"

Rong suddenly stood up now, leaving Xia in Balto's arms. "What's this all about? You two and arguing?"

"Not arguing, disagreeing," Sedna said, that quickly that it seemed she was afraid Sakari would say something bad. "Sakari isn't that fond of the idea Sakka looks quite a lot like her, you see."

"I don't want her to grow up like me, that's all," Sakari herself now sighed. She wanted to explain what bothered her. "I don't care she looks like me in appearance, but I _would_ care if she turned out to be exactly like me from the inside as well. Do you have any idea what it's like to know someone entirely and thoroughly, all their good and bad points? Someone who's exactly like you? I don't, but I have the idea I don't want to, either."

"She'll be raised under different circumstances, with other parents than you," Sedna hastily appeased her. "She won't be your exact image, Sakari. I was only joking when I said she was your clone!"

"Sorry," she now uttered. She meant it: she was in a daze, made a big point out of nothing. What was going on with her? "I don't know, I just feel so… so…" Why was everyone now gathered around her? It made her feel uncomfortable, it was too warm…

"I think she needs some space, guys," her mother remarked. "Sakari? Are you alright?"

She shook her head – why was everything around her a blur all of a sudden? "Mum, help me…"

"It's okay…"

That was all she heard before everything went black.

* * *

As she woke up, she felt a soft stroking against her face. "Hm…"

"You're awake," Rong smiled, "good. You were exhausted, before you start worrying about your health. Simply exhausted. No wonder, after you gave birth to twins and having a kind of family reunion… Are you feeling alright?"

"Where are the twins?" It was her first worry.

"Safely in their cribs," Rong responded, pressing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Asleep and well. You've slept for quite a while – it's past midnight."

She looked up in surprise: he didn't look like he was about to go to bed, though he did seem a little drowsy. "You haven't waited for me to wake up before going to bed yourself, now have you?" she said, warily.

He shrugged. "I wanted to give you some rest. Besides, I didn't dare to scare you by laying myself next to you. With all the hormones racing through your veins…"

"Come here," she muttered, stretching out her arms to him. She was glad to immediately feel his warm and tender embrace. She needed him: she needed to feel him and to know he was for real. Even though they were now married, she'd still have her moments of insecurity that he'd walk away from her some day. "I need you to be happy, Rong," she whispered truthfully. "Just you, and now our twins of course…"

He almost strangled her in his embrace, though she couldn't care less for once.

* * *

That night was short for him. He felt he'd hardly slept at all when he woke up thanks to a cry. It startled him at first – until he noticed how Sakari, half asleep, rose and walked to the babies' room. She returned almost half an hour later, with a tired smile on her face.

"Sakka was hungry, and Xia got jealous and wanted some too," she muttered, as she crept under the blankets again. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Let me do it next time," he told her, as he wrapped his arms around her. "You need your rest."

"So do you," she muttered, followed by a chuckled: "and it's not as if you can feed them."

"What… oh." He realized too late how his remark had been rather stupid. "Yeah, true thing… Are they asleep now?"

"Safe and sound. For as long as that will last," she muttered, snuggling closer to him and laying her head against his chest. "But if I can trust my mother's stories about me, they're a _lot_ sweeter than I was at that age."

"Hm." He stroked her hair as he closed his eyes. "Nothing is as sweet as you, let alone sweeter."

"Shut up, you."

But he heard by the tone of her voice how flattered she was by the compliment, and he was happy about it.

He suddenly realized their lives were about to change drastically, and that it wasn't just the birth of their children that started that change. He just didn't know what to expect – yet.

* * *

That morning, he decided to go out, even though he didn't like it to leave Sakari alone like this. But he had to do this: he had to go looking for a job. And against all odds, he actually found one. It wasn't one he was proud of – making spears and such –, but it was something. And in times of war, it earned him good money. Even though the Fire Nation had retreated and wasn't likely to return any time soon, the warriors wanted to be ready to attack whenever the ships arrived again. Rong could only hope that day would never come.

He came home merrily, as after all, he had good news to tell. The fact that he now had a job meant that he and Sakari wouldn't be reliant of her parents' generosity anymore. "Sakari? I'm home – Sakari?"

There was no response, which was rather odd. She couldn't be mad at him: he'd told her he'd go out for a while, and she'd nodded with approval. And something else was strange – the twins were rather quiet, too…

"Sakari!"

Now, there was a response, though he wasn't even sure he could call it a 'response'. It was just a soft sobbing, gentle but heartrending. And it scared him to death.

"Sakari!" he shouted, as he quickly ran in and headed to the babies' room. He'd guessed the location correctly.

Sakari was sitting on the floor in front of the cribs, sobbing, and holding something that had once probably been a handkerchief. It was black and smouldering, as if someone held it above a fire.

He knelt next to her and took her in his arms, though she protested a little. "Sakari, girl, what's wrong…"

"Xia," she sobbed, clutching to the handkerchief as if it were her greatest treasure. "I… It seemed as if she had a cold, so I tried to blow her nose, but… Oh, Rong…"

"What happened?"

"Fire," she whispered, that softly that he could barely hear her. "Fire… She sneezed fire, Rong – she's a firebender…"

His grip on her slackened. Another sob sounded from Sakari, but nothing more. It was silent, a painful silence. And no-one knew how to break it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** took me a bit longer than usual, and I'm sorry. School, a writer's block... Yeah. I hope chapter 5 can be up soon, that is, if you still want it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. If I did, I'd be rich right now, VERY happy that I'd have come up with such a great concept and more importantly, I'd not be posting this on a FANfiction site. It's © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, Viacom.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She had no idea for how long she'd been sitting there: sobbing, clinging to the worthless handkerchief, embraced by Rong who was just as silent as she was. She also had no idea how to break this silence – until it was broken by someone else.

"Hi guys!" Sedna's merry voice now sounded, as its owner entered the babies' room. "I'm sorry I'm so late, I overslept. But now I'm here, ready to help you out and… what's up?" Her merriness faded away almost immediately as she knelt in front of Sakari with a worried face. "What is it, are you in pain? Is this the hormones' doing?"

Sakari shook her head at both questions, carefully raised the handkerchief.

"What…"

"Xia sneezed in this," was all she could say.

Sedna was quick enough to understand what this meant. "Oh, dear spirits… oh, I hate this," she muttered. "And you were finally being accepted, in despite of Rong's unusual appearance…" She caressed her friend's face, sighed deeply. "Can't you, well, claim you found her or something?"

"Out of question," Rong muttered, a bit absent-minded. "You actually think they'd buy that? As if a Fire Nation woman would come all the way to the Northern Water Tribe to dump her child here! And the navy left what, two years ago? So they couldn't have brought her, either. Besides, we all see how much she resembles me… there's no way that would work."

"Shit," Sedna cursed, something which was rare for her. She only cursed if she had nothing else to say. Nothing to enlighten the situation with, nothing to cheer others up, nothing to bring smile, nothing even to annoy people with. The situation was just as hopeless as it seemed.

* * *

Sedna was now taking care of the twins. No matter how much she loved them, Sakari just couldn't do it herself. Maybe Sakka, but Xia – no. She couldn't hate the baby for having the powers she had: she was too innocent and hadn't even chosen for it to begin with. But she couldn't control her powers at this age, and Sakari couldn't keep her in the house forever. People had noticed her pregnancy, they'd be curious to see the baby… Just showing Sakka was out of the question, even putting aside the fact she didn't want to deny Xia's existence. Even though new-born, the twins couldn't handle being separated, like they were now. Sakka – or was it Xia? She couldn't tell them apart yet – had started a soft sobbing, that soon evolved into a heartbreaking crying.

Sakari couldn't take it, even though she was in a different room and couldn't even see them. She put her hands against her ears and started humming, but the crying was too loud not to be heard. And she had to cope with it alone: Sedna was taking care of the baby who wasn't crying and had actually forced Sakari not to do anything, as she had been too upset to think rationally. She'd tried to feed Sakka with only her little finger, something that hugely upset her daughter. "Please, stop it," she whispered, more to herself than to her daughter. "Auntie Sedna will take care of you too in a minute, since mummy can't do it yet… Please be silent, shut up…"

At that moment, something soft stroked her hand. She looked up in surprise: it couldn't be Rong; he was off to work, or at least to be taught about his job. He hadn't wanted to leave her, but the deal had already been made. And indeed, it wasn't Rong who'd caressed her: they were the two koalaotter babies, closely followed by their mother.

"Hi, guys… I'd almost forget about you if you didn't make yourself known every now and then…" She softly petted them – it was remarkably comforting. "You still need names, don't you?" she now muttered. "What about Sedna and Balto? At least Sedna herself will love it."

The two babies squealed and took place in her lap right that instant. At least she was capable of taking care of two babies, even though they weren't her own. It was a start.

* * *

Eventually, she found herself in the babies' room, where Sedna was just putting Sakka in her crib. The crying had stopped a while ago, so it had probably been Sakka indeed who'd produced the sound.

Sedna looked up with a slight smiled. "I bathed and dressed both of them," she said, "but I'm afraid I can't feed them for you, I'm sorry."

"Never mind, I'll do it," she replied. Pon-pon and her babies had really calmed her down, and, more importantly, they'd shown her how wonderful motherhood could and _should_ be.

She now bent over the crib that had Xia in it. It shocked her how much she resembled her father. Her eyes had now indeed turned brown, although not yet the dark shade of brown that lay in Rong's eyes – but they were definitely on their way to that. Xia stared at her mother, calmly, serenely – not knowing a thing of the trouble she'd brought with her. And also in a way Rong often looked at her, a way that endeared her to no end.

"You're just like daddy," she whispered, lifting her daughter from her crib. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

The child grumbled a bit, and Sakari held her closely to her chest.

"Don't worry, your mummy's here," she smiled. "I'll take care of you and your sister, Xia. It doesn't matter you can firebend – not to me and daddy, at least."

* * *

As he came home, he found Sakari asleep on the couch. Had she cried herself into sleep? No, there was a smile on her face… He sighed with relief and took place next to her. Softly, his fingers wandered over her face, and she moaned a little.

"Hm… Wh… What…" She now quickly sat up, staring at him with huge eyes. "Rong! Are the twins alright? Are they crying, what's the matter?"

"Ssh, calm down," he smiled, "they're not crying, I suppose they're alright… Are _you_ alright, dear?"

"Fine," she sighed, completely relieved now. "Sorry, I'm just overly worried… I just dreamt… Do you think Sakka might be a firebender, too?"

Her face had fallen at that thought, but he knew he could make her smile again. And he didn't even have to express his doubts, because he had none. "No," he answered her question. "I just know it's only Xia, don't worry."

"Thank the spirits…"

He looked at her relieved face, and simultaneously wondered how and _if_ he would tell her why he didn't doubt it. He'd felt a deep connection with Xia the first moment he'd touched her, but with Sakka – nothing. It was almost as if she wasn't his child, which was of course complete rubbish. She was just extremely much like her mother, even in the way they felt. If he touched Xia now, he could feel his and her fire connect. That was the deep connection, which he could now name since he knew she had inherited his skills. It was different from when he touched Sakari, who was a waterbender. Their energies felt different, but Sakari was still warm whenever he held her. It was cherishing warmth, rather than fierce warmth. Warmth quite similar came from Sakka, though it still was a bit different. Probably because he loved Sakari and Sakka in different ways.

"I won't hide her, Rong," Sakari now muttered. "I love her and Sakka equally much, and I won't hide her if people ask me about our children, even if it might be difficult to hide her skills now that she can't control them yet. We could choose to claim we only have one child, but I can't, I'm sorry. I'm… I'm going to their room now."

He followed her with his eyes, and suddenly felt both proud and guilty. Proud to have such a strong wife: she already had a firebending husband in a world hostile to firebenders, but even with a child with the same skills, she still didn't give up. He felt guilty, though, for daring to make a difference between their children, unlike her. He ought to stop that, now, immediately. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Looking at their children, quietly asleep, his bad feelings faded away. They were so sweet and innocent – how could he possibly not love them both, equally much?

"They're little miracles," Sakari smiled. "The sweetest things I've ever seen… besides you."

He softly impressed his lips on the crown of her head. It was _her_ who was the miracle here, in _his_ life. If it hadn't been for her, he doubted he'd ever become as happy as he was now. If he'd stayed in the Fire Nation, he'd probably still be fighting against his will. He'd have to marry a girl chosen by his parents; he'd never really be free… But now, he could make his own choice – he was freer 'dead' than he'd ever been 'alive'. And he had Sakari to thank for all that. She'd pulled the trigger, nudged him into the right direction.

"Ehm… Rong?"

"Yes?"

"Yukon and Kaya will pay us a visit tonight," she muttered, "they wanted to see these two…"

"Ah, okay."

"Okay?" she asked, completely taken by surprise.

He understood why she asked so, but he'd learned to accept Yukon in their lives now. He was a friend – nothing more, nothing less. His past engagement to Sakari was as good as forgotten, at least by Rong. There was nothing to worry about, as there was now Kaya. Kaya, who was a sweet girl, maybe too sweet for her own good. But Yukon protected her and said 'no' whenever she said 'yes' a bit too often. And she, on the other hand, told 'yes' if he told 'no' too many times. They fulfilled each other, much like he himself and Sakari did. No, he had nothing to fear from Yukon anymore. "Yes, it's okay. Did they mention a time?"

* * *

"Aww, what a cutie!" Kaya tittered, lifting Sakka from her crib immediately. "Hello there, little one! What's your name?"

In the mean while, Sakari watched Yukon giving Xia a closer look.

"Twins, hm?"

"Yes, but not identical," she smiled. "Xia's much more like her father."

"I noticed." He now suddenly grabbed her arm, bent to her ear. "Is she a firebender?" he hissed.

"Wh-what?!" Had he noticed _that_ quickly? She'd thought it wouldn't be so hard to hide, but if people could tell by just looking at her…

"I asked so because I know about Rong," he whispered, as if he could read her mind. "Not because I noticed it by the look of her. But tell me – she is, isn't she?"

"Y-yes," she muttered, "we noticed so at the very first day…"

"Damn the spirits," Yukon suddenly sighed, "damn them… it's hard enough to be married to a firebender already, but to actually raise one in this Tribe…"

"I know, thank you very much," she muttered. Of course she knew it. She'd tried to be positive, but it was hard to keep it up. Before she realized it, Yukon had wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She couldn't deny she liked it, but she was anxious. "Yukon, don't… I'm married…"

"So am I," he weakly smiled.

She looked up in surprise. "Really? Since when?"

'Yesterday," he muttered. "Kaya demanded I'd pick a date or else she'd leave me, so we married as quickly as we could. No big party or whatsoever – no guests."

"I'm happy for you," she smiled. "I mean it. But still, it's a bit awkward that you're holding me like this…"

"I'm just a friend, embracing you in a friendly way," he said, but he did let go of her now. "You're on the edge, aren't you? You're through with it, you can barely stand it anymore."

"But I want to," she whispered. It was nice she could talk to him like this now. He'd turned out to be a great friend, just like Sedna. "I want to live this life, but it'll be hard…"

"Maybe too hard," he carefully remarked, "you mustn't forget that. If truth comes out, it'll probably be too hard for you to bear. I want to be there for you, Sakari, you're so dear to me…"

"Yukon…"

He weakly smiled now as he softly stroked her face. "I love you," he confessed, "as much as I love Kaya – but I love you in a different way. It's always been like that, but I only realize it now. You see, I've loved Kaya for years now, true love at… well, second sight," he grinned, "as I lost her out of sight after childhood. When we met again, I was struck by her beauty, inside as well as outside. It was probably like Rong felt when he first met _you_. However – believe it or not with my personality, but I didn't dare to talk to her. I got extremely nervous when around her, yet I wanted to be with her anyway. And then…" He sighed before he continued and averted his look from her. "I ran into you, and I couldn't help myself. In my eyes, you were like her, but I wasn't nervous around _you_. It's idiotic, I know, but that's why I wanted you to marry me. I couldn't get Kaya, so…"

"It's okay, Yukon," she softly said. "You don't need to apologize once more." Truth was that she was too tired to hear his story. It wasn't because she didn't _want _to hear it, but because this just wasn't the right time.

"Okay… is it okay to hold you, then?"

"Hm."

He wrapped his arms around her again, and it was quite comforting.

It was the kind of embrace Sedna often gave her, but Sedna wasn't here now. She finally knew what Yukon was to her – a friend, a very good friend. Not an ex-fiancé, not an enemy – merely a friend.

* * *

Rong glared at his wife with suspicion. It was true he didn't see Yukon as his enemy anymore, but he still felt jealous whenever he held Sakari like that. That was, luckily, not that often.

Kaya, however, didn't seem very bothered, even though she had a perfect view of them from where she was standing, holding Sakka in her arms. "He cares," she smiled. "Just like you, and probably equally much. But in a different way. He loves the friend in her, you love the woman she is. She is a lovable person, that Sakari."

He felt how his voice became tender as he replied: "she sure is."

"Don't worry about Yukon treating her like this," Kaya now suddenly said. "I know what he's like when he's in love with someone, and trust me, it's not like this."

"I know he loves you," Rong weakly smiled. "It's just… Well, if Sakari'd jumped to hug him, _you_ would…"

"Be jealous too, of course," she finished his sentence before he could do so. "It's natural, and healthy too. Hey, can I hold Xia too?"

"Sure!" He took Sakka over from her and softly pressed his head against the baby's tummy. The child made a chuckling noise in return, and he gave her an endeared look. "You're adorable… Come, let's got to sleep, girl. Are you awake, Xia?"

Xia simply stared at her father as he lifted her, and again, he felt that strange sensation that came with their touch.

Xia seemed to notice it too, and she clung to his hand as he wanted to hand her over to Kaya.

Kaya chuckled. "She adores you," she remarked, "you look a lot alike, if I'm free to say so."

Rong wisely didn't respond to that.

* * *

They left late that evening, while Kaya still tried to convince Yukon of something she'd tried to ever since she'd hold both twins. "Please! Wouldn't you just _love_ to have a couple of sweet babies yourself?"

"Kaya, _no_. There's plenty of time for that to come – I just don't want to become a father within the next nine months, okay?"

"Pretty please?"

Sakari chuckled as she shut the door behind them. "Little naïve girl…"

"Hm – not as naïve as you might think," Rong remarked.

She looked up in surprise. "Oh? I recall you saying the same thing about me… you're not falling for her, are you?"

"I recall _you_ falling into my arms several times," he replied to that, "you're not falling for Yukon, now are you?" Her face immediately fell, and he regretted his words already. "I'm sorry, I…"

She suddenly grabbed his shirt and looked desperately in his eyes. "Hold me."

"Wha…"

"A husband shouldn't need a reason to hold his wife," she whispered. "Hold me."

He obeyed and pulled her close to him.

A soft sob suddenly sounded from her. "Yukon held me for a reason," she muttered, "because I needed comfort. Oh, Rong, I feel like you and I are drifting apart… We're dealing with this situation so differently from each other, and I don't want to lose you thanks to that…"

"You won't lose me," he muttered in her ear. It truly moved him she was so worried about that. "You will never lose me, Sakari, unless you fervently want to – and even then I doubt you will actually be able to get rid of me."

She weakly smiled and clung even tighter to him. "Hold me until nightfall…"

He smiled at their already frequently used phrase, and he knew his answer already as well. "Until the _next_ nightfall." To his joy, he could hear her chuckle now – finally.

"I don't think the twins would agree with that."

"Hm – so what…" He lifted her off her feet now, looked into her eyes. There were no longer tears in them, but they weren't shimmering with happiness either. It was still better than seeing her so sad as she had looked just now.

"Rong, you silly, put me down…"

"Nope," he grinned, pressing a kiss on her lips. "Not until I see you smile again."

She took a visible effort to have a slight smile appear on her face, and he suddenly felt perfectly happy. As he embraced her, she suddenly asked: "Rong… why do you love me?"

She surprised him for a moment, as she'd never questioned his love for her before. "Because you are who you are," he eventually replied. "I love who you are, who you have been and who you will become. That's pretty much all there is to it."

She blushed after those words. "Oh, Rong… I… I love you for the exact same reason," she confessed now, "and I earnestly hope people around here will like you because of who you are, too… Rather than judging you for _what_ you are…"

_So she _was_ worried about it, after all,_ he couldn't help thinking.

"If not… it won't make me love you less, of course," she now continued. "And I'll come with you without a second thought about it if you decided to go elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" he echoed. She had lost him at that point. Why would he go elsewhere if his life was here?

"Yeah, well, you know… When people find out," she muttered. "I mean, I'd completely understand it if you'd decide to move away. I don't think they'd leave you another choice, actually, if they decide they don't like you because of your firebending. I just want you to know that we, the twins and me… we'd follow you no matter where to. Even if you decide to go back to the Fire Nation… no, _especially_ when you decide to go back there," she corrected herself. "I mean – that's probably the only place where we'll have a life, right?"

He glared at her with raising surprise. Had she thought it out when she'd been alone? It seemed like it, as she continued in details.

"Xia can learn to control her powers without having to be afraid of being found out," she chattered, "and I can teach Sakka if she turns out to be a waterbender, that doesn't have to be a problem. I _am_ afraid, though, that I will look out of place, and the same for Sakka, because of our tanned skins and blue eyes… Tying hair into a bun shouldn't be a problem, though, and the same for getting clothes… Talking about hair buns, shouldn't you have had one when I first met you?"

He hardly realized she'd asked him a question, and it took him a while to get it. "Oh… I cut it off the first day, actually," he now confessed, "as a way to protest." He softly stroked her hair and smiled. "Much like you wearing a hair band rather than hair loopies."

She smiled at that, whirled a lock of her hair around her finger. She mostly did that when she was nervous or just didn't know what to do with herself. "How… eh… how does it look when you have your hair formal like that?" She asked. It was a random comment, and he suspected she merely asked it to get the attention off of herself.

He chuckled and undid his ponytail. "Just a second…" He used the band to tie a bun in his hair, as neatly as he could without a mirror and in a hurry.

She gave him a close look, eventually raised her hand and simply untied it again. "I prefer it like this," she muttered, as she let her hands rest around his neck. "But really, it doesn't matter much to me – you're handsome anyway. Really handsome." She leaned against him and shut her eyes, and he wondered for a while if she'd fallen asleep.

"Sakari…"

"Hm…" She snuggled close to him, but unfortunately, a soft crying from both Xia and Sakka broke their silence. "Oh, no…" she moaned, "geesh, when do we have a moment for ourselves, for the sake of the spirits…"

"When they're a bit older, probably," he sniggered, "should I…"

"Nah, I'll do it." She stood up and walked away, but she looked back at him before she walked into the babies' room. "Hey, Rong?"

"Yes?"

"I'll never, ever regret marrying you," she said all of a sudden, "the opposite."

His heart raced as he stood up and quickly followed her. He couldn't care less if the twins wanted to be alone with their mother or not – he wanted to be with her every single moment.

When they'd both reached the babies' room, Sakari quickly examined the twins to see what the matter was. She fed them, and luckily, they quickly fell asleep after that. "Good girls… you've been very good today," she weakly smiled. "You helped mummy a bunch with that. Auntie Sedna left early today because she felt sick, you see… Oh, girls…" She now looked up at her husband and fell into his arms. "I don't know it anymore," she whispered, "I want to be happy, I want to enjoy motherhood, but I barely can… I actually fear Xia, Rong! I'm a horrible mother… I'm so afraid she won't be able to control her powers and that we… that we have to give up this place we've grown so happy in…"

"I promise you that won't happen," he assured her, as he softly stroked her face. "I promise…"

"You can't promise me anything," she sobbed, "you can only _wish_…"

It was true. He knew it was the truth, and therefore, he couldn't deny her words. They were caught in silence again, but it wasn't comfortable anymore. Truth surely would come out one day, one way or another. And then…

He didn't even dare to think about that 'then'.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **sorry for this crappy chapter. It's a sort of a 'bridge', and I had a lot of difficulties writing this (which also explains why it took so long). Sorry also for the random Yukon-scene and such. It seemed the only way to show his transformation and how he's changed for the better.

The next chapter will NOT be chapter 6, but a small interlude, either about Yukon and Kaya, Balto and Sedna or Pon-pon. I plan on doing all three interludes throughout the story, because I feel like writing more about these characters ánd from their point of view, something I haven't done up until now. I hope you will like the interludes as much as the main story.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Interlude Balto and Sedna

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, Viacom. None of those are my names.

**

* * *

**

**Interlude – Balto and Sedna**

"Hm…" She was still half-asleep when she felt soft lips impressing hers.

"Good morning," his voice smiled.

She refused to open her eyes yet, and felt around her – she touched his arm, which was lying around her shoulder.

She was still rather self-conscious about that area of her body, after it got burnt that severely. The scars hadn't disappeared, and she knew they probably never would. But Balto didn't care, and she had to admit that it surprised her. Balto was known for his liking for pretty girls, and it was therefore that she'd almost fallen into a depression after she was burnt. She had honestly expected him to soon dump her, that he'd only wanted to marry her because he liked her looks and alright, maybe her personality, but just for a bit. But she'd hugely underestimated him: he'd stuck with her for as long as he could, he'd even risked punishment for showing up late for the fight against the Fire Nation navy, simply because he hadn't wanted to leave her alone. It had deeply moved her, and it was why she couldn't possibly be angry at him for leaving her alone eventually. It had complicated her wounds, but she'd survived. She had sworn she'd make it, to return the favour Balto had done her by staying with her. He wanted to be with her, so she couldn't do it to him to die. It was a silly reasoning, but it had worked to survive.

"You're silent."

"Yes."

He chuckled, softly stroked her face. "Not anymore now… Everything alright?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, with your pregnancy…"

She knew what he meant. It was her second pregnancy: the first one had gone wrong. And that was probably not only because she didn't desire the child back then: maybe it meant her body had trouble bearing a child. It wasn't impossible. There were more women with a lot of trouble during their pregnancy, and women who couldn't even have a child at all. She was lucky enough that she had actually been _able_ to have another child. "It's okay, Balto," she assured him, "really."

"Good." Another soft kiss, and then, he stood up. "I've got to go to work in half an hour, Sedna."

"I know…" She sighed, though it wasn't a desperate one. She was relieved. Relieved that he'd found a job, that he was happy with who he was now. He'd been almost depressed when he hardly earned enough money to take care of the two of them, let alone to feed a third mouth. But now, he was much happier. She never asked about his work: it made her happy enough that he came home cheerfully. She knew that he was a craftsman now, that he made supplies for everyday life. But she never asked what exactly he made. Vases, plates, clothes? As long as he didn't have to slaughter animals, she didn't mind. She knew he hated it to hurt animals and use their fur.

"I'll be going to Sakari," she now decided. It wasn't anything new: she'd been helping Sakari out every single day since the birth of her children. She had finally come to accept Xia's firebending, but that didn't mean she could handle two babies on her own. She was still convalescing from giving birth.

"Are you sure?" he asked, rather worried.

"Of course! Balto, she's my best friend," she replied, almost insulted now. "I'm not letting her down!"

"That's not what I meant," he calmly said. "You're expecting a child yourself, Sedna. How long now until it'll be born? Two months?"

"One and a half," she muttered. Of course, he was right, and she surely felt the child inside her now. It sometimes kicked inside her in the middle of the night, when she was having a hard time to catch sleep. "But until I really can't take it anymore, I will be there for her. I know she's a grown woman and all, but… I think she needs me nonetheless. No – I _know_ it."

To her relief, she saw a smile on his face now. "Okay, if you're sure you're going to be alright…"

* * *

"Good morning!" she called, as she entered Sakari and Rong's house. She'd received a key so that she could enter at any time, whenever Sakari was too tired to get up and open the she wasn't tired now, and walked towards her immediately. "Good morning, Sedna," she smiled, "I'm glad you're here."

"How are you doing?" Sedna informed, "how is Xia?" There was more to that last sentence than just 'how is she doing', and Sakari got the hint.

"She shows no signs of her skills," she muttered, as if she were afraid to be overheard. "Actually, I wonder if that one time she bent fire wasn't just a moment from a nightmare… but I still got the handkerchief, it is for real."

"Well, it's a good sign she doesn't use it, isn't it?" Sedna smiled. "Maybe she can control it, after all. Well, shall we bathe them?"

* * *

"Good afternoon," a voice smiled as she shut the door behind her.

She looked up in big surprise. "Balto?! Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"I took off for today," he simply said, "you had me worried this morning. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Well, sure," she hurried to say, "but aren't you in trouble now? You love this job, I don't want you to lose it because of me…"

"And now you first calm down," he almost demanded. He softly forced her to sit down on the couch, and she noticed how tired she actually was.

He was right: she needed more rest than she allowed herself to have. She shut her eyes and gave in to the rest she needed, leaning against his shoulder. She vaguely realized how he stroked her hair before she fell asleep.

* * *

As he looked down on her peaceful face, he counted his blessings once more.

Where would he have been if he hadn't met her? Before, he'd been flirting around as much as he could. He had no idea why – he just liked it to flatter girls, he supposed. He liked it to see them smile as he complimented them, but in the end, there was nothing more than just flattering words. Sedna, however, was much different.

Sedna had actually turned him down whenever he told her she looked nice, and she even hit him in the face once. But he couldn't give up on her because she told him off. Something in her attracted him to her, no matter how many times he was rejected. And slowly, he noticed she showed interest in him more than she used to. He'd taken a distance for a while, in which period he sometimes saw her glaring at him, only to avert her look with a blush when she noticed he was looking back.

He used all his courage to walk up to her again and confess his feelings, and to his surprise, she'd given him a tender smile. He'd thought she'd shout he told every girl the same, as she'd done before. But maybe she'd noticed she was special to him.

He hadn't known who he had been looking for, but that was before he'd met Sedna. She wasn't the type that needed protection, and she wasn't afraid to tell how she felt about things in no uncertain terms. Yet he wanted to be with her, to be there for her if she needed someone to stand up for her. He realized very well that those moments were rare, and maybe it wasn't just therefore he wanted to be with Sedna. It was as simple as that he loved her with whole his being. Nothing more, but most certainly nothing less.

He noticed how his hand rested on her chest, and he felt the rough scar that was underneath her clothes. It made him feel guilty. Would it have been such a big scar if he hadn't left her alone that day, in the cold? And actually, thinking about it, it was his fault that she'd been hit by the fire in the first place. If he hadn't been there, she'd had no reason to run towards him and accidentally take the blow… "I'm sorry," he whispered near her ear, "I'm so sorry…"

It hurt him more than what he could apologize for. He wanted to protect her, didn't he? Even though she didn't need that much protection. And at the one moment in her life she needed it the most, he'd abandoned her. Unconsciously, he'd now drawn her closer against him, and she moaned a little in her sleep. She tried to roll on her tummy, but he prevented her from it. He didn't know how much damage that would do to the unborn child inside her. Not much, probably, but he didn't want to take any risks anymore.

He hoped it'd be a girl again this time. Not to make up for the daughter they lost – just because he wanted to have a daughter. It was a bit strange for a Water Tribe man to think like that. He should want a son, to help protecting the Tribe… but no, Balto wanted a daughter. He had a nice bond to Sakka and Xia, whom he almost considered as his nieces. He wanted to have a little girl himself, and he knew Sedna wanted so too. She told him she simply felt there was a girl growing inside her, but he didn't know how serious she was about that. He hoped she truly knew for sure.

* * *

He noticed the next day he'd fallen asleep on the couch, next to her. She was still asleep: she'd been more exhausted than he had thought at first.

He was perfectly awake, and thus, his first worry was to check if he hadn't overslept for work. But that wasn't the case: it was still quite early. He'd probably fallen asleep early in the evening. As he looked through the window, he saw light already in the house close to theirs. Rong and Sakari were already awake, or at least one of them. Taking care of the twins, probably, he thought with a weak smile.

Rong and Sakari were almost as close to him as Sedna was. Sakari was like a little sister. Sedna and she had more or less grown up as twin sisters, and therefore, it wasn't that strange to see her as a sister to Balto. It also helped he'd never dated her before Sedna. After all, Sakari'd been a bit young to date him – he was three years older than Sedna, who was in turn older than Sakari. No, it was for the best she'd met Rong and grew happy with him instead.

Rong… It was strange. He'd never even considered he could possibly become friends with a firebender, but here he was now; having a best friend who was Fire Nation. He couldn't help it. He was furious at his nation of origin, but he couldn't hate Rong because of it. Rong had a gentle personality, and most of all, he hated the Fire Nation almost as much as he did. How could he hate him?

Oh, of course – he could have had multiple reasons. For instance, it was Rong's attack that had hit Sedna's chest and almost killed her. But he'd apologized for that over and over again, so much that he'd started to hate the apologizing rather than his actual act. Balto had forgiven him, though he couldn't recall ever telling him so. Maybe he should.

He wasn't so much his best friend, but rather his brother. It seemed odd to consider someone from a whole other world as a kind of brother, but it felt completely natural. Sedna had even had to correct him a couple of times when he'd asked when 'they'd pay his little brother a visit again'.

"Hm… Balto? What are we doing on the couch?"

He looked up startled, eventually smiled down upon the face of the girl that rested in his lap. "Good morning, Sedna. We were sleeping until just a couple of seconds ago."

"Ha-ha, I noticed that," she grinned. And then, all of a sudden, she seemed to collapse and grabbed to her tummy. "Ah…"

He was shocked, carefully grabbed her shoulders. "Sedna! Are you alright?"

"Yes, don't worry," she muttered, and she suddenly looked up with a smile. "I was startled a bit. Our little one has woken up, too – here." She took his hands and laid them carefully around her tummy. "Do you feel it?"

It took a while, but then, he felt a soft kick against his hand. It wasn't the first time he had contact with their child like this, but it still remained a little miracle. "It wants to come out, doesn't it?" he smiled, endeared.

"She," Sedna corrected him, "I'm sure it's a she. Don't go correct me and that I can't be for sure – I just feel it. There's no need to prepare for a 'disappointment' if it turns out to be a boy, really."

That's how he liked to see her – positive, happy. He softly impressed a kiss on her forehead, stroked her hair out of her face. "Maybe we should discuss names. Time is almost there, isn't it?"

"Yes…"

Her beaming face made him happier than anything else on the world. Yes, Sedna and he belonged together. He believed that more than anything.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** sorry to keep you waiting for so long! I suffered a bit of a writer's block, and I wanted to finish this first before typing chapter 6. This interlude is meant to be a bridge, because in chapter 6, the twins are twelve months old already.  
I don't think typing 2½ pages has ever taken me this long. Sorry again, and I hope you can enjoy this until the next chapter! Thanks for reading!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the Last Airbender © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, Viacom.  
Mentally scarring them with eh... _this_ placed in their great concept © me. :P

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The next couple of months had speeded by, and they'd actually been pretty peaceful. Rong'd permanently gained a job, and he therefore had to leave Sakari alone for half the day. She first had help from Sedna, but she couldn't do so anymore when her own pregnancy neared its end. She'd now given birth to a healthy baby daughter, Atka, but Sakari and Rong still hadn't had the time to visit her yet. They were just extremely busy. Rong worked long and hard at his job, and he was mostly tired out as soon as he arrived at home. Sakari was busy all day as well, trying to take care of the twins as well as she could. It got trickier by the day, as they were awake more hours of the day.

Rong stumbled in, just in time for dinner – or he would have been, if Sakari hadn't been too busy trying to hush Xia. Sakka had accidentally poked into her eye, an act which was of course the most horrible disaster that could possibly strike her sister.

"_Shush_, Xia – I know it hurts, but I can't help you, you just… Rong! Oh, I completely forgot about dinner! I was going to make it, but Sakka…"

"It's okay," he smiled, visibly suppressing the need to yawn. "I'll take a short nap if you don't mind… I had no idea one could possibly be this tired. I'm sorry, but I can't help it."

"It doesn't matter," she smiled, quickly pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Go get your sleep; I'll take care of business here."

"You're wonderful," he muttered, returning the kiss. "And not just therefore, I hope you realize that." He stumbled to the bedroom, and Sakari deeply sighed at the sight of him.

It had been like this for weeks in a row now. She didn't complain because he didn't help her with her chores, because in fact, he _did_ help her as much as he could. No, it was because they lived their own lives. Before, they'd caught up with each other's life at night time, when they laid themselves down into bed. But nowadays, they usually didn't reach past the point of 'how was your day?' and 'fine, thank you'. Either they were too tired to talk more, or one of them had already fallen asleep by then.

Xia had now finally calmed down and was so exhausted, that she suddenly fell asleep in her mother's arms. She hardly ever did that: she usually waited until she was in her crib or in her father's arms.

Sakari gently put her into her crib, sighed again and eventually went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

She dined alone that evening. She didn't mind, but she was worried about Rong not joining her. He had to eat, after all. And thus, she filled a plate for him and went to the bedroom with it. "Ehm… Rong?"

He still seemed to be asleep, and she took place on his side of the bed as she stroked his face. "Hey… You've slept for only an hour, so you probably haven't had enough rest yet, but… well, you need to eat…"

He slowly opened his eyes, glared at her. "Hm… what?"

"Dinner," she chuckled, showing him the plate.

He gave her a confused look for a moment, but eventually smiled. "Ah… thank you, Sakari." He sat up straight, took over the plate and looked at her. "I'm sorry for this," he now sighed. "It's not even that tiring at work, but it's just… I can't stop pondering, I can't help fearing we'll be found out… Sometimes I think it'd be for the best if I just left…"

"You will _not_ leave," she burst out, "you _swore_ you would not!"

"I didn't mean leaving _you_," he corrected himself. "I meant leaving this place, with or without you and the girls."

"With," she immediately decided.

He weakly smiled. "Leaving without you means I carry you with me in my heart, Sakari. But it could be for the best – I won't get you into trouble, you can continue to live here, the place you've grown up in…"

"And what about Xia?!" she almost screamed. "I can't believe you're actually saying all this nonsense! How can I raise Xia without you? I have no idea how to teach a firebender to control the fire!"

"Sakari, _calm down_," he sighed. "I never said I would be leaving next thing in the morning, now did I? We'll see. I'll only really leave without you if it's absolutely necessary, that's for sure."

"Hmf," was her only response, as she swept away some upcoming tears.

At that moment, a yelp came from the babies' room, and she rushed to it without thinking much about it. Her maternal instincts told her something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"Xia!" It was scaring. Xia was coughing and had a hard time breathing, but what was even worse was that she was spitting bits of fire every now and then. It was the first time since she'd shown her firebending skills. "Oh, Xia, please… make it stop," she whispered, caressing the baby's tummy. That mostly worked to calm her down, but not this time. "Xia, stop – calm down, calm _down_…"

"Allow me."

She hadn't even noticed Rong'd followed her to the room, until he'd lifted Xia from the crib right in front of her. "Control your breath a bit, young lady," he told the child. "That's the key to firebending." He softly laid his fingers against the tiny chest, breathed calmly to encourage the baby to do the same. "Concentrate… Nothing to worry about, Xia, you can fix this by yourself in now time."

As by miracle, the child indeed calmed down. Within a minute, she'd stopped spitting fire. She sought comfort in her father's arms and even gave him a happy smile when she looked up at him.

"That's great, Xia," he smiled back at her, "really great. I'm sure you'll master your skills in no time." He put his daughter back into her crib, closely watched by his wife.

"You're amazing with her," she whispered. "I could only wish _I_ had the same connection to her, but I can't get a grip on her… She's like a complete stranger to me, even though I bore her inside me for eight months."

Rong gave her a strange look now, which almost scared her off.

"Wh-what?!"

"That's exactly how _I_ feel, but about Sakka," he muttered. "I meant to tell you before, but… I think she's like you, Sakari. When it comes to her skills, I mean."

* * *

He noticed by the look in her eyes that she didn't quite understand his words. He was hesitant for a bit, because he had no proof at all and the chances were, after all, pretty rare. But he had to tell her what he thought – it wouldn't be fair if he didn't. "I think Sakka's a waterbender," he thus eventually said. "I know it sounds strange, but… Her and your energy, the feeling you both give off… They're so alike, Sakari."

"You're really spiritual," she now weakly smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the Avatar… you're not, are you?"

"Not to my knowledge," he grinned, yet the idea amused him. That idea would surely give them some opportunities – the Water Tribe would probably welcome him with open arms, for instance. But on the other hand – it brought a lot of problems with it.

"Rong," Sakari now muttered, "can't we… It's an idea to…"

"No," he quickly said. He didn't have to think twice to notice she had the exact same thoughts as he was having now. "It's too dangerous, don't you realize that? The cover would be blown right away if they'd try to teach me waterbending, and besides, sooner or later the Fire Nation would come to find me. That'd be even more dangerous – then there'd certainly be no more places to go for us. Fire Nation would kill me to secure their victory, and if not, the Water Tribe would banish me for sure."

"What… Rong, seriously – what did you _think_ I was going to say?" she asked in the utmost surprise.

"Eh… what _were_ you going to say?"

"Not a clue," she now sniggered. "It wasn't that important to begin with, but I was so confused by that sudden outburst of yours just now that I completely forgot about what I was about to say."

He could smack his own forehead from embarrassment – of course, it was a fact they often thought and spoke the same ideas, but it wasn't a standard for their conversations. "Sorry, I thought you were referring back to that Avatar remark."

"No, I thought up those arguments the day I realized I wanted you to be with me," she softly said. "Believe me, it was the first thing that passed my mind…"

_Here we go again_, he couldn't help thinking, as he saw tears coming up in her eyes. He adored her and couldn't blame her for crying about the thought of losing him. It flattered him, but it hurt him at the same time. He wanted her to be completely happy, but his presence as well as his absence both gave her reasons not to be. It was complicated. "Sakari…" He fiercely pressed her against him, and he felt how she tried to tear herself her loose, yet he didn't let go of her.

"Rong, don't…"

"You just more or less demanded I wouldn't let go off you," he gritted. His hand almost crushed her slender shoulder in his inner fury, and he quickly loosened his grip on her a little. "So I won't…" He now felt her warm, soft fingers on his shoulders, and she pinched him almost as tightly as he was holding her. He didn't mind the pain she caused with her sharp nails, which pierced right through his clothes into his flesh. The sensation made him fully realize how he held her, how he felt her and how he had her in his life. He now felt her cold nose in his neck, followed by a kiss so soft that he first mistook it for her breath. He weakly smiled and allowed his own fingers to wander in her neck, on her cheeks.

He was more with her than with anything else. Sakari in his arms was more reality than his very own existence. It was almost terrifying, the power and energy coming from the two of them as a couple. He pressed his lips on her eyes, one after the other one, to kiss every single tear away. He realized he was a bit rough on her this time, but he couldn't help himself. It was how he loved her – with all his strength.

And once more, he felt he'd made the right choice to abandon the Fire Nation to stay with her. They'd overcome the problems there would be – they'd already overcome so many, after all.

* * *

"Ma-ma!"

"Yes! That's great, Sakka!" she cheered, raising her daughter until she could look into her eyes. "Oh, time goes by so fast… you girls are almost celebrating your first birthday, you know that?"

"And you are nearing twenty," she suddenly heard behind her. A cold hand was laid on her shoulder, and she naturally didn't need to look up to know who it was. It could only be one person, after all.

"Hello, Rong. How did things go at your job?"

"Very well," he smiled, impressing a kiss on her ear. It tickled a bit, and she chuckled.

"I'd kiss you back if I wasn't holding our daughter."

Rong leaned over her shoulder and smiled at his daughter. "Hello, Sakka. Did I hear that right, and did you just say 'mama'?"

The child merely gave him a confused look, and clung to her mother, almost as if she was afraid of him.

"Sakka?"

Rong deeply sighed. "I knew it," he muttered. "She adores you, but she's scared of me."

"I'm sure she's not," Sakari hurried to say. "You probably just startled her by appearing that suddenly, it's not…"

"Yes, it is," he sighed, averting his head. It pained her to see him hurt like this. "I know it is. She feels no connection to me, she thinks of me as a complete stranger. And I feel it."

"Rong…" Why? Why did he have to suffer so much because of her? She'd made him stay in a, to someone of his birth, unfamiliar and hostile world, and now she'd given birth to a child that seemed to fear its father… She felt guiltier more than ever, more than anything even. She loved him so much that she felt selfish; selfish to keep him here and to bind him to her. She had to do something, say something to make him feel better. "Ehm… eh… Xia can say 'papa'. Or something that sounds like it, at least," she hurried to say. It wasn't a lie, as the child had pronounced something like that earlier that day, indeed – but it most certainly felt as a lie.

"Really?" Rong played the 'game' along with her. He'd laid his hands around her waist, and she felt how he, probably unaware of it, held on tightly to her as if he was afraid to fall over.

She was afraid that he was, indeed – if not physically, then most certainly mentally. And she wasn't sure if she could help him without falling herself in the process.

"She's awake, isn't she?" she now weakly smiled, as she carefully put the still startled Sakka back into her crib and looked into the other crib. She'd refused to have both of them sleep in the same crib after the poking-a-finger-in-the-eye incident. "Yes, she is," Sakari now answered her own question. She was looking right into Xia's piercing eyes, which had a look remarkably similar to the look from Sakka's eyes when she was so startled by her father, mere moments ago. "Xia…"

"PAPA!" The child suddenly shouted. "Papa, papa!"

Sakari wasn't even surprised anymore when almost the exact same scene repeated itself, now with Rong trying to calm Xia down instead of Sakari trying that with Sakka. She could only watch the father and _his_ child, as it was his and not theirs. It felt like backstabbing, but she knew it was the truth. Xia had never accepted her as her mother, and she doubted she ever would.

Rong noticed her looking at them, and he quickly made sure he had a free hand to squeeze hers. He had no words to comfort her, which was actually a good point. She didn't think she could bear it. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist, and leant against him. It wasn't fair of asking his support, while she wasn't even able to give it to him in return. But he didn't protest, and merely wrapped his arm tightly around her.

She needed him more than their daughters did. And she was pretty sure he felt that, too.

* * *

He looked at her that night, though with difficulty, as her face was scarcely lit by the flame of the nearby candle. She was asleep, tired as she was after crying all evening. He wanted to blame her, but he just couldn't. She was torn apart by the fact their children both seemed to prefer one of their parents above the other one, and it bothered him too. Had they done anything wrong, raising them? Or was it just decided by fate? Maybe it actually was. If Sakka was indeed a waterbender, as he suspected, it wouldn't be more than logical to think that she had a tighter bond with the person who could teach her than with the person that possessed the element opposed to hers. And the same went for Xia – why would she feel connected to someone whose element could quench her own?

That made sense, though it didn't explain why the twins seemed to care a lot about each other. And it didn't explain why he'd fallen in love with Sakari the way he had. If something prevented Sakka from getting close to him, that same thing should have prevented him from loving Sakari. But it hadn't.

Or maybe it had something to do with the fact he'd already learnt to control his element by the time he met Sakari? And the same for her, as he'd seen her doing her job as a Healer and even waterbending before he'd truly gotten to know her. Yes, it could be that. It could mean that, as soon as they'd taught their children to control their elements, they'd start to love both of their parents equally much. The thought set his mind at ease a bit, even though he had no way to prove it.

At that moment, the candle's light faded away, darkening the bedroom right that instant. Quickly, Rong moved his hand a bit and lit all the candles on the floor again. Firebending did have its profits from time to time.

It had been a while since they had a night for themselves, with both of them awake at least. He'd lit the candles to give the room a romantic atmosphere, and he was glad he'd done so. It had brought a smile to Sakari's face when she saw it, and for a while, she could forget about all her worries. It was pretty late already now, but it didn't matter that much. He'd have a free day tomorrow.

Sakari now moaned a bit, and the soft hand that caressed his chest told him she was awake. "Is it morning already?" she muttered.

He smiled, touched her face. "No, I just lit the candles again, that's all."

"Hm…" She rolled against him and sought comfort in his arms. No words were spoken once again, but the smile on her face was a true and happy one. "It's going to be alright, isn't it? You told me so…"

"Ssh." He bent over her and kissed her lips, as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Eh… Rong?"

"Yes?"

She chuckled as she pulled him closer against her. "I know you love me, but now you're probably being a bit too… _fierce._"

He didn't get what she meant, until he looked at the candles, which seemed awfully blazing all of a sudden. And so they were: they burnt with his passion-filled heart. He smiled a bit before he kissed her again. "I'll try to control myself."

* * *

"Cou… cou…"

"It's your_ cousin_," Sakari smiled at her daughter, "well, not really, but you can call her that way. Her name is Atka."

"A-ka!" Sakka repeated with a bright smile. She now looked at her sister, who seemed rather grumpy and was clinging to her father's hand. Sakka herself held onto her mother. "A-ka! Cosy!"

"Atka, cousin," Xia corrected her, without much effort. She surely picked up new words pretty fast, at least a lot faster than her twin sister. The two of them had both learnt to walk now, though Sakka preferred frisking above normal walking. Xia was more serious than her, and took problems and difficulties a whole lot more serious than her sister. They were two total opposites, but yet, they cared deeply for one another. They were now almost two years old, and old enough to come with their parents to visit Sedna and Balto.

Sakari and Rong had seen them quite frequently, as they visited them apart from each other. The other stayed at home with the twins, and it was with a reason. They never knew whenever Xia started to spit fire, and it'd be rather harsh to take her sister along and leave her at home. But lately, she'd been able to control her breath pretty well. She had wanted to herself: in despite of her young age, she noticed how her gift bothered her parents. Sakari couldn't help thinking, however, that Xia couldn't care less what _she_ thought about it – only her father's opinion mattered. It gave Sakari a difficult time to love both of her daughters equally much.

Sakka noticed her troubles, and gave her a confused look. "Mama sad?"

"Mama's okay, dear," she smiled, stroking the child's head.

"Okay," Sakka grinned. She grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed in it a little, which brought her remarkably much comfort.

"We're here! Do you girls want to knock the door?" Sakari asked, as soon as they'd reached the house. But unfortunately for the enthusiastic twins, Balto had already opened the door before they could knock it.

"Ah, there you are," he smiled, "come on in, Sedna and Atka are waiting for you."

Rong stayed with him for a while to talk, while Sakari entered the living room with her daughters. Sedna was sitting on the couch, holding her own daughter. Atka was twelve months now, but that didn't hold her back from liking it to be treated as if she was only one week old.

"Hi, guys!" Sedna smiled, "it's been a while, hasn't it? You still remember me, Sakka, Xia?"

"Auntie!" Sakka immediately called, running towards Sedna and clinging to her leg. She was pretty easy with connecting to other people, unlike her sister. Total opposites, once again.

* * *

"Bending, bending!" Sakka shouted all the way to their home. Sedna had mentioned waterbending in a conversation with Sakari, concerning Xia's gift and the possibility of Sakka being a waterbender. The child had been obsessed with that idea, as she'd seen her mother bending water before. Xia had listened too, but she'd become angry and had refused to talk ever since. Even her father couldn't get a decent word out of her, which was pretty rare.

"We're not sure if you can," Sakari tried to explain her, "we have to try it out first, so be patient, okay?"

"BENDING!" Sakka kept shouting, in her own demanding way. "BENDING! BENDING!"

"AAAH!" Xia suddenly screamed. It startled everyone, and Sakka quickly shut her mouth. Her sister only screamed if she ran out of words, and for a girl at the age of two, she already knew quite a lot of words. Something rather complicated was bothering her, and she couldn't get it out. That could get dangerous if she didn't control herself quickly.

"Xia, calm down," Rong hurried to say, as he knelt in front of his daughter. "Stay calm, control your breath, remember? We wouldn't want you to… to… well, you understand what I mean." He had to watch his words. A child throwing a tantrum always raised suspicions, and now, too, people were turning their heads to the young family to see what was going on.

Xia didn't know what to do with herself anymore, and she started crying hysterically. She sought comfort with her father, hid her head against his chest and grabbed his coat as she sobbed loudly. It was heartbreaking, especially to Sakari, who knew that if she'd try to comfort the child herself, she'd only startle her and make things worse.

Sakka wasn't really aware of what was happening, but she decided she'd better imitate her sister to assure she'd get attention too. Sakari held the crying child that tightly that she almost suffocated her, but she was too tensed to notice it. She watched Rong trying to calm her other daughter, just like half the village was doing now.

"Calm down, Xia," Rong muttered, "calm down, or you'll ruin everything… I don't want to scare you, but you're special. That special that people won't accept it, okay? You understand?"

The child nodded, but she couldn't get control over herself anymore. It was too late for that.

There was no way Rong could hide the suddenly burning sleeve of his coat that easily without everyone noticing it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** here you go, chapter 6 to keep you occupied! I have no idea when chapter 7 will be up, because I need to decide on some things myself before I'll write it. Not to mention the fact I should be doing homework right now, but whatever.  
I just realized Rong's perspectives in this chapter end ambiguous. Oh well. It won't get worse, I promise you. I'm too much of a prude anyway to write 'naughty' scenes.  
I hope you can like this chapter! It's, again, a bit of a bridge. I think this story will have 12 chapters as well, and chapter 6 is the middle one. Chapter 7 will probably start a lot darker, as you might have already guessed from this ending.  
There are quite some timeskips in this, which I actually don't like doing. But oh well. It was necessary this time.

Oh yes: Atka is actual Inuit language, I looked it up (the other names were made up, ahem...). It means 'guardian spirit', and I rather liked it as a name for Balto and Sedna's little girl. It suits her.  
I can't wait to design her, as well as Sakka and Xia! I must draw them soon. Never mind me and my useless ranting against myself.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you can continue to like this story!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. That's why this is a FANfiction: it's all © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, Viacom.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She hardly realized what happened ever since Xia'd set Rong's coat on fire. Before she knew it, several shocked Water Tribe faces had passed her, words were spoken in a harsh voice, and she found herself again crying and in Rong's protective arms. But those arms had lost their power, or so it seemed – they were around her, but no longer holding her tightly. Was she losing him? Or was he losing himself?

As she looked up into his face, she thought it was both. His face was even paler than normally, and his eyes… she'd never seen his eyes as desperate as now. Something horrible must have been said, something she'd missed out. "Rong… The twins…"

"Ssh…"

"Where are they?" she whispered, "where are our girls? Did they…"

"They're right here," he muttered, "we've gotten some time to pack our stuff and leave."

"_What_?!" It was a complete shock, even though she knew she could have expected that. How come she hadn't even heard the words telling her to leave?

"You fainted," he sighed, "as they ran to us for an explanation, you couldn't take it anymore. You went pale and fell; I could only barely catch you before you hit the ground. I didn't need to say anything. They guessed what was going on, and Xia was still upset, so they immediately identified her as a firebender. Since you've shown before that you're a waterbender without a doubt, they questioned me about how it was possible you gave birth to a firebending child." He bent his head as he continued. "I'm sorry, but all I could do was confessing… If I hadn't done that, they'd driven me that mad that I'd have given myself away anyway. I told them to keep you in their Tribe, that I'd leave on my own, but they wanted Xia and Sakka away as well. They wouldn't trust me on my word that Sakka's a waterbender. And then – I don't know if you can recall it, but… you woke up all of a sudden, and told them you wouldn't allow us to leave you. You really said so, Sakari!"

For the very first time, she saw how tears were rolling over his face. As fast as she could, she swept them away with her sleeve, but tears kept appearing. "Rong, please," she whispered in a tender voice. "I know you're speaking the truth, because that's the only response I could possibly give. Look at me…" She forced him to look into her eyes, seized his face. "I could never allow you to leave," she told him, "_never_, okay? I belong to you. If you'd walk away, I'd be forced by my own will to follow you. I thought you knew how much I love you!"

He silently nodded, and pressed her against him with all his might. She couldn't care less that he hurt her – at least he had his strength back. At least she wasn't on her own anymore.

"I don't think I can ever forgive myself," he muttered, kissing her forehead. He quickly lost his grip on her. "I'm dragging you away from your roots, right into a very insecure future…"

"Every future with you and our girls in it is perfect to me," she soothed him. She felt like the mother she was to her twins when she laid Rong's head against her bosom. She mostly did that whenever Sakka was hugely upset – she didn't dare to do it with Xia, who was unpredictable in her mother's arms. It felt a bit odd, as it was mostly Rong who held _her_ and told her everything was going to be alright. But this time, he was broken and held on to her like a baby, desperately seeking security. She was the only one who could comfort him – it was her fate he was crying over, after all. She stroked his hair with a resolute hand, could even bring herself to a weak smile. "You heard me, Rong? Don't cry for me, I can get over it."

"Mama?" It was a soft, serene and timid voice, a voice she wasn't used to. It took her a while to realize that it was Sakka. "Sad?"

She swallowed a bit, grabbed the little girl's hand. "We're going to move from this place, Sakka," she told her, "we're going to make a trip, sail a bit. Would you like that?"

"Move," the child repeated, and she suddenly started to shine. "Move! Xia! Move, move!" As fast as her little legs could go, she hurried to get to her sister, and hugged her in her excitement. Xia didn't seem that excited at all, probably because she was still looking at her father. Of course: she'd always looked up to her father as a protector, but now, he was in his wife's arms as Xia herself had often lain in his.

"You _do_ mind," Rong muttered, as he carefully detached himself from her.

"Yes." It was no use lying about it. "But you managed to get through the same situation, didn't you? You had to leave your home, too; you even let them believe over there that you're dead. If you can do it, why can't I?"

"Because you don't hate your Tribe," he said. It was the painful truth. "You love the people here, you belong here. I never belonged in the Fire Nation, I hated most of the people over there. You can't compare it."

"But think about the benefits," she gave it a second try. "Why don't we go to the Fire Nation? Then you and Xia don't have to hide your powers anymore! That's great, right? I mean, waterbending is a lot easier to hide than firebending, especially if there's no water around. And there's probably not much water when you're off the coast over there, is there?" She almost believed her own positivism, but Rong didn't buy it.

"You have family and friends who live here. I won't believe you if you say you can leave them without pain in your heart. Even _I_ can't, and I have only lived here for a couple of years. You've lived here your whole life."

"We can keep in touch," she hurried to say. "I mean, the two of us kept in touch when you were gone… You have a Messenger Hawk, right?"

"Don't be so positive," Rong muttered. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to look into her eyes, but she averted them from his piercing look. "Please, Sakari… Is this what you want? Dress in red, pretend you agree with the war, hold yourself back every time they mention the Water Tribes?"

"It's not like we have much of a choice," she whispered. "_I_ know you're nothing like the firebenders who just want to burn things down and take over the world, but no-one else believes it. We'll always be sent away because of your firebending, unless we go to the one place were firebenders are accepted rather than feared."

"I can't ask you…"

"No. I proposed it, you just need to accept," she weakly smiled. "Just like you proposed to me over three years ago and wanted _me_ to accept." She had touched a tender spot there – his stern look softened a bit as he thought back of it.

They had a strong marriage. They had to, otherwise they would never have managed to get through so many hardships together. "I'm… I'm glad you want to come with us…"

"Of course…" she whispered, embracing him once more. She had to hold herself back not to cry. "Of course…"

* * *

He lifted his armour and several other Fire Nation clothes from the bottom drawer of his closet. It came in handy that he'd never thrown it away, though he wasn't too fond of the idea that he might have to go back into the navy. "You Healed me too well, Sakari," he muttered with a sad smile.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up in surprise. Sakari was back: she'd been away to put the twins into bed, so that they could pack their stuff in peace. It was settled now: they'd set sail to the Fire Nation first thing in the morning. One day to pack things, to say goodbye to the people he'd grown so fond of. One last night to spend in the house that was built for the two of them. Farewell to their friends, farewell to this place – the only place Sakari knew, the only place Rong'd ever called 'home'. It was going to hurt, deep inside his heart – a pain that would never go away anymore.

In the mean while, Sakari still awaited his answer. "Well?"

"If you had done a lousy job, I would have been too mutilated to serve the war."

Her face immediately fell, and she clung to him as soon as she could. "I hurt you," she suddenly muttered.

"Sorry?!"

"My love hurt you," she repeated, as her hands travelled into his shirt. Her fingers stroked the skin on his shoulder, which bore very small scars. They were hardly visible to those who didn't know they were there. "Remember?" her lips whispered near his ear. "You almost strangled me in your embrace… I in turn cut you with my fingernails, because I didn't want to let go of you. And I still don't." She kissed the largest one of the scars, looked up at him. "Can't you lie a bit when they ask you to join again? Back ache?" she proposed. "There still is a scar, after all, and a pretty big one… Gosh, I sure gave you some scars…"

He shivered as her fingertips softly caressed the scar on his back. She was the only one he'd ever allowed to touch it. He couldn't reach the spot himself, and further, no-one else had touched his back ever since the incident. "It wasn't you who gave me that one," he muttered, stroking her face.

She was blushing – only faintly, but there was definitely a blush all over her face. She was shy to touch him, shy to touch her own husband… "No, but I could have Healed it better," she answered. "I just… didn't… because I wanted you to stay with me. If only I hadn't…"

"If you hadn't, I'd never have known what blessing it is to be married to you," he interrupted her. "If someone here is to blame, it's me. Stop making up excuses that allow you to blame it all on yourself, okay?"

She carefully nodded as she laid her face against his chest, her hands still resting on his back. "I can live with this move," she now muttered. "I can live with it, because I'm with you… But you must swear me you'll never leave me, Rong. Swear it."

"On my own life," he promised her. It was the only condition under which he'd leave Sakari – if he'd die. And he hoped that wouldn't be any time too soon.

* * *

It was cold that night, causing him to wake up from time to time. One thing he'd never gotten used to in the Tribe was the cold – it kept him awake. To kill time, he looked at the young woman next to him in bed. She was used to cold and slept quietly, curled up into a foetus-like position. She was still a kid inside. How could he have done all this to her? Now, she was his wife, the mother of their children, and about to be torn away from her roots. She could tell him she could live with it as much as she liked, he still didn't buy it.

He was amazed by her strength – she was more powerful than he'd ever be. With tenderness, he now stroked her face and kissed it over and over again. Even though she was asleep, he wanted to soothe her mind and take all her worries away. Suddenly, he heard a soft snigger, followed by her gentle voice.

"Get some sleep, Rong. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

"I can't sleep, it's too cold."

She sighed with a smile, laid her warm body against his and wrapped her arms around him. "Better?"

"Hm."

She was soothing _him_. It should be the other way around, it should have been the other way around all that day, but it hadn't been. He felt like he'd failed as her husband, and it was a horrible feeling.

* * *

The next day was almost devastating. They rose early, woke up the twins and got ready to leave. The view of an empty house was terrifying – some day, a new couple would move into it and be happy… The idea almost ripped her heart into pieces. Once more, the injustice that was done to him struck her. Why, why couldn't _they_ be happy here? Rong had never used his skills to kill or injure on purpose, not even once. Sure; if he was angry, sparks came from his hands. But was that more dangerous if he didn't touch anyone than an untrained waterbender, who bent a wave over the town in his anger? It wasn't fair.

Saying goodbye to her loved ones was hard. First to some childhood friends and adults, next to Yukon and Kaya. Yukon almost crushed her in an embrace, which gave her an uncomfortable feeling. "Yukon, I…"

"You taught me so much," he muttered in her ear. "So much, Sakari… I don't know what to do when you're gone…"

"Kaya will help you," she weakly smiled. "Don't depend on me, a wife to someone else. Count on your own wife, who loves you so dearly."

"Sakari…" Kaya now approached them, after bidding Rong goodbye. She laid her hand on Sakari's shoulder, looked into her eyes. "We'll take care of Pon-pon and her kids, I promise," she weakly grinned. "I wish you all luck and happiness, all four of you. I hope the war will end soon and that you will be able to return. You guys belong here."

"Thank you, Kaya." She detached herself from Yukon now, walked to her parents. "Mum, dad… I'm sorry, mother, I never told you the truth," she whispered. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way…"

"I've always known," her mother muttered, embracing her only child. "But I've also always known he was the right one for you. You need someone like him, Sakari. Someone who is fierce, who will protect you at all costs but will also allow you freedom. I don't care he's a firebender, and I wished more of us thought like that in our Tribe. Take good care of him when he needs you, girl. And of course take care of your children."

Sakari nodded, though she had a hard time suppressing her tears after those words. She suddenly looked at her mother in a whole other way. Yes, she now understood why her father loved her because she was her – because she was one amazing woman. "Dad?"

"Take care of yourself," he said, with a stern expression on his face. She'd never seen him crying, but she knew this expression was very close to it. "And allow others to take care of you, because I know you find that hard to accept. But you need to, girl. Rong loves you and would do nothing rather than protecting you."

"I know," she smiled, "thank you, dad… You take care of yourself, too…" She embraced him and her mother for the last time. Saying goodbye to them was hard. They'd welcomed her into this world, raised her with love and taught her everything she knew. She couldn't think about not having them around anymore.

"Sakari?"

She sighed before she turned around. Now was the hardest part of them all. Saying goodbye to her closest friends, possibly the best friends one could ever have in a life time. "Sedna… Balto…"

"Don't forget about Atka," Balto smiled, lifting his little girl higher on his arm. The child gave Sakari a broad smile, unaware of the fact that this would probably be the last time she'd ever see her in real life.

"Mimi!" the child grumbled, the nickname she always gave her, as she grabbed the hand Sakari had reached her. She held on tightly to her, as if she tried to make her stay.

"You're a fool for moving with them out of your own free will, but I'd have done exactly the same," Sedna now muttered, as she stepped forward and grabbed her friend's hands out of her daughter's. "I understand you can't say goodbye to your own little family, but I don't hate you less for leaving me." Her words would have seemed harsh on paper, but in the way Sedna spoke them, they were gentle and friendly. She now embraced her and laid her head against Sakari's. "I love you, old friend," she smiled. "And don't you ever dare to forget about that."

"Never…" When they let go of one another, both of them had tears in their eyes.

"You're the best friend I could ever have had, Sakari."

"That's mutual…"

Balto now interfered and took Sedna in his free arm, as if he wanted to protect her from her sadness. He now gave Sakari a remorseful look. "I already said goodbye to Rong," he explained his appearance without his friend. "And it was hard, but it's extremely awkward to bid _you_ farewell… I'm not going to embrace you for obvious reasons, but, well, I don't know…"

"Let's just shake hands, then," Sakari muttered, sweeping her tears away and trying to produce a smile.

Balto quietly nodded and grabbed her right hand in both of his hands. His clutch on her was strong, but she tried to keep a straight face, no matter how hard it was. "You guys are great, Sakari," he muttered, "and you belong here. Here, and nowhere else. I just hope the others will notice that soon enough."

* * *

"Hereby, I call the traitorous firebender and his children forward, of whom at least one of them shares his murderous skills." The words spoken by the Chief were harsh on Rong, but they were even harsher as he continued about Sakari. "His wife is one of our own. A well-respected member of the Northern Water Tribe has shamelessly decided to _ignore_ a war that has lasted for fifty years and marry a _firebender_. She even gave birth to his _children_!" He accented the words he found the most shameful, and Rong had a hard time keeping his mouth shut and not making the situation any worse. "This woman decided to save her honour and will leave with her husband and their bastard children. I therefore declare this woman, her husband and all their belongings and descendants banished for life from the Northern Water Tribe."

Those last statements came as a shock. They had known Rong, Xia and Sakka would be banished for life from the Northern Water Tribe. Of course: that had been obvious after the interrogation on Rong. But Sakari's banishment… Sakari had offered to leave by free will, and no-one had expected her to be banished by law as well. And then the fact their descendants were also banished… That was simply cruel. People in the far future wouldn't be able to enter the place of their original roots, just because of something their ancestors had done!

He looked at Sakari, but she didn't move a muscle. Yet, he noticed something about her. Her eyes, as always, gave away her true feelings, even if she tried her best to hide them. They shimmered if she was teasing him, they refused to reflect light whenever she was tired. And right now, they looked as if they could break into pieces any second now.

She was broken by this verdict – banished from the place she loved so dearly, banished even though she'd made it clear she was leaving voluntarily anyway.

Would she still be banished if the war ended? He wanted to ask her, someone else if she didn't know the answer maybe, but he didn't get a chance to. Sakari took his hand into her right one, grabbed the twins and wrapped her left arm around them. She had her hands filled with her dear little family.

"We understand and accept this verdict," she said with a clear voice. "We will now take our leave."

* * *

They loaded all of their belongings into a small boat, and Rong wondered subconsciously how long it'd take before they'd sink because of the weight of it. They helped the twins into the boat first, then stepped in themselves. This was it, then. The final farewell to this place, their one and only home.

Silently, Sakari bent the water around them to move the boat away, and they set sail without looking back at the home they left behind.

* * *

The Northern Water Tribe had become a small, blurry dot in the horizon when Sakari eventually lowered her hands and gave them a rest on her lap. Rong didn't dare to look at her nor talk to her, afraid of how she might react. This could only be extremely hard on her, harder than it was on him, to say the least. Once again, the intense feelings of guilt in his heart made him nauseous. He swallowed, then laid his hands on hers. "Sakari…"

There was a soft sob, and next, she lay in his arms like a little child, sobbing and crying. And he held her, stroked her back and tried to comfort her as well as he could.

Xia and Sakka merely stared at them and were, for once, silent. They seemed to understand that this was a moment to be shared only by their parents – they didn't belong into this scene. They belonged with them on this boat, but not in this desperate embrace.

* * *

Hours had past when he suddenly awoke from a slumber. Sakari'd been sailing the boat by bending the water after he'd given her directions on a map, to a deserted part of the Fire Nation. She'd been sailing so that he could rest – they'd later switch roles to keep it even.

Sakari was indeed still waterbending, keeping her head down though, to read the map on her lap. Sakka rested against her mother's legs while sitting in front of her – but where was Xia?

And then, he suddenly noticed her. His second daughter was hidden under her mother's coat, pointing out the place they were going to on the map. Rong couldn't help himself but smile. So Xia was connecting to her mother, after all. It was only a small step to find directions together, but it was still a step into the right direction.

Unfortunately, Xia had already noticed he was awake before he could pretend he wasn't. He didn't want to interrupt the moment she was having with her mother, but it was too late already. "Daddy!" The girl stumbled towards him and made the boat wobble dangerously.

"Look out, little lady," he smiled, "you almost threw all off us overboard! Were you helping mummy with finding our way?"

"Yes," the girl shone, clinging to his leg. She was always like that – either climbing on his lap or clinging to his legs, as he was way too tall for her to embrace. "Did I do good?"

"Not good; well," he couldn't help correcting her. "And I wouldn't know – I don't see land yet, do you?"

The child shook her head before she suddenly ran back to her mother. "Mummy, land! Go land!"

Sakari seemed happily surprised by the girl's sudden affectionate way to approach her, and embraced her as quickly as she could. "Mummy's a bit tired now, so daddy will take it over," she smiled, looking over her daughter's shoulder to her husband. Her eyes pleaded him to take it over indeed, as she was worn out. The lack of light in her eyes told him that already.

"Daddy will, indeed," he thus said, grabbing the oars that had been resting aside for a while now. Sakari didn't need them.

* * *

From the corners of her eyes, she watched her husband carefully rowing the boat as fast and as well as he could. He was a lot slower than she was, but she had the advantage of waterbending by her side. It wasn't completely fair.

She was worn out, but satisfied. Xia had suddenly approached her as Rong had fallen asleep, asked what she was doing and if she could help. It had surprised her, but she was happy to close her daughter into her arms and explain to her where they were going to. She still wasn't sure if she understood it, as she was still a bit young. Sakka'd fallen asleep during her explanation, and quite honestly, she hadn't expected otherwise.

She wondered if it was for the fact they were now nearing the Fire Nation that Xia seemed to have changed in a positive way. Could she feel they were heading towards a new life, in which she didn't have to suppress her bending powers? It sounded rather ridiculous, but it was the only logical explanation she could come up with for now. Especially since Sakka seemed a bit down ever since they'd gotten on the boat, as if she felt deep inside that she could never learn to use _her_ possible bending skills properly in the place where they were going to.

Truth being told, she wasn't too happy either, and it wasn't just because she was leaving her home. She didn't know how she could tell, but there was a difference between her being down because of that and her being down for another, unknown reason.

She softly stroked her daughters' heads before she sunk into a deep, uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm back again with chapter 7! This time, I wasn't late because of school, but because I got a new laptop. It took a while before Word was installed on it, you see? Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!  
It's on to the Fire Nation now! Hm, time to make up some Fire Nation-ish names...  
Thank you very much for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender. It is © Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, Viacom. I do claim this fanfiction.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

"Mummy?"

She vaguely heard the soft voice, belonging to one of her daughters. Was it the sleep that made her head so fuzzy that she couldn't decide which one of the twins was talking to her? It was so awkward that Xia was suddenly acting nice to her, to notice that her voice was no longer sharp when she spoke to her mother. It was therefore that it took her a while to identify the twin talking to her. It was Xia, indeed – she sat next to her father, but was looking at her mother in a worried way. It moved her, until she looked at Sakka next to her. The girl seemed upset with her sister, who now showed interest in their mother. Was she jealous? That'd be insane, but then again – she was only two. How much did she really understand about the cold relationship between Xia and Sakari? "What is it, Xia?"

"New home," the girl smiled, pointing at the coast they were nearing.

She weakly smiled, though her heart sank. It was so… definitive now that the Fire Nation was so close. There was no turning back. There'd never been a turning back, but now, she knew for sure.

"Mama!" Sakka now suddenly shouted. Her face was stern as she clung to her mother's legs, holding her back from standing up.

"Yes, dear?"

The girl shook her head, as if she couldn't say the words, and reached out her hands to her mother again. Sakari sighed with a smile and took her in her arms. She knew what the child meant. 'We don't belong here, do we? We can't be ourselves here.' She hadn't learnt the words yet to say it, and thus, Sakka merely clung to her mother as she was lifted by her.

How long had they been sailing? Days, weeks maybe? She couldn't remember. All she could recall was changing places with Rong every now and then, waterbending the boat followed by taking care of the twins when Rong took over, or sleeping so that she wouldn't be worn out afterwards.

Rong was wearing his Fire Nation clothes, she now noticed – when had he changed into them, or had he already worn them when they first took off? She couldn't remember that, either.

"When we arrive, I want you girls to wait here until I get back, okay?" he now said, as he tied his hair into a neat bun. It was strange to see him formal like that – she still preferred him with his hair down. "I'm going to buy us some clothes, as I don't think we'll be welcomes heartily if we show up in Water Tribe clothing. Sakari? Could you take care of the hair styles in the mean while?"

She nodded, a bit timid: he mostly didn't tell her what to do, but asked for her opinion first.

He noticed she was uncomfortable with it and took her hands with a smile. "I'm not going to boss you around here, don't worry," he muttered as he pressed a kiss on her hands. "I respect you too much for that."

"I know…" And suddenly, something struck her. "Rong! Our skins are tanned, Sakka's eyes and mine are blue! How can we pass as Fire Nation?"

"There are Fire Nation people with darker skin tones, so that shouldn't matter," he appeased her. "And about your eyes… Well, even _if_ they'll notice – and I highly doubt that as long as you're dressed accurately… Anyway, those eyes of yours are so enchanting – they'll forget what they wanted to question you about after looking into them."

She weakly smiled at that – he always knew how to flatter her. "Okay," she whispered. "Just… take care of yourself when you go out on your own, okay?"

"Promised," he smiled, pressing another kiss on her hands.

* * *

"Loopies! _Loopies!_"

"Sakka, _shush_!" Sakari hurried to say. Sakka was throwing a tantrum like there was no tomorrow when her mother tried to undo her hair loopies. The girl had thick hair, and all of it was forced inside those things. The plan was to give her a bun and have the rest hanging down, but the child got desperate at the mere thought of losing her beloved hair loopies. "Y'know what?" she now sighed. "I'll give you a bun and put the rest of your hair into loopies after that, okay? You've got plenty of hair, anyway."

"Loopies?" Sakka now repeated with an innocent, sweet smile.

"Yes, loopies you'll have," Sakari smiled.

Sakka now cooperated, and her hair was quickly fixed after that. Next was Xia. She was silent, but didn't protest as her mother loosened her hair from her two short braids. Her hair curled a bit so shortly after the braids were gone, but it was actually completely straight and by far not as thick as her sister's. Carefully, Sakari collected her hair into a bun and fastened it on top of her head. "There, done," she smiled, tapping her second daughter's shoulder. Xia quickly rose and took place next to her sister on the other side of the boat, which was tied up now to a solid rock. Rong'd already left the boat to buy clothes as he'd told, leaving his three girls behind.

Sakari now grabbed her own hair and tried to make a bun with it, but it was far too long. Eventually, she made a ponytail out of it and let two loose locks out of it, one on each side of her face. It was a bit more casual that way. That was done.

Her hand unconsciously touched her necklace, and she was startled by it. The necklace! Of course! It was so obviously Water Tribe that it didn't matter if she wore red – she'd be identified immediately. But she didn't want to get rid of it just like that. It meant too much. Maybe she could replace the choker with a red one and wrap something around the pendant? She could ask Rong as soon as he'd gotten back. She wondered what he was doing right now.

* * *

He'd eventually found a shop in which they sold cheap clothing. He didn't want to spend a lot of money right at the first day. After all, he didn't know how long it would take before he'd find a new job here. At this place, he saw by the plate outside, they sold new and second-hand clothing, and they also stocked used clothing. He took a quick decision as he walked in.

"Good afternoon," a friendly shop-assistant smiled. "How can I help you?"

"You stock used clothes, don't you?" he inquired, and thankfully, the man nodded. "Good. Maybe this might be of some use for you." Without thinking much about it, he put the uniform he used to wear in the navy on the table. He'd carried it with him for no reason, but now, it seemed like it had been fate he hadn't left it in the boat. The uniform was hardly worn and, besides from the scorch-mark on the back, as good as new.

The man gave him a confused look. "I think we can use this, but… shouldn't you need it yourself?"

"I retired," he lied. It wasn't completely true – not yet, at least. He'd never officially retired, he'd only officially 'died'. If he went ahead and spread the word he was alive, he'd be forced back into the navy immediately.

"Retired? At your age?"

"Yes, I got injured. Badly. My back," he said with a forced smile, as he pointed out the mark on the uniform. "I was lucky I got out of it alive."

The man was still suspicious. "You walk pretty well for someone with such a serious back injury."

"I could show you the scar, if you want to see some proof." That did the trick.

"N-no, I believe you," the man quickly said. He almost immediately changed the subject. "Ehm, well… it's in fine shape – after that scorch-mark has been fixed, I can sell it as new. Do you want to be paid in money or in clothes for it?"

"Clothes, please."

* * *

There was quite an amount of clothes to choose from, even in the second-hand section. He'd already found clothes for himself and some for the twins, but it was more difficult to find something fitting Sakari. Dark red would suit her best, but what kind of clothes did she like to wear? He found it frustrating that he didn't know something simple like that. What did she prefer? A dress, a skirt? Long sleeves, short? Probably long, as she didn't know any better. She was still Water Tribe, after all. Then again… That probably meant she'd find it pretty hot in the Fire Nation, so short sleeves or a sleeveless shirt were probably the best idea. Relieved, he sought out a sleeveless shirt and went on to the skirts and dresses. Skirt it would be, now that he'd chosen a shirt already. Or should he also buy a dress? He really should have brought her along, but then again, who'd be watching the twins…

He eventually decided on a skirt, which had a loose stroke on it to make it a bit playful. It suited her for some reason. Just in time, he remembered they had to sleep as well, and he grabbed some nightwear before he'd forget about it. He'd come back later for some more clothes, this was enough for now. "How much do I need to pay? I doubt one uniform makes up for this," he said to the shop-assistant.

The man looked at what he'd laid in front of him with a surprised look. "Children's and women's clothing? You're a family-man already?"

He couldn't help it – he felt proud immediately. "Yes – I'm married to the most wonderful woman and father of twins," he smiled. "Two girls, at the age of two right now. You should see them, they're adorable."

"Take them with you the next time you come again," the man suggested with a smile, as he put the clothes in a bag. "And your wife as well. What shall we say… Well, I don't usually sell children's clothing, so if you hadn't taken them, they'd be lying around for quite a while… and I think I can get rid of the uniform pretty soon. It's wanted, especially in this shape." He now reached Rong his hand. "Let's call it even."

"Are you sure?" he inquired.

"Well, I think I can count on it you'll return here as a customer," the man smiled, referring to the relatively small amount of clothes he'd just bought. "Y'know what? Really take your family with you next time, I'd love to meet them. You're not from around here, are you?"

Rong felt how blood rushed to his cheeks. They didn't have a cover story! How stupid! He'd thought about something as minor as clothing, but not about a way to explain where they'd come from. It was of no use if they looked like Fire Nation if they couldn't find a way to hide the fact they came from a Water Tribe. "Ehm, that's a long story, so it'd probably be better if I tell you another time," he thus hurried to say. His brain had to work fast now. He'd make something up with Sakari; together, so that they wouldn't be mistaking if it happened to occur they were asked about their roots separately from one another. But first, he suddenly realized, he needed something else. "Hey, do you have a red ribbon of some sort? The kind you can use for a choker?"

* * *

He couldn't stop staring at his wife when he'd gotten back at the boat.

And she got visibly uncomfortable by it. "W-what? Do I look weird?"

He quickly shook his head in denial. "I just… barely recognized you," he now said. It was true: he'd had to look twice before he'd realized it was his wife indeed who was with their children. Without her hair band and with her hair in a ponytail like that, she suddenly seemed so much more mature. It was as if he only realized now that she was a grown woman, though young, and no longer the sixteen-year-old girl he'd fallen in love with. She'd grown up, and he only noticed it now. He was almost ashamed by it.

Sakari in the mean while had stood up and walked towards him. Carefully, she took over the bag and looked inside it. "A skirt," she noticed with a smile. "Good choice, thank you. Why are you staring at me?"

"Ah… ehm…" Why was he shy? What was this all about? They were married, they had been married for what, three years? And now, he was shy all of a sudden because he saw she'd grown up! That was simply ridiculous. "You… You really are a woman."

"No, really?" she grinned. "My, what a discovery!"

He sighed, but he couldn't blame her for taking it that way. "Never mind," he said, "I just… suddenly see you as a woman. Not as a girl anymore."

"Is that a compliment?" She seemed unsure of how to respond and pulled a funny face.

"Yes, you can say so," he smiled. With a face like that, she immediately returned to being the girl she was when he first met her. He didn't care – he loved her nonetheless.

* * *

After she'd shown Sakka and Xia their new clothes, Sakari realized something she'd thought of earlier. Carefully, she laid her hands around her necklace. "Rong, this…"

"I've thought about it," he interrupted her. "Come here…"

She approached him and felt how he laid his hands in her neck. She thought he was just embracing her, and thus, she wrapped her arms around him in response. Then, she heard his soft chuckle, mere seconds before she didn't feel the necklace around her neck anymore.

"What did you think I was going to do?"

"Eh…"

He now grabbed a dark red ribbon from his pocket, just the size of the choker that had been around her neck mere seconds ago. Most carefully, he took the pendant off the navy blue choker and attached it to the dark red one. "There you go."

"But the pendant," she muttered with a blush. He'd actually thought about it and there she was, nagging that it wasn't good enough. It made her feel horrible – ungrateful to say the least.

But he didn't take it that way. "Hm, you're right about that. Let's see, I think I've got something…" He grabbed a little piece of red fabric and a thin thread out of his pocket, and tried to match the size of the fabric with the pendant. "Big enough to wrap it in," he noted, "good. We'll wrap it and make it a little amulet, okay? That way, you can keep on wearing it without calling attention to it."

"Thank you," she whispered, patiently waiting as he wrapped the pendant into the fabric. As soon as he was done, she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him as tightly as he could. "You have no idea how much this means to me…"

"I'm just being selfish," he grinned. "I spent so much time into carving that thing…"

"You can't see the carving when it's wrapped like this," she now remarked.

"Hm. Details…"

She chuckled and allowed him to put the choker around her neck again with tender movements. "All that's left now is getting dressed," she sighed. "Where can we do that?"

"Eh?"

She rose an eyebrow. Why was he so surprised by a question as simple as the one she just asked? "Y'know, a place where we can put our stuff and spend the night until we've found a house," she explained. "Ehm… you thought about that, right?" His even more surprised look didn't predict much good. "Rong! You _forgot_?!" Unreasonable anger bubbled up inside her all of a sudden, and she had a hard time controlling it. "You moron!" she shouted. Sakka and Xia looked up startled and clung to one another in despair, but she didn't pay much attention to that for once. "You think about clothes, you even think about my necklace, but you forget about something as important as a place to _live_! We can't live on a _boat_, Rong, you stupid… Oh, you FOOL!" Why was she so mad at him all of a sudden? Of course, it was silly he forgot, but it wasn't a complete disaster. Then why did it _feel_ like a complete disaster that they didn't have a roof to live under yet? With a shock, she realized that was the answer. It was precisely _because_ they didn't have a home here, and it was still questionable if they'd ever really feel at home here to begin wth. The one place they'd felt at home at was, after all…

Her thoughts stopped as she felt Rong's finger softly stroking her eyes all of a sudden. "Rong…"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, for everything… Don't cry, girl, not yet. Be strong for a while, for the twins, okay? I'll go right now to look for a place and to pick up something else I just realized I forgot. I'll return as soon as possible to pick you and the girls up… then you can cry as much as you need to. I'll hold you and let you cry, I promise – you have every right to."

She hadn't even noticed she'd been crying, though she nodded nonetheless. "Okay… I'm sorry, too," she muttered. "Sorry for shouting at you like that while you're only trying to do your best. I don't know what's gotten into me…"

"I think _I_ know," he mysteriously smiled, stroking her cheeks. His face fell again as he looked at her. "Oh, girl, the things I'm pulling you through…"

"Mama?" Sakka now interrupted them. "Sad?"

She shook her head quickly and knelt in front of the girl. "Mama's acting a bit weird today, so don't worry about her too much," she weakly smiled. "Daddy's going to find us a house and then we're going to try you on some new clothes, okay?"

The girl nodded, but she still didn't seem too happy.

"Sakka? What's the matter?"

"Hungry," the girl complained, mere seconds before her stomach started to rumble in protest.

Both Rong and Sakari chuckled now. "We'll get you something to eat, too," Sakari eventually sniggered.

* * *

Rong returned pretty quickly, and he wasn't alone – a huge bird was sitting on his arm comfortably. Full of surprise, she took the twins' hands and approached him. "What in the world…"

"A Messenger Hawk," he smiled, "I thought you'd recognize one by now after all the messages we sent by the other one! I thought I'd buy us one to keep in touch with, well, you know. Anyway, we can stay in a guest house close by for the time being. Shall we go, then?"

She nodded and allowed a feeling of complete relief to enter her heart. "Yes… Come on, girls! Grab your stuff, we're going!"

* * *

He'd chosen a great outfit for his wife – at least he couldn't stop gazing at her after she'd changed into them. She looked, quite frankly spoken, like a stunning Fire Nation lady. No-one would ever guess she was Water Tribe like this, not even by her eye colour. In fact, her eyes made the image complete – one could also say they were a rare feature running in her family, rather than a sign she wasn't Fire Nation. He'd have to beware other men wouldn't run off with her, that was for sure. Even their daughters considered her beautiful, since Sakka yelled 'pwetty!' – she still had difficulties with pronouncing the 'r' – when she saw her mother, and Xia'd stared at her quite like her father did now. The twins also looked pretty in their matching clothes, and Sakari sat next to them at the table as a beaming, proud mother. Her worries had faded away for now, but he had to instigate them again, unfortunately.

Just after she'd taken over a filled plate from their host at the guest house, he grabbed both of her hands. "We need to talk," he muttered, waiting until the host had left their table again. Luckily, the dining room was perfectly empty due to the time of the day. It was still quite early in the afternoon, and not a usual time to eat.

"About what?" she calmly inquired.

"Our background. If we want to be accepted, we need to make something up."

"Again, in your case," she sighed. "But I understand. Tell me this, first – do we need to change our names, at least Sakka and I? I mean, they don't sound exactly… Fire Nation-ish, do they?"

He thought about it for a while, but shook his head. "No, we might make a mistake in calling each other. Actually, I think that is inevitable. We can just say your mother had an interest in foreign sounding names that you share in common with her. Besides, your name and Sakka's are way too beautiful to be changed." He meant to compliment her, but he also meant it from the bottom of his heart. He knew he sounded like someone who just tried to charm any random woman, but he wasn't. And thankfully, Sakari knew that, judging by her shy smile.

"Thank you… Did you have any ideas already for our background?"

"Hm, not yet," he lied. Truth was, he had, but he first wanted to hear her out before suggesting his own ideas. If hers were better, he might influence them in the wrong way.

"Well, I have," she whispered. "There are Fire Nation colonies around, right? You could suggest you got hurt over there, and that I nursed you back to health, maybe say that was my job or something. It sticks very closely to the real story, so lying about it won't be that hard. We can say we stayed there until the twins were old enough to travel back."

"Pretty much what I had in mind." It wasn't true, but his own idea – something about Sakari roaming the world – had been way too farfetched and too difficult to remember. His idea was romantic, but Sakari's idea was more practical.

"We just need to find out about life in those colonies, or we might make mistakes if people ask about our lives there," she now whispered, "and we should make sure Sakka and Xia will tell the same story. Thank the sp… no, thank _Agni_ they're still young, they won't even remember they came from the North Pole in a couple of years."

He smiled at her use of Agni's name. And yes, her words were all too true. But they also meant they had to say farewell forever to their lives at the North Pole. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that, let alone that Sakari was capable of doing so. But they had to, they had no choice. Maybe staying in contact with the Tribe would make it even worse to accept, but he didn't want to deny them that. How could they _not_ stay in touch with the people they left there? Balto had become his brother over the years, and he could only imagine how Sakari's heart ached for leaving her 'twin' Sedna behind. She was probably suppressing the feeling after she'd broken down in his arms that one time before. She still hadn't cried ever since, and quite honestly, it worried him.

* * *

"Done with your letter?"

Sakari nodded at his question and gave it to him. Sakka and Xia also gave him a letter, which actually consisted of drawings of stick-figures and a couple of lines. But it was the thought that counted.

Rong smiled as he collected the letters and put them, together with his own, into the case the Messenger Hawk carried with it. "Then we're going to send these to the Water Tribe."

They looked at the bird flying off until it was out of sight, all four of them. A little family torn away from their roots, dumped into a place they had to build a new life in.

Rong couldn't help but wonder how hard it'd be. He found out later that night.

* * *

"Good night, girl." It was late that evening, and the twins were already asleep at the other side of the room. The distance was big enough for them to be unheard by their daughters.

"G-good night…" She looked up at him with teary eyes, dressed into the nightgown he'd bought her. "Good night, my dear Rong…"

He didn't ask why she suddenly talked to him like that – he simply wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against him. "If you want to cry…"

She carefully nodded, grabbed onto his chest and pressed her head against it. Silently, she started sobbing and with soft movements, she sought her comfort with him. It didn't take long before she broke down completely, crying almost hysterically and grabbing him with such a power that he feared bruises.

But he didn't care. He held her tighter than he'd ever done before and didn't hush her up. It wouldn't be fair to do so. "You can cry… It's okay, Sakari, you may cry now… You've been strong this whole time…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for reading again!  
I'm sorry Sakari seems so down once more, but this will be one of the last times you'll see her cry. I think. For as far as I can tell, anyway.  
The next chapter will be another interlude, this time of Yukon and Kaya, to cover up some time. Chapter 9 will be set around three years after chapter 8. And then the twins really have to go off to school...  
I'm sorry for the lame excuse Rong and Sakari made up. I know it's very similar to the cover story of the real series, but this was the best I could come up with. Details about their story will follow soon in chapter 9, because then, they'll get more in touch with the other people in the nation.  
Still open for suggestions for Fire Nation names - that is, if you don't want to wait and see what horrible things I come up with on my own.

I hope you liked this chapter and stick around for the interlude and upcoming chapters!


	10. Interlude Yukon and Kaya

**Interlude – Yukon and Kaya**

"Stop sulking, Yukon."

"I'm not sulking."

She sighed and decided not to carry this matter any further. He _was_ sulking, alright, and she knew why. They hadn't heard from Sakari ever since she'd left, and he hated that. And she couldn't help but hating it he was waiting for a message from her. She wasn't really jealous or afraid she'd lose Yukon to Sakari, oh no. She knew very well Yukon cherished her and saw Sakari merely as a friend. And besides, Sakari loved Rong way too much to ever run off with someone else. No, she hated it because he seemed fonder of talking to Sakari than talking to her, his wife. And that after everything they'd gone through to get together.

Truth was, Kaya had always really liked Yukon, to the point where she hardly dared to look into his eyes, let alone talking to him. It wasn't that bad when they were still little kids, but when they grew up… Kaya had seen Yukon, as one of the few ones, as really attractive and nice. Maybe it was because he was mainly nice to _her_, and not to most other teenagers of the Tribe. They started to hang out together, talk a lot, and one day, he'd grabbed both of her hands for no apparent reason.

Oh, how shy she'd gotten, and how much had she blushed! And all of that just because a boy she liked had grabbed her hands. Later on, she learnt he'd grabbed her because he'd been slipping. But she didn't care about that being the only reason, as it was _her_ he'd hold onto, _her_ he'd trusted to help him. It flattered, and it made her realize she'd fallen in love with him. In love with Yukon, who was only appreciated because of his diligence in classes. Either he couldn't bend water well, or he just didn't like it – that wasn't clear. She now knew it was mostly the last thing. But it was obvious he didn't put much effort into preparing for the war. Kaya was probably the only one who understood him and appreciated him because of it. If he didn't _want_ to fight, then why would it be of any use to have him recruited, instead of someone else who could and _wanted_ to fight? And thus, she stuck with him and told him she though well of him, and he seemed to appreciate it. But in fact, he hardly ever came to her by himself, and she feared he couldn't stand her. He hardly ever talked to her, and even if he did, it was always about shallow stuff. It hurt, but she tried to live with it.

But she almost broke into pieces when she found about Yukon lingering around Sakari. She'd always liked that girl, and thus, she did her best not expressing the jealousy that brewed inside her heart. But it ached to see them together, though she got a bit hope out of Sakari's rejections. But Yukon didn't seem to care and even took her into his house. Sakari seemed desperate, but not mostly about that – there was something else going on. She now knew what, of course. Yukon tried to be there for her as much as he could, and Kaya could only watch and try to bear with the pain in her heart. It was her own fault he didn't know about her feelings. She should have told him, but she had been convinced it was too late.

But it wasn't. After three months or so, Rong returned, and Sakari threw herself into his arms. And Yukon stayed behind and gave up on her. She tried to talk him into remaining friends, but he didn't want to hear it. Kaya had followed him all along and listened, but she didn't dare to interfere. Eventually, Sakari left him all alone, and Kaya pondered for a while what to do. She couldn't just watch how he broke down in front of her, trying to hold himself back not to cry. And thus, she ran towards him with open arms.

* * *

That was the very first time Kaya had truly opened up towards him, and it was also the first time he'd taken her into his arms. She was just who he needed at that moment, and she gave him what he needed, even though she didn't realize it at the time. She gave him love, and didn't ask for anything in return. He couldn't give just yet, he needed some time. But at least she had been there for that time.

He looked at her now, a big difference compared to those days. She was his wife now. How long had he dreamt about that? Quite some while, that was for sure. He had actually dreamt about marrying her, and when he looked at her the next day, he didn't know how quickly he had to look away. Ever since he'd seen her as more than just a friend, he had had difficulties talking to her. It was strange, coming from him, as the word 'shy' had never seemed to be in his dictionary. It surprised him as much as anyone else that he was, indeed, shy when around Kaya. Maybe that was the main reason he started to hang out with Sakari and got friendly with her. But it still didn't make up for the pain he'd done to Kaya, he knew that now. He knew it'd hurt her to see the two of them, betrothed even, but he hadn't seen it at the time. Of course not. How many people in love can see that the object of their love returns those feelings? Love makes blind, after all.

She didn't like him sulking, he knew that as well. Of course, it'd always remain painful to her he was so attached to Sakari, but he couldn't help it. He didn't love her like he loved Kaya, but she'd meant a lot in his life. She'd pushed him into the right directions before she'd run away with Rong. "Kaya?"

"Yes?" She looked up, though she had her arms crossed.

"Come here, please." He reached his hand to her, and she eventually walked towards him, though she seemed a bit reluctant. He didn't look at her as she placed her hand into his, but he held onto her hand as tightly as he possibly could with one hand. "Kaya, don't take my sulking the wrong way, I beg you…"

"I'm surprised you're daring to admit that you are. Sulking, I mean."

He weakly smiled and pulled her closer to him as he stood up from his chair. "I see Sakari as a friend, a good one, but as nothing more," he muttered. "I don't see her like I've seen you for so many years now. I love _you_, okay? Not Sakari, not anyone else. Just you, my wife."

"Yukon, why are you telling me this all of a sudden? I know you love me," she smiled, a bit nervous now. "So there's really no reason to…"

"Do I _need _a reason?" he inquired, and he couldn't help himself but smile as he saw a shy blush appearing on her cheeks. "I should have told you many times more than I have," he now muttered close to her ear. "You mean so much to me, and you don't even know…"

"I could tell," she whispered, quickly sweeping away some tears. "I could tell by the gentle way you treated me once you'd gotten over Sakari… You developed, Yukon."

"I know, but that didn't give me a reason to treat you like garbage. I've done so, and I know," he sighed. "And I'm incredibly sorry for it."

"You had your reasons," she stuck to her point, "and I know that. You needed to figure out who you were, and I should have given you a bit more space. It's no more than fair that you pushed me away for a while."

"It is _not_ fair, and you know it!" He was slowly losing his patience now, but he tried to keep himself under control. It was odd, fighting with her about his own behaviour. "Stop trying to make things up so that you can live with it! I'd rather have you leaving me than that you live by such stories!" He had silenced her now, but it had gotten a little awkward. "Kaya, please, I…"

She flung her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. "Don't take yourself down," she whispered, "and allow me to love you, Yukon. That's my only wish…"

She was endearing to no end, and he couldn't do much else than holding her tightly. He'd been so incredibly lucky to have gained her into his life – maybe he should indeed stop taking himself down and praise himself for finding Kaya.

Their little moment together was brutally interrupted by Sedna, who stumbled in together with her daughter Atka. "Yukon, Kaya! I… oh, sorry, I'm disturbing something, aren't I?"

"Say whatever you want to say," Kaya smiled, "as long as you don't mind I'm embracing my husband."

"Oh, please go ahead," Sedna grinned. "I just wanted to let you guys know I've received a letter from the Fire Nation, and it also has a message for the both of you."

Yukon was petrified, but he didn't let go of Kaya just yet. Mainly because he didn't want to let her believe he preferred Sakari's message – because he knew it was hers – above her company. "Really? Did they have a safe trip? It's Rong's, right?" he said, as calmly as he possibly could.

"Yes, but Sakari and the girls have also sent in something," Sedna smiled. "Shall I just leave it here or do you want to read it right away?"

Kaya suddenly let go off Yukon and gave Sedna a smile. "We'll read it right away, won't we, Yukon?"

* * *

There, she'd done it. She'd read the letter Sakari'd sent them, and to be honest, it wasn't that hard. Sakari was a nice girl, no matter what her relationship with Yukon might have been like. Judging by the letter, Sakari had never experienced it as love, which set her mind at peace.

'_We have now arrived in the Fire Nation. I still need to get used to it, but so far, so good. I miss you guys – I miss the whole Tribe of course, but you especially, together with my parents and Sedna and Balto of course. I have four best friends in the Tribe, and I miss all four of you equally much. I have never considered you, Yukon, as a lover, but I've always considered you a friend, even though we didn't start off in the right way. And Kaya – you're a sweet girl, and probably the best thing that ever happened to Yukon. I hope you guys will take good care of each other. And I know I shouldn't ask this, but I'm too curious not to – are you parents-to-be already? I know Kaya would love to be a mother, and I think you both would make wonderful parents. Think about it, okay? I can say from experience that being a parent is just great._'

Especially those last few sentences got Kaya thinking. It was true, indeed. She wanted to be a mother, and she'd already talked to Yukon about it. She'd joked about it after visiting Sakari and Rong, but she'd meant it. She would truly love it to have a couple of babies and raise them… Maybe she should bring up the subject again.

For now, she was just happy with Sakari's message. Strange, how a message of someone you used to be jealous of could make you happy anyway.

* * *

Yukon was writing a letter back, and he needed his concentration to do so. Yet Kaya could hardly contain her excitement, and she was too impatient to wait until he was done.

"Kaya, get off my lap please, I'm trying to write."

"Sorry," she muttered, but she refused to get off. "I just need to talk to you, and it can't wait. Or rather… it can, but _I_ can't wait to talk."

He looked up with a smile now. "Why am I not even the slightest bit surprised about that?"

She grinned in return and snuggled close to him. "You've read Sakari's letter, right?"

"All of it, why?"

"Well, about… the… parents-thing," she whispered, quickly so that she wouldn't chicken out at the last moment. "I… eh… She wrote the truth, you know. About me loving to become a mother one day."

He didn't seem surprised by it, but merely nodded. "I knew that. And I think I know what you're about to say."

"Do I still need to say it?"

"Hm."

She smiled again and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "I truly want to have children sooner or later, Yukon. And actually, I prefer sooner over later. And something else…" She hesitated a bit, because this wasn't just a small something to say. "If it turns out to be a girl, I wanted to call her Sakari…" It was an odd choice, she knew it. But apart from the fact she just liked the name, she felt she owed it to Sakari. She owed her that there would always be a Sakari in the Northern Water Tribe, even if the first one had been banished for the rest of her life. It was the least she could do after Sakari had done, even though unconsciously, to help her and Yukon out. She'd helped Yukon and pushed him away from her, right into Kaya's arms. And she'd always be grateful for that.

"And what if it's a boy?" Yukon now whispered. He was visibly touched by her suggestion.

She gave him a mysterious smile. "You'll see."

* * *

"Done with your letter?" Kaya smiled, as Yukon took place on the bed.

He gave her a tender look as he nodded. "Yes… we've got some news to tell this time, don't we?"

"Hm. For the second time." They both smiled at the package in her arms, and also at someone else sitting on the bed. "I don't think you're able of writing something, are you?"

There was no response, but she couldn't have expected one. Kaya tenderly stroked his head before she gave Yukon another smile. "I'm happy, Yukon. I truly am."

"So am I…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** here you go, interlude 2/3. Because I wanted to share some background of Yukon and Kaya with you. There's not much news in it, but just for the hack of it. Chapter 9 will start with the news Yukon and Kaya write to the Fire Nation.

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sakari looked at Rong as he stood by the window, waiting impatiently for something. "Rong, it's late. Come on, get some sleep – it'll wait once it's arrived if you're not awake." Of course, she knew he was too stubborn to listen to her. He wanted to wait for the Messenger Hawk to arrive, no matter if that'd take several days or not. But he was in luck today: several seconds later, the bird arrived. "Why are you so impatient this time?" Sakari inquired. "Something important?"

"Just a feeling." He took the message from the bird and quickly read it. To her surprise, he almost cheered. "Yes! See, I _knew_ some nice news would arrive! Here, I think you'll like this."

He handed her the letter, which she took with astonishment. "Eh… okay?" She first read the names of the senders: Yukon, Kaya and Yukon junior. It wasn't like the last one could write already, but it was the idea that counted. She then read the whole letter, and especially one passage really drew her attention to it.

'_... and we're so happy! Kaya's given birth to our second child the other day. It's a girl, and a really wonderful little child. We've decided together we're calling her Sakari. We owe it to you. We owe you that Sakari will always be living in the Northern Water Tribe, even if it's another Sakari. Because really, it's the least we can do to thank you._'

She stared at the words, and she could hardly believe what they were telling her. Were they really that grateful to call their daughter after her? Grateful for what, anyway? It wasn't like she'd done much to help them, they'd done the most by themselves. But it moved her nonetheless.

"Told you, there _is_ good news," Rong smiled, "well? Aren't you happy?"

"Yes…" She felt how tears ran down her cheeks, tears because she was so moved by this gesture.

Rong softly stroked them away with his finger and looked into her eyes. "Are these just tears of happiness or is there something else that causes them?"

She swallowed, worked up the courage to look deep inside her heart. There wasn't just happiness there because of this baby girl called after her. There was also sadness: it was like it was expressed in the letter. Yukon and Kaya's daughter was now the girl named Sakari in the Northern Water Tribe. It didn't feel like she was replaced, but it did hurt her to read about it. "There's something else," she thus confessed, "but I can't express it in words… so let's just say it's mere happiness, okay?"

He didn't seem too happy with that message, but he decided not to take this matter any further. "Alright then. Listen, before I forget – I received another letter the other day. The new school year is about to get started, and since Sakka and Xia are almost five years old now…"

"I get it. What's it like?" That was her first concern. She wanted to know what place she was sending her girls to before she was willing to let them go. Sakka and Xia were precious to her. Sakka stuck around with her mother a lot while Xia was more attached to her father, like it'd been from the very beginning. But Xia also talked to her mother now, and Sakka seemed a bit timid to connect to her father, but she tried to at least. Eventually, the twins seemed to appreciate both of their parents equally much.

Their whole little family was now getting used to living in the Fire Nation. Rong had gained a job. After being rejected for the navy and army because of his back and 'traumatic experiences', he'd gotten a job quite similar to the one he'd had in the Water Tribe. He made pottery and all sorts of other supplies for daily life. Sakari in the mean while had become a stay-at-home mother: not because it was her wish, but simply because it'd turned out to be that way. She actually liked being able to take care of the girls this much, but it also meant she hardly made contacts with the people outside. And that part didn't really make her happy.

"Fire Nation schools? Basically a lot of propaganda," Rong answered her question. "But we are there to help them to see the war in another perspective. I managed to teach myself to do that, so the twins must be able to do it as well, most certainly if we help them. It's not that bad, really."

"Okay… so, when do we need to register them?"

"This week. Both of the parents need to be present during the registration."

"Okay…" She fell backwards on the bed and closed her eyes. So one day this week, she'd come in contact with other people, who truly belonged in the Fire Nation. Oh, alright – she could deal with that, right?

* * *

Registering the twins wasn't half that bad as she'd suspected. No questions were asked about their roots of origin, and they didn't even receive inquiring looks after mentioning their names. Sakka and Xia in the mean while had become very excited about the idea of going to school, and luckily for them, school would start the next week. Sakari couldn't help wondering what that was going to be like, all day long without the children around. Her chores would be done rather quickly if there were no twins to keep her busy, so she'd probably be left with time to kill – for the first time in a long, long time, so one could say. Maybe she could practise her calligraphy? She'd always wanted to improve in that, but now she'd finally have the chance.

* * *

But that chance was gone pretty quickly when Sakari went to school to pick the twins up after their first day.

"Picking up the kids from school?"

She looked up in surprise: a woman, several years older than she was, had spoken to her. It was a first someone spoke in a normal tone to her, especially for a woman. Most Fire Nation ladies hadn't spoken to her directly when she'd passed them on her way. "First day," she answered, "for both of them. They're twins, you see? Two little girls."

"How adorable," the woman smiled. "My boy's an only child, unfortunately. It's not exactly his first day today, but I want to pick him up anyway."

"How old is he, then?" she couldn't help asking.

"Eight years," the woman replied. "Why don't you wait around for a while after your girls are out of the building? Then my boy will come and you can meet him."

"Oh, I'd love it," she beamed. This woman was genuinely nice to her, not nice like in 'hi, I treat you nicely but I hope you'll leave soon' like she was used to be treated like. And before she realized it, she slipped those words. "This is the first time a woman here talks in a normal voice to me! I, eh, I'm from the colonies," she hurried to say.

The woman nodded pensively. "I thought so already. The first thing, I mean," she added to Sakari's surprise. "I mean – you're young and still youthful as well, which makes you a natural beauty. I bet most women around here are just afraid their husbands find you more attractive than their wives." She grinned now, a bit bitterly. "No reason for me to feel jealous of you, though."

"Your husband truly loves you," Sakari smiled, though that smile wasn't returned.

"No, he's dead," the woman simply said.

The words struck her like lightning. "Oh, I'm sorry, so incredibly sorry!"

"Never mind. It's been eight years already," the woman carelessly said. "He died during one of the fights in the Northern Water Tribe. One of the very few deaths on our side – I don't dare to think about the victims that must have fallen on the Tribe's side."

Sakari felt how she became nauseous, but she tried to remain calm nonetheless. "So you're against the war?"

"I've always been, even before it took away my husband's life," the woman sighed. "He hated it too, but as a skilled firebender, he was forced to join the army and fight."

The story sounded awkwardly familiar to Sakari, but if she'd talk now, she'd give everything away. And thus, she decided she'd keep her mouth shut.

The woman hardly seemed to notice, as she was now in the vein of talking. "I don't understand it – for as far as I ever paid attention in class, all I know is that our great Fire Lord Sozin suddenly decided he wanted the Fire Nation to rule the world. The selfish git!"

Sakari couldn't help sniggering, and she was actually relieved by those words. So it didn't really matter her knowledge of the Fire Nation's history wasn't that wide – this Fire Nation woman didn't know much about it, either.

"Ah, there are the first-years! Where are those twins of yours?"

Sakari turned to the gate, but she couldn't find them in the mass at first. Then, Xia suddenly ran towards her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Mummy, school is fun!" she cheered. "But now, I want to go home. I'm tired…"

"As soon as we've find your sister," Sakari smiled. "Where is she?"

"With someone older," Xia carelessly said. "She made friends already."

"Friends? With whom?"

At that moment, the woman next to her pointed at the gate again. "With my boy, perhaps? It's the first time I've seen him holding hands with someone."

And indeed – the boy she was pointing at was holding her other daughter's hand. Sakari couldn't help herself but smile. "It's a nice boy by the look of it," she kindly remarked, "what's his name?"

"Sho. I called him after his father, Shoji," she said. "As a way to honour the memory of him, I suppose. He died before his son was even born."

"I'm sorry…" To honour the memory… Maybe that was why Yukon and Kaya had called their second child after her. That'd be a nice way to think about it, nicer than just 'there's now another Sakari in the Tribe'.

"Ah well," the woman interrupted her thoughts. "It's been eight years, so I should just get over it, right?"

"No," she spoke from experience. "No, you'll never completely get over it if you lose someone you love, whether it's to death or to something else. Not in a lifetime."

The woman looked at her, completely taken by surprise. "You're the first one who puts it that way," she whispered, moved as she was. "You're most certainly a rare one, but I like you… What's your name?"

"Sakari."

"Mine's Mei Li," the woman smiled as they shook hands. "Sakari, eh? Sounds foreign."

"It is," she confessed, followed by the cover story they'd made up a long time ago. "My mother was partial to names that sounded a bit exotic; it's as simple as that. And I inherited that treat, didn't I, Xia?"

"Yes! My sister's name is Sakka," Xia told Mei Li with a bright smile. From timid, she'd become very vivid, unlike her shy sister. It was therefore only more surprising that it was Sakka, and not Xia, who was holding hands with Sho. They'd now approached Sakari closely enough to be audible without having to shout, and Sho now let go of her hand.

"She was a bit scared to go out alone and her sister had already left," he calmly explained. "So I held her hand."

"That's very nice of you, Sho," Sakari smiled, embracing her second daughter. Sakka seemed relieved as familiar arms were wrapped around her, and she closed her eyes happily. "Listen, Sho – I've just been talking to your mother while we were waiting for you two, and I'd really like it if you two would come over to my home. Would you like that? Both of you?"

Mei Li looked up in surprise again, but there was a smile on her face. "We'd love to, wouldn't we, Sho?"

* * *

Rong was concentrated on his work. It wasn't his dream job to make pottery, but then again, what was? He liked doing statistic work, but he refused to work in benefit of the war. And with that, he'd ruled out all of his options, because the only statistics he could do _were_ concerning the war. No, he was happy enough he was rejected for the army or the navy, and he was certainly not going to meddle himself into war affairs voluntarily, not at any rate.

Failing the tests he'd had to go through hadn't even been that easy. They wanted as many firebenders as they could get, and Rong wasn't one of the worst benders around, unfortunately for him. But he'd shown his back and told the story: that he'd barely survived a 'friendly' fire attack, that it still was enormously painful and that he was suffering nightmares and other physical 'damage'. Only the first thing was true, but he'd managed to pretend he was in pain enough to be rejected. He'd had to hold himself back not to cheer.

A bell rang: there was a customer. That wasn't part of his job – he made the supplies, his boss sold them. He'd only take over the selling part if his boss was away, delivering or something like that. Wait a minute – _hadn't_ he just left to deliver something? Rong now quickly left his pottery for what it was, washed his hands and rushed from the room in the back where he was working to the actual shop itself.

The customer was a man, slightly older than Rong, and he was just looking around for a bit.

"The owner is gone for a delivery," he formally remarked. "So I'm replacing him for now. How can I help you?"

The man now looked up, and almost immediately, he gave Rong an astounded and puzzled look. "Rong?!"

He could only stare back at him, and now, he recognized the other one as well. The one who'd helped him with his letter, who'd helped him to get a life boat – the only one in the navy he'd ever considered a friend. "Jian?!"

"Man, talking about coincidence," his friend grinned. "I hardly ever come in this store! But what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be dead?"

"It's a long story," Rong sighed, "and it's not the nicest one, either. But I could ask you the same question – I thought you lived elsewhere?"

"I moved," Jian simply shrugged.

Rong now noticed something about him – his right arm didn't move as he shrugged. Actually, he didn't even see it – the sleeve just hung there, and there was no hand sticking out of it. "What happened to your…"

"Blown off. Earthbenders," Jian carelessly remarked. "I got hit by a boulder, and my arm got crushed. There wasn't much to save, so I had it amputated."

It was merely the thought that made Rong a bit nauseous already, and he didn't dare to ask more about it. He wanted to show his sympathies, but this subject would probably be too painful to talk about. And thus, he remained silent.

"Quite a conversation killer, an injury like that, eh?" Jian now grinned. "Don't worry, I got used to being able to only use my left hand, it's been quite some years. Plus, it was the perfect way to get out of the war, so you won't hear me complaining about it. But really, I'm more interested in your stay. What brought you back here? Weren't you with…"

"I still am," Rong quickly interrupted him, before he could say something like 'some waterbending girl'. One could never know who might be listening. "Some things didn't go as we planned, so we moved to here with the girls."

"The girls?" Jian inquired, completely surprised. "Excuse me? How many girls did you hit on exactly?"

"I meant our daughters," Rong grinned, holding back a laugh because of the misunderstanding. "We're parents of twins, two girls."

"Ah, alright," Jian smiled, a bit embarrassed by his own mistake. "Children, eh…"

"Do _you_ have any?" Rong couldn't resist asking. He was curious to his friend's life, after being so convinced they'd never meet again.

Jian looked up after that question and gave him a gloomy look all of a sudden. "You and I need to talk someday," was all he said. "Then we can discuss things like that. I don't have much time today, but what about tomorrow?"

Rong nodded, and they made an appointment right away. He hadn't had much time to socialize ever since they'd arrived in the Fire Nation, and it was time to change that. This was a good start.

* * *

As he arrived at home that afternoon, he was surprised to see five instead of three people sitting on the couch in the living room. He was even more surprised as he recognized the face of the unknown woman sitting next to his wife.

"There's my husband!" Sakari cheered, once she'd noticed he'd entered. "Mei Li, Sho – this is Rong. Rong, I invited Mei Li and her son over, they're… what's the matter?"

He didn't want to talk about what the matter was, as he knew this would be far too painful to discuss.

"Rong?"

He barely heard Sakari worried voice as the memories came back to him. When was it when he was shown that portrait? It had been several days before their arrival in the Northern Water Tribe, only a couple of days before he…

"Rong!" Sakari now shouted. "You're dozing off here and I want to know why! Hey, hello?! What's up?"

"I know her face," he now finally muttered. "I'm sorry, it's… not a nice memory." He knew that probably sounded slightly ambiguously, but he couldn't help it. It was the truth, after all.

"I have never seen him before," Mei Li quickly said. "I really don't…"

"I've only seen your portrait," he now sighed, still reluctant to tell the whole story. "Your husband showed it to me, several days before he… well… He was so enthusiastic about being married to you and becoming a father in the near future…" He'd said it now, but it was hard on him already – he didn't want think about how hard it'd be on Mei Li. It wasn't like he'd known her husband personally, but it'd certainly struck him as he'd found out someone so full of life had died only a couple of days later. It had made him aware of how much luck he'd had to still be alive.

To his surprise, however, Mei Li didn't cry or responded in any sad way. The opposite: she gave him a smile. "I'm glad," she now whispered, "I'm glad that he was so happy about it. Were you friends with him?"

He now shook his head. "No, but he showed more or less everyone on the ship your portrait," he now said, truthfully. "He was so excited about it, he… you two had only gotten married weeks before he had to go, hadn't you?" he suddenly remembered. Of course, that was why her husband had been so exuberant – it had all been so new to him, and he couldn't even be with her. It was only logical he wanted everyone to know and be happy with him. That was the next best thing if you couldn't be together.

"Two months," Mei Li nodded. "I found out I was pregnant the day before he had to leave…" She was spontaneously embraced by Sakari, but she didn't seem to need comfort. Was she already over it, or was she too happy about the fact her husband had been so merry until his last day?

Her son just sat there, in between Rong's own children. He resembled his mother in any way when it came to appearance – of course, he couldn't judge his character. Had he missed his father as he'd grown up until the point he'd reached now? Why was he actually so concerned about the wife and son to someone he didn't even remember the name of? He had no idea. Maybe it was because he could relate to their story. Maybe because it gave him chills: what had happened to them, could have also happened to him and Sakari. Yes, things were put into perspective again. He shouldn't take everything for granted.

* * *

"I feel so sorry for Mei Li," Sakari said, as she was sitting up straight in bed. They were early in getting to bed that night, but that was mostly because Rong had to get up early the next morning to prepare a big delivery.

"She seemed to feel alright," Rong responded from the bathroom, washing his face. That was a shallow comment, and he knew it. He didn't know why he was acting like that – probably sleep was catching up with him.

"But she wasn't. Didn't you see how she held Sho when they left? As if she was afraid to lose him. And I bet she is – afraid, I mean. She already lost his father!"

"Can't we talk about something else?" he sighed, entering the bedroom now. He really didn't want to discuss this topic, as he knew what it would lead to. Either to him remembering the things he was so desperately trying to forget, or to both of them feeling uncomfortable because Mei Li's fate could have been their own. He didn't want to take either of those roads.

"Fine. _You_ come up with a subject, then." She was upset with him, but she did her best not to show it.

"A friend of mine will come over tomorrow," he now said. He'd completely forgotten to tell today, as Mei Li had suddenly popped up in their house.

"Do I know him?"

"How many of my friends _do_ you know? You hardly come out of the house!" He'd said it before he'd realized it, and he immediately regretted the words. But it was true – it bothered him to no end she didn't seem to have a problem with being a stay-at-home mum.

"You _talk_ about them," Sakari snapped at him, grabbing a piece of paper, ink and a brush. She obviously didn't care she spilled some ink on the bed as she began to write with fierce strokes. "Big chance I remember them from your descriptions. Talk, then! I'll listen, I'm just writing a letter to my _own_ friends."

She was angry, and not just a bit. He'd hurt her by saying it in a voice like he'd done, and he knew it. Should he say something about it? No, better if he didn't. "His name is Jian, I think I mentioned him before. He's the one who helped me getting a life boat."

"Oh, that same friend that copied that letter for you?" Sakari scoffed. "That letter that told you were dead? Such great friends you run into, I have to say!"

He deeply sighed as he stepped into bed. This didn't promise much good for the next day: they had to talk this out, now. "Sakari, you're mad at me, right?"

"It really takes a genius to figure that out, doesn't it?"

He'd never experienced her this sarcastic before. "Why _are_ you so angry?" he calmly inquired.

"It's not just one reason," Sakari groaned, signing the letter – which was too short to be an actual letter – and putting the stuff aside. He now had her full attention. "You just go around and meet your friends, while I… Y'know that I'm still writing to the Tribe as if I'm just on a long holiday? I'm still convinced I can come back whenever I please to, even though I know it's not true! But you don't understand, of course not. You can't see why I miss Pon-pon so much, or why I always allowed Yukon to embrace me, even though I've made it clear I don't think about him in a romantic way. I thought you could understand, but…"

She was silent for so long, that he started quenching the candles just to have something to do during the awkward silence.

"Good night," she muttered. She turned away from him as she lied down.

"Good night…" He made an attempt to embrace her, but she acted so coldly that he gave up eventually.

He had almost fallen asleep as she suddenly whispered: "Rong… do you think love is enough for a marriage to sustain?"

He didn't respond to that, mainly because he didn't know the answer. But he was sure of one thing. There was more than love between the two of them, in despite of their little quarrel just now. What they had went deeper than true love, if that was even possible. Even if the answer to her question was 'no', it still wouldn't be the end of their marriage. The strong bond between the two of them would hold, no matter what.

With those thoughts in his mind, he crept closer against her and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **sorry for Sakari's still not-so-happy mood. I'm listening happy songs now, so mostly, that means my characters become happier too.

Anyway! In case you wondered where I got the names from - Shoji was mentioned in The Headband, so I used it and also made Sho out of it. Mei Li is based off Meiling in Card Captor Sakura. Not qua appearance or whatsoever (not intentionally anyway), but just because I like her name. Jian is a name I saw in a review of a book by a Chinese woman (Lulu Wang I believe it was).

And yes, Yukon and Kaya have two kids now - Yukon Jr. and Sakari. Wow, they're SO original in naming their kids... Kaya's behind it mostly, of course.

Thank you for reading! And if you're going to comment - thanks in advance! I love to read what people think of my stories!


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

She woke up quite early the next morning, but not early enough: Rong had already left the bedroom. She hated it he was going to work without having the opportunity to talk things out with her. It was mainly her fault they had a fight to begin with. She had made a scene because of nothing – Rong'd just wanted to avoid a nasty subject to talk about. Why was she like this? There was no excuse, she was just behaving like a moron. She had to apologize…

Quickly, she ran to the bathroom to get herself dressed and ready to run to his working place, but that didn't turn out to be necessary. Rong just left the bathroom before she could enter it, and they almost literally bumped into one another. "G-good morning," she muttered, stammering because of the 'shock' he was still at home.

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Good morning. So impatient to get dressed that you didn't wait for me to get back from the bathroom?"

"I thought you'd already left," she weakly smiled. He didn't seem too upset with her – in fact, he wasn't upset at all. Or he was just pretending he wasn't in a very good way.

"Would I leave without saying you goodbye?" he now muttered, pressing her against him. "I thought you'd know me better by now."

"But after last night…"

"Last night?"

She hated it when he pretended nothing had happened. Even if it was probably for the best. "That row," she sighed, "and don't act like it didn't happen."

"There was no row," he simply said. "Just a difference in opinion. I thought it was solved, so I saw no reason to bring it up again."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But we never made up, and…"

"Ssh." He laid his fingers against her lips and winked. "There was no row, so no need to make up for it. Hey, listen – I have to go now, but what would you say of it when I asked a day off for tomorrow?"

She gave him a surprised look. "Eh? You can do that?"

"Of course. You and I need some time for one another," he said. "I've been working non-stop lately, you've been busy with the twins… Oh, is Mei Li coming over this afternoon by the way?" he suddenly switched subjects.

"Yes, why?"

"Jian is, too," Rong now smiled. "I just thought of it. But it doesn't matter, I suppose. It'll be late today before I can come home, so perhaps Mei Li is already gone by the time we arrive. I have to go now – wish the twins good luck at school from me." He kissed her lips now, in the same tender way he'd used to kiss her on their honeymoon – unforced, spontaneously. That had been a while.

"Hm… okay," she muttered. "Take care of yourself…"

* * *

She was swooning that whole morning as she helped the twins to get dressed and as she brought them to school. Rong's sudden positive mood and that kiss had positively influenced her own mood. She felt as if she'd fallen in love with him all over again, and it was an amazing feeling.

"Why are you so happy, mama?" Sakka inquired on their way to school.

Sakari merely smiled. "Does there have to be a reason?"

"Yes!" the child fiercely nodded.

Her mother chuckled and stroked her daughter's head. "You don't need to know everything, Sakka. Hey, isn't that Sho over there?"

* * *

The first 'mission' he had that morning at work was inquiring if it was okay for him to take off the next day. He knew it'd probably be alright – he'd never stayed at home without a proper excuse, after all.

And indeed. "You go ahead," his boss smiled. "Could I ask why or is it private?"

"Not really. I just want to spend more time with my wife."

That rose an eyebrow. "Wife? What did I miss?"

Rong couldn't help but grinning. He'd told him at least ten times before he was married, but his boss wasn't exactly known for having a great memory. He'd better not start about the twins, before he'd mentally scar the man for life. "Never mind. What should I do?"

* * *

Jian arrived in the shop only a couple of hours later, much to Rong's surprise. "Hey – I thought you'd pick me up much later today?"

"Yeah, well, I didn't have much to do," Jian said, though he averted his eyes as Rong tried to look straight into them.

He was now sure of it: something was off about his friend. He didn't know what yet, but something was definitely different. Oh well – he'd talk about it if he was ready for it. He'd never hesitated to talk to him, Rong, which was another reason for their friendship. "How are things back home?" he tried to start a casual conversation, as he continued working. But he miserably failed at reaching his goal.

Jian's face had fallen. "Not good, to say the least."

"Eh…"What had he said, and more importantly – what should he say _now_?

"It's why I thought we needed to talk," Jian sighed. "Because I know I can and should talk about this with you. But it's hard to start off…"

"What happened? Was your marriage blown off or something?"

"No, we're married," Jian said with a shake of his head. "I'd say _that's_ the problem. She's insane, you see."

"Excuse me?" He thought it was a rather impolite insult, possibly coming as a result from a very bad marriage. One way or another, he certainly didn't think it was funny.

"No, I mean it," his friend now muttered. "I… she'd changed, I noticed that the moment I'd returned. The war had made her anxious, jumpy, full of despair even. The waiting for me and the lack of messages had broken her up, so she thought I'd died or something… She flung plates at my head when I stood there on the threshold all of a sudden, but I couldn't blame her for it of course. We made up soon after that, luckily, and I decided I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer… we married three weeks after I'd gotten home. It started right after the honeymoon." He was now silent and swallowed, a sign that he found it difficult to progress with his story.

Rong now put his tools down and gave him a look. "Look, if it's too hard…"

"No, it's good to talk about it," Jian weakly smiled. "I just don't know if I should bother you with it…"

"Please, go ahead. I bothered you enough with my own whining a couple of years ago, so it's only fair," Rong smiled. "But please don't mind the fact I'm continuing with my work in the mean while. It's quite a lot, you see."

"Right," Jian nodded. He cleared his throat and took a place to sit on before he continued. "It was… odd is probably the best word for it. She'd completely changed: the fire in her was gone, even literally. She couldn't or wouldn't bend fire anymore; she was tired all day and apathetical. I found it strange, but I figured she was just tired after all the events that had taken place so quickly after one another. But it didn't get better, only worse. Eventually, she didn't recognize her friends anymore, so they stopped coming by shortly after. And one day, she came to me and gave me a strange look before she asked me: 'who are you?'…" He bent his head, sighed once more. "That's the state she is in now. She asks me ten times a day who I am and why I'm in her house. Sometimes, she remembers, and at those times she holds onto me as tightly as she can – until the memories have faded away. Next, she slaps me into my face because I, a complete stranger, am holding her as if I were her husband… I got help, and there's a nurse with her now so that she never is alone. I don't know what she might do if she _is_ left alone… They say only old people get diseases like this one, but she's only in her early twenties!" With a desperate look on his face, Jian shut his mouth now.

And Rong just stood there, with no idea how to respond. This was far worse than he could have suspected – it'd probably have been much easier on his friend if the girl had run off with someone else.

"Well, now you know," Jian softly continued. "Now you know why I dodged the subject, now you know why the two of us don't have any children, even though we both wanted them once. I wouldn't dare to bring up the subject now, apart from the fact that she wouldn't even be able to take care of them. And even though we're trying to help her to train her memory, nothing seems to work… I live with her under the same roof, but it doesn't matter anymore! I'm losing her anyway!"

Rong now put his tools down and walked to his friend. "You need help. You can't handle this on your own."

Jian merely shrugged to that. "That's why I came to you, I suppose…"

Rong laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll help you," he promised him. "don't worry, I'll help. I don't know how yet, but I will."

"Thank you…"

* * *

She met up with Mei Li in front of the school again, as they both awaited their children. Mei Li seemed to have a great bond with her son, and Sakari was actually a bit surprised about that. If she had to trust the things she'd heard around her, boys were usually not that fond of their mothers, but Mei Li and Sho proved them completely wrong. Sakari could only hope that in two years, she'd have the same bond with Sakka and Xia – and that Rong'd have, too. Even though things had gotten better, there was still a distance between her and Xia, and between Rong and Sakka. There _had_ to be a way to get those relationships to flow. Rong and Sakari had opposing elements too, but they themselves had a great relationship. Although that might just be because they'd had the opportunity to choose for one another. Sakka and Xia's relationship with their parents had been 'forced' upon them by fate.

"Here they come," Mei Li interrupted her thoughts with a merry smile.

Sakari quickly looked up. Xia was hard to discover at first, as she was surrounded by a group of boys and girls her own age. Her merry voice, however, drowned all others. Sakka and Sho were together again. They weren't holding hands this time, but they walked closely enough next to one another for that. Again, the difference between the twin girls' personalities was made clear.

"Mama!" Sakka suddenly shouted, running to her mother and clinging to her legs. "Mama!" Tears ran down her cheeks all of a sudden, and Sakari knelt in front of her immediately.

"Sakka, what's wrong?"

"I fell," the child sobbed, showing her a scrape on her hand. "I tripped and I fell and there's blood and… and…" She couldn't say much more: she was crying too much to be able to talk.

Sakari weakly smiled and pressed a kiss on the wound. "We'll fix that as soon as we get home, okay? Is your sister coming?"

"In a minute, she said," Sakka muttered. "Can Sho come too?"

"I've invited him and his mother over," Sakari chuckled, "so unless he really doesn't want to come…"

* * *

At home, Sakari took Sakka apart for some first aid. She kept whining about her hand, and Sakari knew that it wouldn't stop until it was healed. "Close your eyes," she whispered. "Then mummy will do a trick that will cure your hand in no-time, okay?"

"I wanna see how!"

"Just close your eyes," Sakari smiled, grabbing a bottle of water and carefully looking around. No-one could see them… And thus, as soon as Sakka'd closed her eyes, she bent the water out of the bottle and over her hand. It had been a couple of years since she'd Healed something, but a scrape like this was nothing compared to the severe wounds she'd Healed. Within seconds, the scrape was completely gone. "You can look."

"Wooooow!" Sakka shone, as she stared at her hand. "Sho! My mama can do magic, look!" She quickly stood up and ran back to the living room, while Sakari stayed behind for a while.

She wanted to help people with her gift. She'd tried to hide it, but she loved to help people in this way. She _was_ able to use water for the purpose of healing… But she had to hide it. She could live with it, though, but it wasn't her biggest wish to hide it.

"Mummy!" Xia now shouted. "Sakka is talking stupid again!"

She grinned and put her stuff at order. "I'm coming!"

Sakka had snuggled close to Sho, she quickly noticed that as she entered the room. How did the girl feel about him? A big brother, perhaps. Someone who'd protect her. The task her father should have – if only she hadn't been so afraid of him. "You're talking silly, Sakka?"

"Not, I tell truth," Sakka groaned. "_Xia_ is silly, she doesn't believe me!"

"It's our little secret, then," Sakari smiled, tapping her daughter's head.

"Okay!" Sakka shone.

Mei Li chuckled. "You're a cute girl, Sakka. Hey, why don't you and your sister come over at our place someday? I'm sure Sho would love it."

"Yes! Tomorrow, mama?" Sakka cheered.

Mei Li wasn't too comfortable with that call. "Well, I don't know, that's rather…"

"Oh, if it's fine by you, it's fine by me, don't worry," Sakari hurried to say. It was actually rather selfish, as Rong and she would have a quiet day tomorrow if the twins would go home with Sho.

Mei Li smiled. "Well, then… I guess that's settled."

* * *

It was late that evening when Rong finally arrived from work. Sakari and the twins had already eaten, but she'd left something for Rong to heat up when he'd come home. And that was now.

"Rong! Oh, you must be worn out," she called, as she ran towards him. "You look tired – are you hungry?"

"I got something to eat from my boss," he said, though he didn't really seem happy to see her.

It bothered her. "Rong, what's the matter?" And now, she noticed something. "Hey, wasn't your friend supposed to come with you?"

"Jian came by at work," he sighed.

The voice in which he spoke already told her this wasn't good news. "What's the matter with him?" she asked, trying to keep her voice as neutral as she could. She didn't want to upset him even more by sounding hysterical.

"It's his wife," he now muttered. "She doesn't even recognize him anymore, the war has made her crazy even though she was never directly involved in it, only through him… And it's my fault! I made sure she talked to him, I helped them to get together, and look at them now!"

Sakari raised her eyebrow. He was blaming himself for a harsh marriage of his friend? There was something as feeling _too_ responsible. "Rong, that can't possibly be your fault."

"It's the war, I know that," he sighed, "of course I know that… why does it destroy so many lives, so many relationships? Mei Li lost her husband and the father of her child, Jian is slowly losing his wife… I can't help wondering… why hasn't the war affected _us_ that much?"

She smiled at that – it had been her own thought for quite a while. "Because we are lucky," she now smiled. "Can we? Some couples need to be lucky in order to have human kind survive, so why not us? I thought _I_ was the worrywart here!"

He weakly smiled now, grabbed her hands. "I guess you're right… Okay, listen. I promise I won't worry about anything until the day after tomorrow, okay?"

She was happy with that. "Okay, deal. And you'd better keep that promise!"

* * *

It was late that evening, and Sakari had almost fallen asleep already when the door of their bedroom softly opened. "Mama?" a soft voice whispered.

She sighed, but opened her eyes. "Yes, Sakka?"

"I can't sleep… The moon…"

Carefully, so that she wouldn't awake Rong, Sakari rose and looked at her daughter. "What's up with the moon?"

"I dunno, it's… it's…" She wove with her arms, desperately, as a sign that she didn't know the right words to tell what she felt. Oh well, it had been worse – she'd had periods in which she'd cry if she didn't know the words. For some reason, Sakka'd always wanted to say more than what she was able to.

Sakari sighed again and stepped out of bed. "Okay, listen – mummy will come with you, and then she'll try to feel what you feel. Is that a good idea?"

The girl silently nodded, and took her hand as she'd reached it. Together, they walked back to Sakka and Xia's room. The last one was asleep, though not exactly quietly – she was softly snoring. Sakari giggled about it as Sakka led her to the window and pointed to the full moon up in the sky. "There…"

With a shock, Sakari realized what this meant. Sakka felt the same as she did whenever the full moon was out –more powerful. It was true that waterbenders rose with the moon, from which they'd learnt their bending skills. The full moon gave Sakari as special feeling, as if she could do so much more… and that could only mean one thing. Sakka was experiencing the same, so that only left one conclusion. "Dear spirits, you are indeed a waterbender," she muttered, looking at her daughter with a certain ache in her heart. She was proud to have a daughter with her own gifts, though… there was no way she could teach her. She couldn't use it. But then again, wouldn't it be convenient to have a second Healer in the family? "Daddy and I will talk about this, Sakka," she whispered. "I know what you mean, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

The next morning, Sakari was still asleep as the twins needed to get up to get to school. And thus, Rong decided to make himself useful and help the twins in Sakari's place. It wasn't as hard as he'd thought it was – he helped them getting dressed, made breakfast and brushed their teeth. That was pretty much all there was to it, plus that he had to bring them to school. Sakka and Xia led him the way, because he had to admit to his shame he couldn't remember the road. Then again, this was only their third day, and he himself had only been at their school once to have them registered.

As he got home, Sakari was awake and sat in the living room, having breakfast by her own. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I had you take care of the twins on your free day…"

"It's not that bad," he smiled, taking place next to her. "Believe me, I feel worse for seeing you having breakfast all alone here. I let you sleep, since I just figured you were tired."

"I was," she sighed. "Sakka woke me up in the middle of the night."

"Really? Why that?"

"She felt something when she looked at the moon," Sakari now muttered. "I really think you were right three years ago – I really think she's a waterbender like me. And I can't teach her…"

"She should know," Rong now remarked. "Even though she may not be able to use her gifts, we can't hide it from her. How sure are you?"

"Not completely," Sakari confessed. "It's not like she bent water out of her cup the other day, but… that look on her face when she pointed out the full moon last night…"

He knew what she was talking about, even though she wouldn't understand that. He'd seen _her_ eyes whenever she looked to the moon. Her eyes would shimmer like jewels, as if she saw the most amazing thing in the world. It was a look she had given him before, when she accepted his marriage proposal for example. A look she saved for special occasions. "I see…"

"No, you don't," she weakly smiled. Ah, indeed – she didn't believe him. Well, it wasn't that important to be believed when it came to that. "Oh, anyway… So you think we should just tell her?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes," she now nodded, "I think it's the right decision. Then we can leave it up to her, when she's a bit older, to decide if she wants to learn how to use it or to drop it."

He gave her a gentle nod, softly stroked her face. "Okay… and now, we're both going to promise one another we'll stop worrying for the rest of this day, okay?"

"Okay," she sniggered. She put down her plate and snuggled close to him. "It's been a while since we sat like this…"

"Hm." She was right, he thought as he wrapped his arms around her. It _had_ been a while since they had been able to sit in each other's arms without having to worry about anything else. And he enjoyed it to no end.

* * *

She leaned against his chest with her eyes shut. Time had past, but he couldn't tell how much. He just wanted to sense her presence, to feel one with her by just an embrace.

"Y'know, I'd never thought I'd be this happy," she whispered. "Not to mention as someone's wife and mother of twins. I'd always resented marriage because I knew how odd the chances were I was going to marry something I could truly love, and now look at me… Married to my first and only love."

He held onto her more tightly, as if he was afraid to lose her. And he was: every time she spoke such gentle words, it struck him how much it'd hurt him if she ever walked out of his life.

"I feel like now, I'm ready for this life," she continued. "That right now, I can live in this house without any worries, and that now, I'm ready to take care of a baby. The twins came a couple of years too early, actually…"

He softly pressed a kiss on her ear. "Does that mean you want another child now?"

"Who knows," she smiled.

"It'd cost our last rare moments of intimacy like this one," he muttered.

"Hm…" Her slender fingers stroked his arms that were still around her, and she now turned to him and kissed his face. "Thank the spirits you never decided to grow a beard or something like that," she sniggered. "That'd hurt if I kissed you like this."

"How do you know it'd hurt?"

"Dad has a beard," she grinned. "Mum always complained about it, I can tell you that!"

He gave her a critical look, but she didn't appear to be upset about mentioning her parents. So she was over it, after all. Maybe not entirely, but she was at least well on her way.

"Mama! Papa!" A loud shouting now interrupted their precious little moment together. "We're home!"

Sakari sniggered again and let go of him reluctantly. Sakka and Xia ran towards her and embraced her together. "Hi, girls – you're earlier than we'd expected!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** sorry to keep you waiting for so long! School kind of got in the middle of it, so I wrote this chapter in little pieces at the time. If it doesn't make much sense, then that might be an explanation for it. And on top of it, this is actually a kind of filler chapter; I'm so sorry! I'm not entirely sure why I wrote it - I wanted to tell Jian's story, that's for sure. It illustrates what war can do to people, and it makes Sakari and Rong realize how lucky they've actually been, in despite of all troubles. They're still together and a family, after all.

Chapter 11 will be set quite some years in the future, when the twins have reached the age of twelve. There might be two or more chapters about them at that age, I'm not sure about that yet. Next, I'll have another interlude - the final one, I promise! - before skipping four years. Sakka and Xia at age sixteen, grown up and especially Sakka struggling with her identity. I think the true meaning of this fic's title will be clear by then. The focus will go to Sakka and Xia, and maybe the perspective will, too.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless, and stay tuned for chapter 11. It should be up soon, since I've already written quite some parts from it, I'm full of inspiration AND holidays are coming up in two weeks. Heehee.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"MAMA!"

Sakari looked up in surprise: she wasn't used to such a hysterical noise. Mostly, when Sakka and Xia came home like now, they were cheerful and merry to see their mother, especially Sakka. Something serious must have happened to make the twelve-year-old girl run desperately to her mother and embrace her with tears in her eyes, which resembled her mother's in every way. Xia followed with a gloomy look in her eyes.

"Sakka?" Sakari inquired. "What's the matter with you, girl?"

Her daughter couldn't speak, so her twin explained it for her. "They asked in class who of us could bend fire today," she muttered. "Sakka and Sho were the only ones who couldn't. Sho was quickly 'forgiven', because of his father and all. Y'know, they made something up like 'he's suppressed his powers ever since he was born because he doesn't want to join the navy and die the way his father did'. Sakka, on the other hand…" She sighed, walked to her sister and carefully wrapped up her sleeve. "They thought she was just too stubborn to show her skills, because I'm her twin and a firebender. They decided to punish her and provoke her to use her bending. But instead, the only thing that happened was a glass of water that fell over. I just claimed I did it to get them off of her, but… oh, just look at her arms."

Sakari was shocked as she gave them a close look. It was almost as bad as Rong's back had been al those years ago. How could they do something like that to a girl like Sakka? Her daughters, and especially Sakka, had grown up to be quite lovable girls without a doubt. Sakka always did her best to please her parents and sister, and Sakari didn't doubt the fact she also did her best at school. "Oh, girl…" She held her daughter tightly, gave Xia a gentle nod.

The girl understood the message of it and disappeared to leave her sister and her mother alone for a while.

"Sakka, listen," Sakari now whispered. "You can't bend fire because you're not like your father, unlike Xia. You're like me."

"Yeah, I noticed that a long time ago," the girl smiled through her tears, pointing at her blue eyes.

Sakari sniggered and grabbed her hands. "That, too, but I meant when it comes to bending. Lay your arms on the table, burnt sides up."

While Sakka followed her orders, visibly confused, Sakari poured some water into a bowl and put it on the table. "I've done this before," she muttered. "But this time, I think it's for the best if you look at what I'm doing instead of closing your eyes." She felt guilty that she'd never told her the truth before, in despite of her good intentions.

Sakka's eyes opened wider and wider as she saw her mother bending the water over her burn marks. "You're a waterbender!"

"And so are you," her mother smiled. "That's probably why that glass of _water_ fell over, of all things."

"No, that's not true – Xia said _she_…"

"It's no use denying it," Sakari muttered. "I've noticed it before, when you were so enchanted by the moon. The question is if you want to learn to use it or not. Hey, listen – I can't heal these wounds in just one day, and there will probably always be scars. But if you want me to stop doing this…"

"Why would I?" Sakka sharply remarked.

Sakari now looked straight into her daughter's eyes. "Because it'd make you uncomfortable about yourself, since you now know you're able to do the same in a world hostile to such skills." It was what she herself would have felt like if she'd been Sakka in this position, and she'd indeed hit the bull's eye.

"It's so true," Sakka whispered. "But yet… I want to get rid of those marks, I don't want to be remembered of this incident. So if you can…"

"It's likely to leave small scars," she repeated her warning. "I healed your father's back when we were both young – he had similar burns and he still has a scar from it. It's not really visible, because it's his back after all, but _you_…"

"I can live with it," Sakka muttered. "Just not with this pain…"

It ached Sakari to see her daughter like this, but she had to be strong for her sake.

Sakka pulled a face when her fingers accidentally touched the burnt skin, but she didn't complain. "Mum… how did you and dad meet?" she now muttered.

Sakari looked up in surprise. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just… therefore. Was it a big romance?"

Sakari sniggered. "Actually, it was. Which version do you want to know? The real one or the one we give out here?"

"Both, but start with the second one please." Sakka remained calm, and she didn't even seem surprised about the fact there were two versions of the same story.

"Alright then. I was in the middle of my development to become a lady in the colonies when one day, a group of soldiers entered our village. They were hurt, and the ladies-to-be decided to help them, including me. I took care of Rong, who'd been struck by accident by 'friendly' fire. We fell in love, but he felt obligated to return and fulfil his duty before getting married. But his back was damaged too badly for that, and thus, he returned to pick me up and make me his wife."

"And the _real_ story?"

Sakari deeply sighed, and she knew she couldn't help a bitter sound in her voice as she told that story. "I lived in the Northern Water Tribe, being raised to make someone a good wife one day. The Fire Nation then attacked us, and Rong was with the soldiers because it was his duty as a firebender – he never wanted to. He was punished by his superiors as he tried to save some of our children, right in front of my eyes, and I decided to take care of him. Eventually, after a lot of trouble I shall save you from now, we got married on the North Pole. Unfortunately, his real identity of a firebender was revealed shortly after, and we were banished. That's how we ended up here."

"Oh, mum…"Her daughter's face had fallen, and the girl now grabbed her mother's hands. "I've always known we were different," she whispered. "But I never suspected.. Were Xia and I already born by the time you were banished?"

"You were at the age of two," Sakari weakly smiled. "You really can't remember?"

Sakka closed her eyes, murmured something. "Details," she now muttered. "A fluffy animal around, a kind of pet… Pon? And several people who seemed close to us."

"If you want to know more about it, I can tell you," Sakari smiled. "I'm glad you can remember, even if just a little bit."

"Tell me and _Xia_ about it then some time," Sakka nodded.

Sakari was a bit ashamed by that. Why did her daughter remember to pull in her sister when she herself had to think about that first? What had become of her intentions to bind with the second daughter? She _should_ be ashamed of herself by that! At least Rong tried to connect to Sakka, even though the girl didn't open up towards him. That had only gotten worse since the girls hit early puberty. But Xia at least tried to connect to her mother – she'd just abandoned her! Xia was as much her own flesh and blood as Sakka. It was shameful. "I will talk with the two of you," she now promised Sakka with a heavy heart. "Now, can you let go of my hands? Then I can continue to heal _yours_."

* * *

As he got home from work, he was expecting to find Sakari, Sakka and Xia at the table having dinner. Since he'd become the owner of the shop, he often was too late for normal dinner time. But instead, Xia sat on the couch studying her school material, and Sakari and Sakka were nowhere to be found. "Where is everyone?"

"Hi, dad," Xia said in a monotone voice. "I'm obviously here, and mum and Sakka have retreated in the kitchen for the last couple of hours to mess with water."

Rong gave her a surprised look. "Excuse me?"

"What? It's true," Xia sighed. She now moved her hand as if she was making waves with it. "Splash, splash. Like that."

Sakari was learning Sakka waterbending? Whatever it was, Xia didn't seem too happy with it. He could tell by her behaviour: she was sitting back as if she didn't care, but in fact, she cared a lot. He recognized that treat from himself, which was why he understood her so well. "Xia, look at me."

The girl refused to look up at him, and thus, he grabbed her face and softly forced her to. Tears shimmered in her dark brown eyes, and he hurried to press her against his chest.

"I feel so left out," she sobbed, clutching to her father. "I want to be a real part of the family, but I only feel like that whenever you're here, when it's forced…"

He had to control himself now, because he felt how he got angrier and angrier by the second. Sakari knew perfectly well what it was like to feel left out. And now, after all the trouble they'd gone through to have her accepted, she simply shut out her own daughter! She'd just enlarged the space between her and her second daughter instead of diminishing it, even after claiming so many times in a row she wanted to avoid that. "I'll talk to her, Xia, don't worry."

"To Sakka?"

"No, to your mother. You may talk to Sakka yourself."

Xia weakly smiled and now dried her tears. "Okay… thanks, dad."

* * *

He entered the kitchen, silently, so that Sakari and Sakka only noticed him when he stood mere inches away from them. "Sakari, can I please talk to you?"

Sakari looked up as if he'd disturbed her. She and Sakka had been 'messing with water' indeed, as Xia'd expressed it. The bowl of water in front of them was almost empty, and all the water lay around it. Sakka was still trying to bend the water out of the bowl in a decent way, and had probably not even noticed her father's presence. "Go ahead."

"Alone, please."

Sakari deeply sighed, laid her hands on Sakka's shoulders. "Sakka, girl, will you please go to the living room? Your father and I need to talk. It won't be long, I promise."

"Okay…" Sakka gave up on bending and stood up now, and left visibly disappointed.

Sakari turned to her husband and gave him an offended look. "Thank you very much. I'd just managed to cheer her up a bit after a rough school day – they'd attacked her, Rong! I mean, literally… Her arms are covered with burn marks, it's horrible!"

That news disorientated him. "W-what? Attacked?"

"That's what I'm saying, isn't it?" Sakari sighed. "I took her apart to heal her wounds, and showed her what I was doing. She is a waterbender for sure, although I think you've already noticed by now. She'd accidentally dropped a glass of water from a distance, the only water around when she was being attacked. Oh, if only I'd have taught her sooner, then she could have defended herself…"

"Do you realize what you're saying?!" he called out. His outburst surprised him, too, but he was in total shock after Sakari's expressed wish. "You wished you'd have taught her sooner how to bend water in the _Fire Nation_? Have you lost your mind?! I thought the whole reason you'd given up healing was because you didn't want to be found out as a waterbender here!"

She was silent, since she probably had no idea how to respond. He was right, and she knew it.

Rong now knelt in front of her, while she was still sitting on her chair. "Sakari, I need to talk with you, and it's not even about this waterbending stuff. It's about you and Xia."

Her face fell, and her suddenly pale cheeks and lacklustre eyes told him she also knew what _this_ was about. "Rong, don't…"

"I'm not going to scold you," he sighed. "We're both adults, so we can talk in a grown up way about this. I just found Xia in tears because she feels locked out of the family by you. Probably also by Xia, but mostly by you. She _wants_ to be your girl, just as much as Sakka is. She wants to, but you won't let her. And it hurts her – and quite frankly, it hurts me too."

"I know," she whispered, "I know… I just… Sakka and I are in the same situation, Rong. That creates a bond instantly."

He stood up now, straightened his back. This conversation would probably end in a lot of shouting and no real results for Xia whatsoever. Sakari just didn't want to listen to him.

"We're between two fires," Sakari suddenly continued. "Almost literally. You are only accepted in the Fire Nation because of your roots, while Sakka and I… well, I don't dare to think about what might happen if people find out the truth about us. Don't forget that I used to fight against firebenders, even though not that long or much. Don't forget that you betrayed your nation by marrying me. The Fire Nation isn't safe when our secret comes out, and neither will be any of the other nations because of your origin. It's not your fault, but it's the truth. And Sakka… well, Sakka binds me to my home where I won't be welcomes anymore. Not now, not ever. She looks as if she's Water Tribe, she can bend water… I know it sounds ridiculous, but… it makes me feel a bit at home whenever I'm around her."

Her words hurt him. He couldn't explain why exactly, but his heart ached as he looked at her. She felt at home with Sakka around her, who reminded her at home… That would mean she never really felt at home with him, her husband. It would also mean she would never feel at home in the Fire Nation. It wasn't as if he didn't already know the last thing, but it still hurt to realize it. "Sakari…"

"I won't cry," she weakly smiled. "It's just silly, and I know. It's just the way I feel."

He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her, he wanted to tell her she could cry if she wanted to. But he just couldn't. He didn't know why, but something inside him prevented him from turning back to her and grabbing her. Instead, he was silent and went back to the living room.

He'd never felt this weak and stupid in his life before.

* * *

Xia and Sakka didn't show any kind of border in between them: they sat close to one another on the couch, as any twin sisters, and Xia was looking at her sister's wounds in a concerned way. They didn't seem to care about differences in bending skills.

"I wish I could heal you," Xia now muttered.

Sakka weakly smiled in response. "Mum will teach me how I can do it myself, but thanks."

Xia suddenly sniggered and grabbed her arms, though calmly and softly so that she wouldn't hurt her sister. "Alright, then – but now tell me… what's going on between you and Sho?"

"W-what?!" Sakka shouted, while blood rushed to her cheeks.

Xia now grinned. "You're blushing, you're blushing!"

"Yes, of course I'm blushing! I'm twelve, he's fifteen! What would you _expect_?!"

"No lies, I've seen you staring at him in class!"

"Xia!"

Rong weakly smiled at them. It was true, Sakka seemed extremely fond of Sho. In despite of their age difference, they were in the same class. Sho'd gone to school at age six because of his weak health, and the last two years, a mysterious disease had struck him. Sakka had spent every single free moment of those two years next to his bed. No-one had known what exactly was the matter with him, but after two years, he was simply cured. Sakka'd been beyond herself of joy, especially when Sho ended up to be in her own class. The boy himself wasn't that happy with it, though, since his health had cost him three years of his school life. But Sakka'd quickly managed to cheer him up. It wasn't that surprising that Xia thought more of it, after all.

Puppy love. Heh.

* * *

Sakari felt pretty bad after her conversation with Rong. She didn't want to leave the kitchen just yet because of it: she just couldn't face him or Xia. And she didn't doubt the fact those two would be with Sakka right now, and thus, her last daughter wasn't an option either.

She was being stupid, and Rong'd only made that point even clearer to her. She kept telling herself, telling Rong that she wanted to spend more time with Xia, but did she, really? She felt insecure whenever she was alone with the girl, and it'd only gotten worse over the years simply _because_ they spent so little time together. She felt she had nothing in common with Xia. She couldn't understand her, or maybe she just didn't want to because she was afraid it'd take too much effort. It was the most frustrating part of all that she just didn't know why she was so reluctant to bind with her second daughter. 'Second daughter' – she shouldn't talk about her like that. That alone already put her in second place after Sakka, and it was wrong. Absolutely wrong, but she couldn't stop doing it. She felt as if she was going crazy.

She mirrored herself in the bowl of water, and unfastened the bun in her hair. She looked at her own reflection as she saw her own self again from the Water Tribe, only matured now. All that was missing was her hair band.

Why did she have the choose? Was it so selfish that she wanted it all? She wanted everything, it was true. She wanted to be a happy family with Rong, Sakka _and_ Xia. But she also wanted the last one to be more easy to understand, so that she herself wouldn't have so much hardships understanding the girl. She wanted to be accepted in the Fire Nation, but she also wanted to remain loyal to her own roots. In fact, she wanted to be able to go back there whenever she pleased.

Life was complicated. Or perhaps she _made_ it complicated…

* * *

When she'd gotten back in the living room, things seemed to be all normal. Rong sat next to Xia, while Sakka was talking to Sho, who'd apparently just arrived. It wasn't that strange to have him or Mei Li around: they'd become great friends of the family, so they often came by unannounced. "Good afternoon, Sho," she thus smiled. "How are you and your mother doing?"

"Fine, thank you," the boy politely answered. He was actually not much of a boy anymore – rather a young man, even though he was just fifteen. He'd probably grown up quicker than he would have if he'd still had his father. She felt sorry for the guy. After all, he'd had to grow up so fast in despite of his poor health. He wanted to help his mother out by doing so, while it was _him_ who needed the most help. He was just a child, he was vulnerable. If he hadn't refused the offer, Sakari'd have taken him and Mei Li in many years ago already. He was a great kid: he'd been friends with Sakka when she was too timid to make friends herself, and now, he was gently checking out her arms and held them. If it hadn't been for Sho, Sakka'd have been seriously depressed by now, in despite of her young age.

"Sho, thank you," Sakari thus said. "I'm very glad that you're taking care of my daughter at times I can't. She needs it."

At that moment, Xia suddenly rose and gave her mother the most furious look she'd ever given her. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted as she smashed her fist on the table. "Now I've had enough of it! You have _two_ daughters, 'mum'! It's not just Sakka! It isn't just Sakka who needs to be taken care of! I'm here, too! I need a mother as much as Sakka needs one, but _she_ is the only one to actually get one! You even treat _Sho_ more like your child than me, and I'm sick of it! I'm a living human being, not some nice decoration of my sister called 'twin'!" She rose her right hand, and before anyone realized what was gong on, Xia attacked her mother with a beam of fire.

Sakari was only just in time to dodge it. She hardly realized she was being attacked by her own child – it seemed to be a horrible dream.

"Xia!" Rong now shouted. "Talking big to your mother is one thing, attacking her is something completely different!"

"_Shut up_!" the girl screamed. Even her so beloved father couldn't get through her anymore. "It's not like_ you_ did anything to make her accept me! Of course not, you ADORE her! Everyone just ADORES her, because she's so ADORABLE! Xia is just stupid for hating her, but who cares – Xia _does _hate her!" And again, she attacked, and she would have hit her stunned target for certain… if only Sakka hadn't interfered.

The girl had acted quickly by bending the water out of all glasses on the table, and she'd directed the water against her sister with all her might. And it had worked: the fire had died out before it could have hurt Sakari.

Sakari herself was too glad she wasn't injured and that she'd taught Sakka well to pay much attention to the next scene.

Sakka had run to her sister and hurried to embrace her. "You're right," Sakari heard her whisper. "Mum isn't the perfect mother. She makes mistakes, but so do I and so do you. She, you, me, dad – we're _all_ living human beings, with feelings and emotions, with good points and flaws. And as a matter of fact, dad _did_ try to talk into mum just now. And I really think she wants to try. So please, don't attack our mother before you've given her a chance… Please…"

Xia had shut her eyes and cried without making a sound, as she returned her sister's embrace. Sakari and Rong just stood there, unsure of what to do – and Sho was in a complete shock.

"You're a waterbender!" he eventually shouted. "You can't firebend because you're a _waterbender_, a WATERBENDER!" And before anyone could stop him, he ran off and slammed the door behind him.

Sakka now let go of her sister immediately. "Sho! Get back, get back!" She ran to the door, opened it as fast as he'd just shut it. "SHO! Please, you're my only friend! Don't go, don't leave me! _Get back, Sho!_" She fell down on her knees and suddenly, she started to cry beyond her own control.

Sakari already stepped towards her, but this time, Rong was the one who sunk down on his knees in front of Sakka and held her protectively against his chest. Sakari could only stare at what she'd normally do in a situation like this. She hardly noticed how Xia got up as well and carefully yet firmly grabbed her hands.

Something had definitely changed. But she doubted it was for the better this time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for mistakes in advance. I didn't beta this because I wrote it in very little pieces at the time, and typed it in little pieces at the time as well. Right now, I'm too tired (with a reason) to check it again, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it.

I'm not sure about chapter 12. I've written pieces of it already, but the twins are 16 and things are moving pretty fast. I don't know... maybe it's better to put a chapter in between 11 and 12. You may say.  
Also, with this chapter, Between Two Fires if officially longer than Like Water and Fire. And it'll have more chapters - chapter 12 can't be the end, plus there's another interlude to come.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. There's an Christmas fic coming up soon, by the way - or at least I hope I'll be able to finish it before Christmas...


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ehm… could I please enter?"

Sakari looked up in surprise – she was having lunch by herself, since the rest of her little family had lunch either at work or at school. "Oh, hello Sho! Of course," she smiled. "What are you doing here? Don't you know Sakka isn't at home yet?"

Sho had graduated months before, just before his nineteenth birthday. Thanks to his will power, he'd managed to catch up with his lost school years and made it to his exams before his class actually should. He'd graduated on his own, alone as an exception, and he was probably the proudest graduated student ever. He had every right to be that, growing up without a father and with such a weak health. He'd grown up to be a fine young man, and he was luckily still the best of friends with Sakka.

It had been Rong who'd chased him that day, four years ago already, and he'd told her what Sho had told him.

He'd been scared: Sakka hadn't been able to firebend because she was a waterbender. Sho himself couldn't bend fire, either, and the last thing he wanted was turning out to be a waterbender himself. Not that he hated waterbenders, but because he wouldn't be accepted anymore. He'd later on understood it had been a silly thought, but he'd been too surprised back then to realize that. He'd quickly returned to lift Sakka in his arms and apologize to her. He'd never let out her secret.

"I know, but I wanted to ask _you_ something," Sho now said, awakening Sakari from her thoughts. "It is still about Sakka, though." To Sakari's surprise, his cheeks became redder by the second as he added: "you're really close to her, right? And-and she trusts you, doesn't she?"

The answer to that was both yes and no. Something had broken that day, when Rong had come to Sakka's rescue. She couldn't express it in words, but the intense bond of trust there had been between Sakari and Sakka had faded away. Not entirely, but most certainly for an important part. She felt as if the girl was slipping from her, especially now that she was growing up and living her own life more and more every day. Sixteen… Her baby girls had already turned sixteen. "Why are you asking, Sho?" she thus avoided her answer.

Sho now bent his head and raised his hand. "I want your permission to give her this," he now muttered, pressing something in her hand.

She opened her hand almost immediately and looked at it, and she gasped from surprise. There was a deep red choker in her hand, bearing a red stone. It bore carves in it: carves that were shaped like a fire lily, Sakka's favourite flower that only bloomed a few weeks a year. She'd been beyond herself of joy when she'd received a bouquet of them from her parents, and ever since, she'd adored the flowers. The carves were made in amateurship, but it was visible that a lot of time and effort was spent into making them. "Sho… this is…"

"I-I love your daughter," the boy, a young man now, eventually confessed. He still didn't dare to look into her eyes. "And I want to marry her, with whole my heart."

* * *

Sakka, for once, couldn't concentrate on her homework as she gazed through the window. She knew it was irresponsible: she now had time to make her work in class, but she just couldn't focus on the history of the Fire Nation. The history that was probably made up from a lot of lies, anyway, if she had to believe her parents about what had _really_ happened in the Northern Water Tribe.

She couldn't focus – not like this, not now that she was extremely confused and above all, in love.

She'd always looked forward to the day she'd fall in love, as the romantic that she was. She'd always loved to listen to her mother's stories of the romances in the Northern Water Tribe: between her and Rong, between her friends… But when Sakka herself had fallen in love eventually, she wished over and over again she'd never lost her heart. But she couldn't just walk up to him and ask him to return it. Especially not since she knew he returned her _feelings_. Why was it so complicated? Why couldn't she just give in to her feelings, the feelings she'd longed to have for so long? Oh, she knew perfectly well why. It was her own 'fault' for wanting to be accepted. She didn't want to be with him, simply because he wasn't a firebender either. If she'd ever marry him, it'd set them apart from the rest. She already _was_ different, he was, too… It just couldn't happen. No, she needed to forget about it, she needed to suppress those feelings.

Only she couldn't, and it took her mind away, to him… "Sho…" she quietly sighed. What had he said again, this morning when she'd run into him on her way to school? Oh, right.

* * *

He'd fiercely blushed and had hardly dared to look into her eyes as he spoke up. "Sakka, I… I don't know when it started, but… I… I'm in love with you…"

She hadn't known how to respond. She'd just stood there, petrified, glaring at him, until the school bell rang just behind them. Sho had shrugged and told her she had to run if she wanted to be in time for class.

Her body made it in time, but her mind was still with him, with Sho.

* * *

Sho, who'd been like her brother for so long that it almost felt incestuous when she noticed she was falling in love with him. Like him, she couldn't say when exactly it had started: it was at one point that she started to notice the racing of her own heart whenever he looked at her.

She had no idea how to feel about it all. Her mother had told her she herself had fallen in love just before turning sixteen, and it had been with Rong. So Sakka felt that if she herself fell in love at that age, it had to be somewhat magical. It was because of this special connection she had with her mother. And there was more that mother and daughter had in common – they'd both fallen in an impossible love. Sakari shouldn't have fallen in love with a firebender, while Sakka shouldn't have fallen in love with someone who _couldn't_ firebend. Sakari'd risked something bigger, though: she'd been banished from her place of birth, while the worst thing that could possibly happen to Sakka was that people might resent her. But she already was an outside, and she didn't want to become an even bigger one. Even though there was no reason to, she feared that she was following the same fate as her mother: that she, too, would be banished one way or another.

It was a pathetic way to think about it like that, and she knew it. But it was something else as well. She felt she wouldn't be good enough for Sho. Not for one who'd been the first one to accept her, who helped her to be accepted as much as possible. _If_ she would ever end up… marrying him… she wouldn't be the wife he deserved. She'd noticed that when she'd tried to take care of him during his major health issues years ago. All she could do was talking to him and holding his hands, and she hated it that that had been everything. He needed so much more than what she could give him…

* * *

As she left school with Xia, her sister took her apart all of a sudden. "Hey, how do you think about Sho?"

She tried to suppress her blush as she looked up. "W-what? Do you want to date him next?"

It wasn't exactly a secret that Xia had dated quite some guys, and actually, almost all guys from their class already. "No, but I saw him with a necklace quite similar to mum's when he walked away this morning. Thought you might like to know about that."

She thought her heart would stop. Necklace… One like the betrothal necklace her father had given Sakari… "Yeah, right," she hurried to say. "As _if_…"

"You're completely blind, but that doesn't matter," Xia grinned, "someone will open your eyes soon enough, hm?"

Her heart throbbed loudly now, that loudly that she feared Xia was able to hear it. What was this all about? He'd only confessed his feelings to her this morning! Xia probably hadn't seen it well; Sho had been on quite a distance from her, since he'd taken Sakka apart and Xia had continued walking to school. Yes, that ought to be it.

Coming to think of something, maybe she shouldn't worry so much about others and think about her own fate. Why would she be selfish? Why would she choose for love if she couldn't be sure she could make him happy, if she could also choose to make someone else a good life? Then again, _if_ Xia had seen it well… No, she had to be rational. Love wasn't everything, a marriage could work just as well with someone else. But still, she wanted to know what it'd be like to be with him, to taste his kiss… No! Rational, rational! She had to cut the knot right here, right now, before she'd go crazy. "Hey, Xia? Is that Lee from our class…"

"There are five guys in our class with that name, sis. Specify."

"The one you dated for a week…"

"_Specify_, I said," Xia merely grinned. People made fun of her regular switching in the boys she dated, but so did she herself. "Come on, Sakka! I've dated every guy in our class except for Sho, I saved him for you. Now, which Lee?"

"Lee with the muscles."

"Lee whose smallest toe is bigger than his brains," Xia now 'recalled' him. "What about him?"

"Is he… seeing anyone at the moment?"

Xia simply chuckled to that. "In his dreams – always. In real life, I probably was his first and only girlfriend. What about it?"

"Oh, nothing. Thanks…" His 'smallest toe bigger than his brains', muscular. In short, nothing like Sho at all.

She wondered if he might be a good match.

* * *

She was stunned, completely taken by surprise. Of course, she'd noticed Sho gave Sakka a more than average amount of attention, but _this_… "You mean… marry as in…"

Sho carefully nodded. "I want her in my life," he now muttered. "Now and forever."

"You should ask her, not me," Sakari now replied. It was her first, most logical response. "I'm not going to decide for her. I was really happy my marriage wasn't arranged by my parents, so I don't want to arrange my own children's marriages either."

Sho blushed now and avoided her look. "I know, but… if you disagree…"

She couldn't help herself but smile. "Sho, honestly – I offered you to _live_ here years ago! You really think I'd disagree if you joined the family by marrying Sakka?"

"B-but I… I only just told her this morning how I feel about her," Sho now uttered. He was extremely nervous, that was for sure. "I… I'm not planning on asking her as soon as she gets home, I want to wait… I-I just wanted to know how you and your husband think about it…"

"Well, now you know," Sakari smiled, endeared by his shyness. "You could visit Rong in his store, but I'm pretty sure he'll say the same things I just told you. Really, Sho – there's a bigger chance Sakka won't accept than that we, her parents, won't." She now gave the necklace a closer look. It was, once again, obvious that it had been carved by someone totally unfamiliar with the technique, and she wondered if he even had had any help at all making it. "Sho, how did you know…"

"Oh, I looked it up," Sho now quickly said, a whole lot less shyer now that the 'big question' had been asked and answered. "I've known about Sakka's waterbending capacities for quite a while now, so when I thought of it, I went to the library… I hope the scrolls were right about this."

"Definitely," Sakari smiled. She carefully unwrapped her own pendant and showed it, for the first time in fourteen years to someone else besides her own family. It was still shimmering in the sun light: she had never shown it, but she _had_ polished the stone twice a month ever since she'd gotten it. She still treasured it. "My husband made me this," she now explained to Sho. "The stone is blue, so I covered it up. It's very clever of you to use a red one."

She got a warm feeling as she touched the stone, finally bare. It was as if those old times were back to her all of a sudden, the days of puppy love between her and Rong. Nowadays, they were more like parents than husband and wife. They'd grown up, but actually too quickly. She still missed the time she could have spent with Rong, and only Rong…

"It's beautiful," Sho remarked, bringing her back to the here and now. "You shouldn't be hiding it."

"Well, it's too obviously Water Tribe," she smiled, still a bit dreamily, caressing the carving. "Rong went back to the South Pole for me, you know. He'd turned his back on the Fire Nation… They'd stamp it as a betrayal."

Sho nodded in understanding and shook her hand all of sudden. "Thank you," he spoke. "I hope you won't mind if I'm going to visit your husband nonetheless."

"Not at all," Sakari smiled. "Now, off you go!"

As she watched him going, she thought of how much she'd like to have Sho as her son-in-law. He reminded her of Rong in his young years. Sakka and she obviously shared quite some things in common, including their taste in men. Though that couldn't explain why Sakka still didn't open up towards her father, even though it was thanks to Rong that Sakka and Sho had been reunited. Sakka had never even thanked him for it, at least not to Sakari's notice.

* * *

"Hello, Lee," Sakka nervously smiled as she approached the guy.

He was just showing off to some girls, who were admiring his muscles. He was genuinely surprised that the silent Sakka was now talking to him. "Hey – Sakka, isn't it?" She nodded and stretched out her hand to him, and he shook it. "You're in my class, right?"

"I have been for the last ten years or so, yes," Sakka smiled, though she had to hold herself back not to sigh. Was she _that_ invisible? Sho always gave her the feeling that she was anything _but_ invisible.

"So, why are you talking to me now?"

"I could be your wife," she almost literally spitted out. That sure had some effects. Lee forgot too show off for a minute, the girls around him were completely stunned, Sakka could do nothing but blush and Xia grabbed her shoulders from behind.

"Okay, you're officially nuts!"

"No, wait a second," Lee said, in a pondering way. "Sakka – I could choose any of the girls around me who admire me. Why should I choose _you_, a girl who's never paid much attention to me before?"

He seemed rather amused by the idea, but Sakka was serious now. "I'm a good cook," she started. "I could take care of you when you get sick – I took care of Sho for two years. And, without bragging, I'm pretty smart, but I don't like to call attention upon myself. I could help you with a lot of things."

Lee now looked at Xia, who simply spread her fingers. "Hey, don't look at me! I could only wish I could deny one of those characteristics, but unfortunately, it's all true."

Lee now grinned and looked back at Sakka. "And on top of that – do you like me?"

She swallowed. She'd expected this question, but she'd wished she could have avoided it. "I admire you," she eventually managed to say.

"Perfect," Lee said, while his grin got even broader. "I'll consider it."

"Thank you," she said, as a lump suddenly blocked her throat. "I… I need to go now. Bye…" And he dashed off, just in time to hide her tears from Lee.

What, _what_ in the world was she doing? Besides betraying her heart, Sho and her roots?! Oh, she knew very well what she was doing. Besides of making a fool of herself in front of everyone and erasing her invisibility with it.

She wanted recognition. Someone who was easy to understand, someone she could come in handy to, and above all – someone who would ensure she'd be accepted once and forever. Lee was a great firebender, he was admired for his skills. Behind him, no-one would notice Sakka wasn't able to firebend because Lee'd draw all the attention to him. Sho, on the opposite, wasn't a firebender either. It'd draw attention to them, shut them out of the middle because they were too different. She had no idea why she cared so much, but in all honesty, she knew she wouldn't be able to bear it. Apparently, she hadn't been noticed up until now, but that 'd most certainly change if she got together with 'poor little Sho'.

"Sis, you're insane," Xia sighed at her left side. "Just look at you, crying depressed little creature that you are! You don't love him, so don't ask him to marry you!"

"Almost all marriages are arranged, so it doesn't matter," she muttered, more to herself than to Xia.

"Yeah, and you know very well how much mum and dad resent that idea," her sister groaned. "Some stupid stubborn sister you are! You prefer an unhappy life next to Lee while someone like Sho is clearly head over heels in love with you?! If you just want to choose some random guy, just pick _him_ already, not such a moron like Lee!"

"SHUT UP!" Sakka shouted that a whole lot louder than that she'd meant to, and Xia gave her a furious look before she turned her back to her sister.

"Fine! Go ruin that stupid life of yours, I'll stay out of it! See you at dinner!"

"Xia, _wait_!" Too late: Xia couldn't hear her anymore. Her sister was impulsive and fierce, but she loved her dearly and hated arguments like this one.

She was really messing up everything there _was_ to mess up today, now wasn't she?

* * *

"Take that!" The tree stump tumbled over after Xia's fierce attack. She always let off steam on trees like that whenever she was upset, to avoid taking it out on people instead. That stupid Sakka! She, Xia, could only _wish_ she herself would ever find someone like Sho was to Sakka. She knew she'd never _have_ someone like him, which was even more frustrating. She'd dated a lot of guys, that was true. That is, if you could call 'hang out with them, talking to them and stop doing that after getting to know their real character' dating. Truth was, she'd never even been kissed in her life, no matter how much crap those guys might tell. She had quite a reputation at the early age of sixteen, that was for sure.

"What has that tree done to you?" a voice behind her smiled.

She looked up in surprise, and almost cheered when she saw who had said those words. "Jian!" Of course, she knew him very well. He was her father's best friend, after all. He'd often come by at their place. In fact, he'd even taught Xia some firebending, as far as possible with his one arm of course.

"You've become quite a strong firebender, Xia. If they'd hire women of your age, you'd be great in the army and climb to the top in no time."

She couldn't help but feeling flattered. "Thank you, but I haven't heard much good things about joining the army." She didn't need to specify what she meant: Jian looked down and felt visibly uncomfortable.

It had been quite some years since his wife had passed away, but he still felt guilty about it. Xia couldn't understand why. Jian often said she'd gone crazy because of him, but she couldn't believe it. Not that she'd ever actually met his wife – she just couldn't imagine someone going mad just like that. Maybe her own personality was too strong to ever understand a weaker spirited woman, just like how she couldn't understand Sakka right now.

Jian had never really mentioned how his wife had died, but she'd once overheard a conversation with her father in which 'setting herself into fire' was mentioned. She'd had nightmares about being burnt alive ever since, very much to her own surprise. It was for the first time in her entire life she was actually afraid of something. "Sorry about that, that was a thoughtless comment," she now said.

"It's okay," Jian weakly smiled. "Hey, don't you want to come with me? We're close to our… _my_ place."

She shyly nodded and allowed him to grab her hand with a smile. He was nice to her, almost like her father. The last one had only little time for her now, ever since his store had become quite a big business and ever since he'd decided to spend more time with Sakka. She felt slightly abandoned – not really, but still… just a bit.

Softly, Jian now pinched her hand as he dragged her along with him. "So, who is it whom you're so angry with? For some reason, I can't believe a tree could hurt you so much."

She weakly smiled. "It's that stupid sister of mine," she confessed. "Oh, for Agni's sake! She has the love of the one she loves, but she's too stubborn to accept it! He wants to marry her and she runs off with some stupid other guy she's never even paid attention to! I was surprised she even knew his name, she probably just guessed it right by accident!"

They'd now reached Jian's house, and he quickly dragged her in. "You worry that much about your sister or is there more that's bothering you?"

"I'm just plain jealous," she now sniffed. What was the matter with her all of a sudden? She wasn't even this open towards her own father! But it was something about Jian that soothed her and made her feel so at ease that she felt she could tell him anything. "I know people see me as… Well, a flirt is probably too nice a word for it. But I'm just looking for the one I can love, even though I already know he doesn't exist… And Sakka could get married right away to _her_ true love, and she just doesn't, that spoilt fool! It's so… unfair…"

She only noticed she was crying when Jian stroked away her tears. "Xia… Dear Xia…"

She threw herself into his arms without a second thought and cried, cried until she'd run out of tears and continued crying without them.

And all along, Jian held her and was silent, as if he felt she wouldn't be able to bear soothing words right now.

* * *

She was still sobbing when she had almost reached her home. She was suffering, really suffering, and worst of all – it was completely self-inflicted. All she had to do was telling Lee she'd changed her mind and confess her true feelings to Sho. She probably didn't even have to, if Xia turned out to be right about the necklace. If he'd ask her to marry him, all she'd have to do was saying 'yes', it was as simple as that. Then why was she so stubborn, so stupidly crazy? If only she knew the answer to that…

"Sakka!" She looked up in surprise, saw, in shock how Sho ran towards her. "I was hoping I'd run into you," he smiled, though he visibly seemed nervous. "I just got back from your father's shop. Oh, Sakka, I… I…" He took her hands now and looked into her eyes. "I love you so," he now confessed, with the most tender expression on his face that dazzled her. "It's such a relief I can say it out loud now, even though I don't know your answer yet."

She blushed, she deeply blushed. Oh, how much she'd longed to hear those words! But now he'd spoken them, and now, she wished with whole her being that he had not. "A-answer to what, Sho?" she whispered.

"T-to this," he muttered. She didn't understand him – until he seized her face and impressed his lips on hers.

Intuitively, she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. For one moment, she forgot all of her worries and simply wanted to be with him, to melt into him – to _be_ him. She hardly even noticed they were kissing – she allowed him to hold her and pressed herself against him. For a short moment, she felt complete, one being with him. As if nothing could ever part them: as if they were two separated pieces of the same and now melted back together again, here and now.

"Sakka…"

His whisper parted them, his loosened grip broke their being. Her soul returned from wherever it was back to earth, and she could only glance at him.

"Was that even a kiss?" he now muttered, almost drunk-like. Had he felt the same connection? Probably, judging by his face – yes. What did it mean, that they were made for each other? Oh, how she'd love to believe that! This hadn't been just a first kiss between two people in a puppy love, this was far beyond that.

"Sho, I can't," she now whispered, even though it was much against her own will to say it. "I'm sorry… I… you must leave me alone, Sho, please…"

"No," he refused, suddenly a whole lot more confidently. "I'm now sure I've done the right thing by asking your parents for your hand. Marry me, Sakka of the Northern Water Tribe."

She was shocked by his way of addressing her like that, almost as shocked as she was by the actual proposal. She'd been aware of the possibility of the last thing, after all. _Just say yes_, her heart screamed. _Say yes to my deepest desire, accept him! Make the both of you happy, that's all that matters!_

But her brain was more powerful, telling her to deny. She was playing with the hearts of two men now – if she accepted Sho, she'd probably be engaged to the both of them simultaneously. If she said 'yes', she'd hurt the both of them… "I'm sorry," she eventually whispered. "I just can't… You see, I just asked Lee to try seeing me as his wife, and he'd consider me…"

"_Consider_?!" Sho shouted – she hadn't seen him angrier than this before, and that while he didn't even seem really angry with her. Just disappointed, which made it even worse. "Sakka, _I_ am _begging_ you! I'd do everything for you and you know it!"

"I can't," she whispered, swallowing her tears away. "Sho, I'm so, so sorry, but…"

"Which Lee?"

"Excuse me?" His question was so random that it completely confused her.

"_Which Lee?_" he repeated, gritting now. "I know five of them."

"Lee from our class," she muttered. "With the… eh… muscles."

"A firebender," he remarked. That was rather superfluous to remark: except for Sakka, the entire class besides Sho could firebend. That meant all five Lees were firebenders, so it didn't make a difference whom of them was meant here. "I see. So that's it – you want a firebender… Goodbye, Sakka." And he left, without giving her an opportunity to say anything.

What was it, where was he going? And what was going to become of them as friends after this? She didn't want to lose him – not again, not for real this time.

* * *

He came home late that night, completely confused after a long day at work. He wasn't really confused by his work itself – just by the customers he'd had today.

When he got home, it was rather quiet. Sakari was in the kitchen, doing the dishes – only one plate from dinner, he spotted. "I miss something," he muttered in her ear, as he softly embraced her. He had approached her from behind, and thus, she only noticed him after that embrace.

"Ah!" she yelled, looking up startled. "Oh, you scared me," she smiled, playfully splashing some water on him. That was one of the very few times she used her bending skills, for something as childish as splashing someone with water. "How was your day?"

"Confusing," he sighed again, this time out loud. "Where are the twins?"

"I haven't seen Xia," she confessed. "I think she's at Jian's again. I was going to check on her there after the dishes. And Sakka… well, I guess she ran into a certain someone," she chuckled with a wink.

Rong now let go of her and looked into her eyes, that were once again twinkling with joy. "Yes, she's quite popular," he sighed. It had been Sakka who'd confused him so much today, or rather… the men that had come for her.

* * *

Earlier that day, Sho had paid him a visit and had asked, shyly but sincerely, for Sakka's hand. He'd been expecting him for that, and thus, he'd already known what to say.

'I'd be glad to accept you as my son-in-law, Sho. But it's Sakka herself who will make the final decision. Sakari and I decided a long time ago that we didn't want our children to be engaged into an arranged marriage. We chose for one another, so we wanted our children to be able to choose their own partners as well."

Sho had nodded and told him he'd mostly just wanted to know if Rong and Sakari would be happy to accept him. And Rong respected him and admired him for that. He was thoughtful: he didn't just follow his heart, he also thought of what effects that would have on the lives of people inflicted by that. He was a sensitive guy – Sakka was also sensitive, but she could be _over_-sensitive. Sho would be able to understand her, but he'd also be able to help her whenever she was dragged along into her feelings.

But just when Rong had thought he could lean back happily now that this matter was settled, _another_ guy showed up and introduced himself as 'Lee from his daughters' class'. He'd wisely shut his mouth about the fact he still hadn't known who he was now.

"And why are you here, Lee?"

"Sakka thought she could make me a good wife, so I'm here to ask about that."

He'd been extremely surprised by the way he said that, and 'surprised' was just a huge understatement. "Eh…"

"She said she was a good cook and well, I'm a good fighter and I'll probably join the army soon," Lee had now said, not without some pride in his voice. "So I thought I should consider a marriage. Well, do you approve?"

* * *

"Popular?" Sakari now interrupted his thoughts. "I wouldn't call it like that. Sho adores her, that much is true, but we already knew that. What are you talking about – or should I say, _who_ are you talking about?"

"Some guy named Lee came by at the store today, not long after Sho," Rong now told her. He grabbed her hands in advance, in case he'd surprise her too much. "And he asked the exact same question, only in a bit more… practical way."

She blinked with her eyes, completely astounded. "W-what? I've never even heard her talking about someone named Lee, it's always been Sho! What did you tell him?"

"That I wanted to think about it for a while," he sighed, truthfully. "That's all I could think of at that moment. He said Sakka'd come to _him_, but…"

At that moment, the door flung open and Sakka stormed in. In her hurry to get to her room, Rong noticed as yet the tears in her eyes.

"Either she heard us, or something else is going on," Sakari softly said.

He noticed how eager she was to go after her, and even though he wanted to go himself, he bent to his wife and kissed her forehead. "You go check on her," he whispered against her lips, just before he kissed those too. "You two are both girls, it's probably easier for her to talk to you than to me."

"Thank you," she weakly smiled, stroking his face before getting up.

He watched how she went upstairs, and noticed how he admired her, still. Her adulthood, her motherhood only seemed to have made her more beautiful than she already was. She'd become calmer, more serene, and she'd learned to treasure her memories of her life on the North Pole instead of yearning back for something she couldn't get anyway.

He loved her so – it sometimes even hurt him to think of her and his feelings for her. He wished the same for his daughters, too – to marry someone they would feel such powerful love for.

And at that moment, Xia stumbled in, a whole lot merrier than her sister not so long ago. "Dad, dad!" she shouted, embracing him and surprising him once again that day.

"Good afternoon?"

"Yes, it sure is," she shone. "Dad, I really need your permission for something, please!"

"What is it?" he inquired, as he held her hands. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her merry face.

She quickly kissed his cheek and embraced him. "Daddy, please – will you allow me to live with Jian?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **First of all, a very happy, healthy and creative 2008 to all of you!

Well, I decided not to do a chapter in between the age of 12 and 16 for twins after all. Instead, this chapter is a page and a half longer than the usual pages (they're normally around 4½ pages in word, this one was exactly 6 pages). This is quite a busy chapter, I realize that. I will work some things out in chapter 13 of course - Xia suddenly asking to live with Jian isn't just an ordinary thing, right? There's an explanation, and there is a lot more to come. I'm really looking forward to type more of this story!

I hope I haven't disappointed you with this chapter. I could have written the promised in between chapter, but I decided not to because I wanted to avoid a writer's block. I think I wouldn't have known what to write, while I had more than enough for this chapter. I think it's better I wrote a chapter I enjoyed writing than a chapter that I'd have to force myself to write, isn't it?

The next chapter will be the final interlude of Pon-pon and actually about the entire North Pole and how they deal with things. It might not have anything to do with the main story at first glance, but it's supposed to be a parallel. Pon-pon needs to let go of things, Yukon, Kaya, Sedna, Balto... everyone. And so do Rong and Sakari.

I hope you still like 'Between Two Fires', and please stay tuned! The interlude is already in process, so it can't be too long.


	15. Interlude Ponpon

**Interlude – Pon-pon**

She yawned and rolled on her belly, nicely warm on the _animal_ furs on the floor, no matter how ironic that might be. She was old, very old. She sometimes wondered how much more time she'd have on earth. But there were bigger worries in her life – one major worry that had bothered her for the last fourteen years of her life, if she wasn't miscalculating. It was actually more of a mystery: the disappearance of her human mistress.

* * *

From one day to another, Sakari'd seemed bothered, and she'd hugged her over and over again. She'd spoken to her – perhaps she'd explained it all, but in human words. Pon-pon was just a koalaotter, after all: she had never understood her words, or at least not their meaning. She'd figured out some things nonetheless, easy stuff like names. She was 'Pon-pon', her mistress was 'Sakari'. Then there was 'Rong', her rival when it came to winning Sakari's affection. She suspected him from being the one who'd taken Sakari away from her – in fact, she was certain about that.

Sakari meant a lot to her. She'd saved her life, and Pon-pon had made hers bearable… but only until Rong had returned. At first, it had been fine with her that those two were together now, until something changed. Rong had bought them a house, and he'd carried Sakari into it. It belonged to a human ritual they called 'marriage', or so Pon-pon had understand. A ritual that officially melted their lives into one, for as far as she could comprehend it with her koalaotter brains. Everything that was solely human was difficult for her to grasp.

In the beginning, she'd decided to just be happy for them. Sakari was really fond of Rong, after all. In the period of his absence, she'd talked to her about him with tears in her eyes, and she'd been beyond herself of joy when he'd returned. But Pon-pon remained a very important life in that of Sakari's, even after their marriage. But everything changed when the couple suddenly seemed more interested in Sakari's belly than in her, Pon-pon. She hadn't really understood why, until Sakari's belly started to grow.

It was only a little while after Pon-pon herself had found herself a mate and gotten pregnant.

* * *

The kolaotter she'd met was nice to her, although he couldn't compete with Sakari's affections for her. He even stayed to take care of her and later on, for their babies. He'd wanted to stay with her, and she knew it. But Pon-pon had longed back for Sakari and decided to go to her special cave as soon as her babies had been able to move.

And it had been Rong who'd found her and taken her with him, of all people. He seemed to care about her… But something had changed. When Sakari's babies were born, Pon-pon felt shut out by her and Rong. Oh, she still got attention, of course, but a lot less than before. All the attention went to the twins. And of course, as a mother herself, Pon-pon understood babies needed that attention. Apparently, human babies were a whole lot more helpless than koalaotter babies.

Pon-pon had been majorly disappointed, she couldn't deny it. And she'd started to visit the man named 'Yukon' and his woman regularly, in the hope to find some warmth.

* * *

Yukon was a whole other chapter in Pon-pon's 'book' about people from the Northern Water Tribe, that was for sure. He was hard-headed, fierce, impatient and passionate. And Pon-pon was the same support to him as she'd been to Sakari. She knew she had to keep it a secret, so she would – but Yukon'd often cried using her as a pillow in all his emotions. He'd sobbed Sakari's name at first, which wasn't completely illogical. Pon-pon had been there herself when Yukon and Sakari had lived together for a while, though they hadn't been as officially together as Sakari and Rong now were. They hadn't been 'married'. Pon-pon knew that because Yukon had often inquired about marriage, and then Sakari had seemed upset or had shaken her head. It was the same period in which Sakari had been so sad about her dear Rong. Pon-pon, together with Yukon, had tried her best to cheer her up in that difficult period.

* * *

Sakari.

She'd always been in Pon-pon's life – she couldn't even remember her life from before Sakari had found her. She was her mother, her best friend, and she missed her. It wasn't as if she had a hard time letting go of others, of course not. She'd said goodbye to other koalaotters many years ago already, this shouldn't be much different. Of course she'd said goodbye to her male, and she knew she had broken his heart with it. But she belonged with Sakari, and he realized that too. And then, there were her own twins, who'd both found themselves a partner.

Her daughter had found a dominant but caring male, and she'd just given birth to his babies, for the third and probably last time in her life. Pon-pon herself had never given birth again after her twins.

Her son had also found himself a sweetheart, and he'd never left her side ever since he'd met the female koalaotter. It was adorable.

Pon-pon had had no trouble to let them all go: after all, she'd known what had become of them, where they'd gone to. But Sakari had simply disappeared, with her man and her twins and in tears. She'd never seen her ever since…

And she missed her.

* * *

"Sakari, don't pester Pon-pon," Yukon smiled, quickly lifting his daughter before she could poke the old koalaotter. "She's old, you could scare her to death."

"You're really fond of that koalaotter, aren't you?" Kaya smiled, stroking her daughter's face as she was lifted in her father's arms. The girl was actually a bit too old to be pampered, but they didn't care. They loved her, and her brother as well of course, and loved it to spoil them from time to time.

"She reminds me of her," Yukon softly whispered. He didn't need to say Sakari's name in order for Kaya to understand whom he meant.

She looked at Pon-pon, then back at her husband with a smile. "Sorry, I don't see the resemblance."

"Ha, ha," he sighed, but he grinned anyway. The joke was clichéd, but because it was Kaya's, it made him smile anyway. "I miss her," he now said.

Kaya took Sakari over from him now and put her back on the floor, as she gave the child's father a worried look. "Yukon…" She hurried to embrace him, pressed her head against his shoulder. "I'm here for you, Yukon…"

"I know you are," he smiled, answering her embrace. "And it's not that I miss her as a support, I just… miss her presence, I believe."

"Me too," she whispered. "It was nice to have her around as a friend. She was so merry, with the exception of the last days of course…"

"We're talking about her as if she's dead," Yukon remarked, as he softly kissed his wife before letting go of her.

Kaya deeply sighed and looked behind her. The little Yukon and Sakari were messing around with a bowl of water, and didn't seem to care what their parents were talking about. "Come on, let's sit down…" Kaya took Yukon's hands and took place with him in their 'chair-for-two', as they called it. It was just an ordinary chair, only that it was big enough for the two of them to sit in cosily. That had been the main reason Kaya'd insisted they'd buy the thing in the first place.

As they sat down, Yukon sought his comfort with her, just the way he'd always done. She was his support, he was her protection. They completed each other. She held him as she'd held her children, pressed him against her to soothe him. He wasn't crying, but she felt he needed the soothing for a while.

"We've talked this over before, over and over again," she eventually whispered. "I won't blame you for missing her, but you ought to stop wanting her to come back. She can't, Yukon. I, too, have to live with that."

"I know," Yukon sighed. "We have to accept it, and I know that… Dear spirits, I often wonder if it would have been worse if she'd passed away…"

"But she's alive," Kaya smiled, "and in fact, we can write her! Their Messenger Hawk came in yesterday, didn't it? She hasn't disappeared forever, we're still in touch with her and her little family!"

"But still…"

"Ssh." She pressed her finger against his mouth and smiled again. "Listen, I'm going to Sedna and Balto to tell them they can send a message now if they like, okay? And when I get back, you've cheered up a bit and are playing with the children! Or whatever, just make sure you're not in a corner and completely depressed."

"Okay," he now muttered, trying to smile again.

She kissed his nose before she stood up. "And keep away from Pon-pon, she's very sensitive. I'm sure she's heard everything we just discussed and that she's worried about her now, too!"

* * *

Pon-pon yawned again and glared at Yukon, who had now stood up and said something to his children.

What on earth had they just discussed? She'd heard familiar names, but that was about it. It was rather frustrating that she couldn't understand human language. She suspected that Yukon knew what had happened to her mistress, but well, she couldn't understand whatever he said…

She now closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She was old, really old. She had no idea if she was old for an average koalaotter, extremely old or actually pretty young. She _felt_ old, and that was what mattered.

She wished she could see her babies one more time. She felt she didn't have much more time left… She also wanted to see Sakari, but she knew that it was impossible. She needed to let it go.

And suddenly, she felt completely at ease. As if Sakari was thinking about her, as if she was connecting to her. And she suddenly realized she _could_ let go of her. She felt it was alright, that Sakari would understand if she'd cut off her connections. It was alright.

Sakari was indeed a bit of her mother, a bit of her big sister and a bit of her best friend. And she'd grown up. It was time to live her own life, even though that was a bit ironic now that her life was nearing its end. She should have realized it sooner, but better late than never.

It was time to go on, to change her life. She had to miss someone, but it was alright. Her life had changed a bit, but it hadn't ended yet; she could still make her own decisions. It was time for a change.

It was a wise lesson, if only it hadn't been too late for Pon-pon.

* * *

She yawned again, tired of everything. Tired of life? Maybe.

She was getting ready for some good night sleep. She closed her eyes, thought of the happy things in her life. Her twins, her life with Sakari, her more recent life with Yukon and his family, the second Sakari… It had been a good life, better than most koalaotters would ever have. She'd never allowed herself to become a pet, but she had people who cared for her and fed her. She had had a good life.

Her eyes opened, slowly, and she looked at the man and the two children playing together. New lives…

* * *

As she closed her eyes again, she knew she'd never open them anymore.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry. I really am. sniff

This interlude has quite some fragments, because that's how Pon-pon's old brains work - I think she's too old to remember everything, so she remembers everything in little pieces that are connected somehow. In her head, they're connected by Sakari.  
I have, quite frankly, _no_ idea if koalaotters can get... ehm... eighteen I believe she is here. Oh well. (I do know that normal koalas usually rarely give birth to twins, and if they do, one of them soon dies. Don't ask, I read the Guiness Book of Records at school (!) and it said that in the column of 'most babies a koala has ever raised and that lived'. The amount was two.)

I hope you like this, even though liking might not be the best word. The chapter is meant to illustrate what is about to happen in Sakari's life - changes, people disappearing, things she needs to accept whether she likes it or not. Just like Pon-pon needs to accept she will never see Sakari anymore. And the changes in Sakari's life will start with Pon-pon's death, the end of this interlude. I thought it would fit.

The Yukon/Kaya scene was there to illustrate that Pon-pon isn't the only one missing her. I suppose. And to fill space? Heehee, after the last, long chapter, I decided to give you guys a break with a shorter-than-usual interlude.

Well, I left you lingering over chapter 12 the next time, so I'll be sure to start up chapter 13 as soon as possible!


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Xia! What are you, _nuts_?!" He knew he shouldn't shout at her like that, but he couldn't control himself. This was insane in his eyes, completely insane. He couldn't even have _considered_ something like this, not even if he'd really done his best to think something up.

Xia's face immediately fell, and she let go of him as quickly as she could. "Aww, daddy, please…" she tried to convince him, in the childish voice she always used to beg him. Mostly, it worked – but not this time.

"I will not tolerate this," he said, a bit calmer now. He put his mind at ease as he continued. "Xia – Jian is older than me, and I'm your father. Do you have any idea what a scandal this could become? Sometimes, I wished you'd care a bit more about what people think of you! Not as problematic much as your sister does, but still…"

"_Dad!_" Xia now called, as if he'd just insulted her. "What are you thinking? We're not getting married, of course not! It's just that… well, he needs help, which I can give him. And if I move out of the house, you and mum will have time for each other again. Sakka will probably move out soon, too, so…"

Rong frowned his brows for a moment. How much did his daughter actually know about his marriage? Yes, he longed back to the good old days, he'd actually told Sakari out loud, but that had been a long time ago… Xia surely deserved some credits for unnoticeable eavesdropping and remembering such a thing.

"Xia, listen," he tried again. He suddenly realized something else, too, and his brain hurried to make up the right words to put it in. "Jian could have been your father when we're just talking about your age difference. What do you think it will look like if you suddenly move in with him? They will think he _is_ your father, Xia! No-one knows we moved to the Fire Nation when you girls were two years old already. Think, girl – do you want to do such a thing to your mother, such a reputation? You're old enough to understand what I mean!"

It was a sore spot, and he knew it. Xia and Sakari still had a tough relationship, and it hadn't gotten any better since Xia was a teenager. In fact, the girl had often called her mother names – but now, she outdid herself. "I don't care, she _is_ a…"

Rong never thought he'd ever hear his own child using the word that followed. He only noticed, to his own shock, that he'd struck her in the face when she gave him a furious look as her reaction.

"How could you!" she shouted, raising her own hand to hit him back. She changed her mind at the last moment, and her hand slackened as she suddenly sniffed. "I thought you loved _me_," she now muttered. "I thought you'd _understand_, that you'd take my side and not my mother's or Sakka's…"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Xia," Rong calmly said, grabbing her hand. She quickly tore herself loose from him. "Xia, please – I didn't mean to strike you, I…"

"Yeah, sure!" she shouted, and he spotted tears on her cheeks now. "Just great, now the only other person I thought who would support me has turned against me too! Oh, forget it – I'm packing my stuff and I'm moving in with Jian! I don't care what you think of it!" And she ran off, in the same mood as her twin sister had done not too long ago.

Rong could just slap his forehead right now. That was probably the most stupid thing he could have done, but what else could she have expected, bringing news like that all of a sudden? He understood a lot of her, but this…

He could only hope she wasn't serious, and that she'd come down in a few minutes to apologize. But for some reason, he doubted she'd do that.

* * *

"I love him so," Sakka sobbed, leaning against her mother's chest. "But I can't… and he wants to… but I… and Lee… I just can't…"

"Calm down," Sakari sighed, as she stroked her daughter's back as if she were still a baby. "Calm down and _calmly_ tell what is the matter here. I can't understand you if you keep spitting out words like that."

Sakka weakly smiled and tried her tears. "I feel like five again," she eventually remarked, still with a sob in her voice, but a lot calmer now. "I… oh, please, don't get angry with me…"

"I promise that I won't," Sakari smiled, though she felt a bit uncomfortable now. What was so bad that Sakka thought she was going to get mad at her for it?

"Sho proposed to me," Sakka now finally worked up the courage to talk. "And I love him…"

"But that's great," Sakari broadly smiled, "just great! What's there to cry about?"

"E… earlier today, I asked Lee from my class to ask for my hand," Sakka now brought out. "And he said… he'd consider me…"

Sakari could only stare at her. What in the world had gotten into her little girl? She thought the two of them were similar, Sakka and she, but… What was she doing? It was so easy, why making it so difficult? "Why…"

"I don't know," Sakka whispered, close to bursting into tears again. "Oh, I do… I don't want to be shut out, a non-bender marrying a non-bender… I'm already being shut out by everyone, only Sho sees me as some_one_ rather than some_thing_…"

"Sakka, dear," Sakari now muttered, tightly embracing her. She couldn't help it: even if it was her own fault, she still felt sorry that her girl was in such a difficult position. "Dear…"

"Thank you," Sakka whispered, "I thought you wouldn't understand…"

"I don't," Sakari now confessed, still holding her. Sakka moved uncomfortably under her arms now. "But I want to be there for you. So why did you do it, Sakka? Why did you ask someone else to marry you if you love the one who asked _you_?"

"I just said so; I don't want to be shut out," Sakka whispered. "If I marry Lee, I'll have a normal life… Sho is so different, I'm not even sure if I'm able to give him the care he needs…"

"You sat next to his bed for two years," Sakari interrupted her. "If _you_ can't take enough care of him, I wonder if _anyone_ can!"

"Maybe, but… I don't think I deserve him," Sakka kept on making new problems. "He's so special, in a good way of course… I'm just… too uncertain it'll actually be able to work out between the two of us…"

"You can't know for sure if you don't give it a try," Sakari tried to cheer her up. "Tell Lee you changed your mind and apologize to Sho, it's as simple as that! Seriously, I don't see the problem." It was true, she didn't see a problem at all. Sakka'd told herself she couldn't be with Sho and had made up all kinds of excuses for it, but in fact, there was not a single justifiable reason why they couldn't be together. Sakari's best guess for her daughter's behaviour was based on her own character – Sakka was afraid to love or to express feelings of love, just like she was. She couldn't be sure, of course, since she couldn't look inside the girl's head, but she thought she was pretty close to the truth.

"So you think I should just…"

"Yes," Sakari almost cheered, now that her message had arrived at last. "Follow your heart and ignore, for once in your life, what others might think of it. Never did _me_ any harm." She realized that this, too, was a sensitive spot, as Sakka's face fell again.

"You married a firebender in a Water Tribe… _I_'m a waterbender and Sho is Fire Nation… B-but… I grew up here, I know nothing about my true roots, unlike you…"

"Do you want to know more?" Sakari inquired. Actually, she'd love to talk about her Tribe, to keep it alive in her memories. But she didn't know how good it'd be to keep herself occupied with it like that.

Sakka now nodded in response to her question. "I want to feel part of the Water Tribe," she confessed. "Right now, I'm a nobody in the Fire Nation. If I'm already an outsider anyway, why not picking up my own roots?"

Sakari broadly smiled. "Then we'll pick up your waterbending and Healing lessons," she enthusiastically said. "And we'll make an honourable Water Tribe woman out of you, okay?"

* * *

Xia held onto her bag as she continued running. Away from home, away from everyone who didn't understand her. Her father had betrayed her – he'd claimed he'd always understand her, he'd be her support when her mother and sister weren't. Yeah, right! There was only one person who'd never had let her down, only one person who always knew what she needed.

Jian. He'd been so close to her, that she'd never thought of it before – but he was the person she'd been looking for all along. The one who understood her, completely, better than she herself even. It didn't matter he was so much older – it didn't matter she couldn't date him. She'd not been looking for someone to date, not really anyway. Just for someone, a dear friend if you'd like, who knew her better than anyone. And she now knew she'd already found him.

* * *

She was there. She bashed the door, desperately trying to suppress suddenly upcoming tears. She needed him, she needed his arm around her and his consoling words near her ear.

And finally, the door was opened, and she was bashing his chest the next second. "Xia?"

"I'm back," she weakly smiled through all of her tears. "I brought my stuff with me this time. I'm moving in here, Jian…"

He quickly embraced her and held her close. "Are you sure your parents are okay with this?"

"N-no…"

"Hm." He didn't say anything else. He didn't blame her for running away from home, for moving in with him without a warning.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she now whispered, a bit scared now that he still hadn't spoken.

Jian weakly smiled and pulled her even closer to him. "Why should I?"

"I don't know," she sighed, snuggling comfortably closer to him. He really set her mind at ease. His presence only made her feel comfortable, at home even. As if she truly belonged here, with him.

"You're always so calm when you're here," he now softly remarked. "Not how I know you from your father's stories, that's for sure."

She softly sniggered as she shut her eyes. "You calm me," she muttered, and she heard how his heart skipped a beat after those words. She decided to remain silent about that, and carefully started to let go of him now. "Now, where can I dump my stuff?"

He grinned and took her hand in the playful way he usually did. "In the guestroom, don't you think? Come on, I'll help you getting installed."

* * *

"Xia?"

It had been long enough now. She'd been in her room for over an hour, enough for the little hot head to cool down a bit. She expected him to understand her, but she couldn't demand him too. She sometimes behaved like spoilt little princess, even though she was way too old for that kind of silly behaviour. She was supposed to be, anyway, but she still didn't open the door for him.

"Xia, I'm coming in! First and final warning!" He hadn't known what to expect before he bashed in the door. But it was most certainly not what he witnessed right now. The closets were opened and almost empty. She'd taken her pillow – it was a special one, since normal pillows gave her neck aches. Even her school stuff were gone. This could only mean one thing, no matter how much he'd like to deny that one thing.

He'd gone downstairs again, not knowing what to do – let alone that he knew how to tell Sakari about all of this. He feared she'd be even less understanding than he was about this. Why had Xia been so stubborn? It was his fault, probably. If not by making her so angry, then because it was part of his heritage to her that made her such a stubborn character. Oh, for Agni's sake, how to tell Sakari about all of this…

He had no more time to think up something. Sakari had come downstairs too, with a bright smile on her face. "Ah, you're still here," she remarked. "I thought you were upstairs? I heard you calling Xia, but maybe I'm just going nuts… Oh, whatever. Sakka loves Sho, she just confessed it to me! I think she now realises she's making a big mistake with that Lee guy. And guess what? She wants to learn about her roots, Rong! She wants me to teach her more waterbending and healing, and tomorrow… Hey, are you actually listening?" she inquired, waving in front of his eyes. Her waterfall of words had almost knocked him out after all his pondering. It was too much to process Sakari's words, too. "Anybody at home in there?"

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled. He quickly grabbed her hands and pressed a kiss on them, which made her blush of joy instantly. It was a bit mean of him – he'd known in advance he'd manage to hush her up like that. Not for long, though.

"What is it, Rong? Wasn't Xia here? I thought I heard her voice just now… No, actually, that was quite a while ago. Did she leave? What happened, did you guys have a find?" Sometimes, Sakari was just downright tiring.

"Actually, she was here," he now started. "With a question… But I think she took 'yes' for answer before she actually _allowed_ me to answer."

Sakari now took place next to him and gave him an inquiring look. "Question? What…"

"She wanted to live with Jian," he quickly said, just to get it out. "And when I went upstairs to check on her, I noticed she'd left. She took her clothes, her pillow, even her school stuff. I could only conclude one thing from all that."

"Oh, dear spirits," Sakari now whispered, as she got paler and paler all of a sudden. She probably didn't even realize she'd fallen back into her old habit of calling for the spirits again. "Oh, for everything's sake… I just hope she knows what she's doing, but… oh dear…" And she leaned against him all of a sudden. "Hold me, Rong… Let me know that I'm not dreaming…"

* * *

They were both restless that night, as they kissed each other good night and tried to get some sleep. She was worried about Xia, and she was sure he was even more worried. After all, he had a tighter bond with the girl than she. And there was something else.

"I have a bad presentiment about tomorrow," she whispered, snuggling into his arms. "A very bad one."

"About what?"

She sighed at his question. "If I knew, I'd have said 'a bad vision', you moron," she whispered, even though she added the 'moron' in a tender way. "I wish I'd know, honestly, but it's all very… vague."

Rong sighed now, too, and stroked her arms. "I'm going over to Jian's place tomorrow," he now whispered, "and I'm going to get Xia back."

"It'll be better if you don't," she whispered in response. "I mean – she ran away from you in anger, didn't she? Give her some time to calm down first. Jian knows her, but he also knows us. I'm sure he'll do something if it turns out to be necessary, and I'm also sure he will contact us soon enough. He'll take care of her, Rong, don't worry. They support each other – Xia cheers him up, and Jian understands her. You can't deny that, everyone knows that." She noticed that he didn't like it – his body stirred, his stroking suddenly stopped. "Rong…"

"Sorry, I… I just like to think _I_ am the one who understands her the most," he muttered. "But I just can't understand this action of her… I thought she'd have the sense to stay here until she'd calmed down, until she'd been able to think rationally again…"

"You can never understand someone completely," Sakari tried to 'cheer' him up. "Sometimes, you just need to accept someone's actions, even if you can't get a grasp on it. It's only human, Rong. It's nothing to feel ashamed of, or something you can blame yourself for."

He seemed to relax a bit now, and his embrace wasn't so tight and tensed anymore. "Maybe you're right."

"No, I'm _sure_ I am," she sniggered.

He chuckled as well now, and he softly kissed her lips again. She enjoyed it: his tenderness for her was still a gift in her eyes. It was amazing to be loved.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Rong was already out of bed. He stood in front of the window, which was opened, and he was holding something. It took a while before her eyes were used to the daylight, until she saw what it was. He held their Messenger Hawk on his left arm and a letter in his hand.

Curiously, she stood up and wrapped her dressing gown around her as she approached him. "Good morning," she smiled, as she leaned against him. And at the same moment, she shivered for no apparent reason. It wasn't cold, in despite of the opened window, so why… "That letter," she whispered. "It has bad news in it, hasn't it? From the North Pole…"

"Well, I don't think you'll like it," he sighed, as he sent the Messenger Hawk to its place to rest. He grabbed her hand with his now free left hand. "Pon-pon passed away."

The shock from that message made her shiver once more, but he supported her and softly pinched her hand as he pulled her against him. "Yukon writes that it was because of her high age," he softly continued. "She passed away quietly in her sleep. He sent you a bit of her hair as a kind of memory, Kaya plucked it for you. Here…" He softly opened her hand and filled it with the hairs. They had once been dark grey: now, they were almost white, though not as white as the koalaotter's belly had been.

She didn't know how to respond. It was so surreal – something touchable from her home place at last, but… Pon-pon… Her support, her everything in the time she'd thought Rong was dead… Of course, she'd had a good life and a calm death, but still… Her little Pon-pon…

"Are you alright?" Rong's voice asked near her ear. She didn't need to answer to have him embracing her. It was as if something had broken, something significant. One of the lines that had connected her to her Tribe had snapped, and she felt now more than ever before that she _had to let it go_. And it hurt.

"It's alright," Rong consoled her. "Or at least – someday, it will be… I'm so sorry for you, girl, I know how much you loved that koalaotter…" He softly stroked her face with his handkerchief, sweeping away the tears she hadn't noticed until now.

"You still don't really understand what she was to me, do you?" she now inquired. "The symbol of my Tribe… Oh, I can't even explain it, let alone in words…" She was very thankful that he didn't ask any questions, and she simply allowed him to hold her close.

Maybe this was her bad presentiment from the other night coming true.

* * *

She'd cheered up a bit after that dreadful morning, and took up the promised waterbending and Healing classes with Sakka, right after school. All Sakka'd said about it was that Xia had showed up and acted as if nothing was wrong. Sakka hadn't asked why she hadn't come with her to go home, and Sakari, too, didn't ask any questions. She was still convinced that if it was necessary, Jian would most certainly contact them.

"Sakka, come here – I want to give you something." She opened her closet, in which she opened a small drawer, tucked away so that it could almost be considered a secret drawer. It contained her last Water Tribe possessions. The clothes she and the twins wore on the day they left, the original blue choker of her necklace and her blue bottle that once held her bending water for her.

After a short musing, she took out the clothes and handed them over to Sakka. "Didn't I tell you I'd make an honourable Water Tribe woman out of you?" she smiled. "I wore these clothes when I was around your age, so I think they'll probably fit you, too. Go get dressed, and I'll help you with your hair when you're done."

* * *

Sakka now sat opposed to her, and it was weird looking at her dressed like this. It was as if the little girl from the Water Tribe had suddenly grown up and skipped the fourteen years in between. Sakari had to admit it was mainly the curiosity for the view of this that she'd given Sakka her old clothes. Before saying goodbye to the Water Tribe forever, she wanted to know what her daughter might have looked like if she'd had the opportunity to grow up where she had _had_ to grow up.

They were just getting started with small waterbending moves as someone suddenly knocked the door downstairs. And whoever it was, they were most certainly not happy.

"Stay here, I'll get it," Sakari quickly said, as she stood up and walked to the bedroom door.

Sakka nodded and knew what she meant – she couldn't open the door dressed like this. Whoever it was, the chance was too big that they were Fire Nation, and besides her family and Sho, no-one could know about it.

Not even Mei Li. And it was her who was at the door, Sakari spotted through the window. She opened the door with a smile. "Hi, Mei Li," she smiled at her friend. Even though they didn't see each other that often anymore, the two of them were still good friends. "How are you? It's been a while."

But Mei Li wasn't in the mood for some nice chatting. The opposite. She stamped in without giving her friend a second look, and she looked around her as she'd reached the living room. "Where's that daughter of yours?!"

"Well, I don't know where Xia is," Sakari hurried to say. Mei Li rather scared her as she gave her the most angriest look she'd ever seen on her.

"I meant that other one!" she shouted. "Get here over here, I don't care where you need to get her from! Where is she, upstairs?!"

"What…"

"JUST GET HER HERE ALREADY!"

* * *

Sakari hurried to help Sakka dressing back into her Fire Nation clothes. Maybe her plan hadn't been such a good one – dressing her into Water Tribe clothes cost time, didn't add anything to her bending skills and, like it was proven now, it wasn't very convenient when one couldn't be sure who'd drop by all of a sudden.

"What is it with her, that she's so angry?" Sakka asked, a bit timidly, as they walked down the stairs.

"I have no idea," Sakari honestly said. "Just try to calm her down – she has a habit of making things worse than what they actually are. I'm sure it's not that bad…"

"There you are," Mei Li groaned, as soon as the girl was within her sight. "I need to do some serious talking with you, girl. And I think you know what it's about."

"Eh… no," Sakka softly said.

Mei Li grabbed her shoulders as a response and looked into her eyes, furiously. "What's that?! You break my son's heart, you almost had him _killed_ and you claim you don't know what I'm talking about?!"

"I almost had… That's not true!" Sakka shouted. Her voice had raised to an almost squeaking noise, and her face suddenly lost all blood in it. Mei Li might as well have hit her in the face – it'd have had the same result.

"That's right, so don't act so innocently!" Mei Li continued. "He went looking for that Lee guy all by himself, just so that the guy would give up on _you_! What kind of sick, twisted mind do you have, having a firebending guy compete with someone like my Sho?! You could have known something like this would happen, you knew about Sho's feelings for you! Now, he's recovering from the most severe burn marks I've ever seen in my life, and it's all _your_ fault!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I couldn't get myself to beta this time. I feel... empty, I can't concentrate on anything. Which probably explains why I typed B2F instead of homework - I had the text written out already, so all I had to do was typing it. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in the chapter. I'll try to remember to check it again later. I plan to do that for both this whole story as its prequel. And maybe my other fics.

Anyway... I promised explanations, but I'm not sure if they're clear now. Sorry, I can hardly even remember what I wrote in the beginning of this chapter. It didn't get through me as I re-read it. (Don't worry, though - it's just a withdrawal symptom after two weeks of holidays dumped back into school life. It should be over soon.)

Mei Li makes her return, and she is not happy. Chapter 14 will explain what exactly has happened and will make things clearer when it's about Sakka and Sho. Xia's fate is still undecided, even for me.

I hope you liked the chapter nevertheless, and I promise I'll try to be more... concentrated on the next chapter(s). I'm not sure if chapter 14 will be the end yet, but we'll see. Even if it isn't, it won't take much more chapters after that.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_All her fault…_

That sentence pounded through her veins with the fast beating of her heart as she kept on running. The worst part of it all was that it was true: it _was_ her fault that Sho and Lee had become rivals like this. And it was an unfair battle they'd fought. Sho was of a weak health and didn't possess any bending powers, while Lee could wield the sword and was quite practised in firebending. But even though he knew beforehand that he'd lose, Sho'd gone to find Lee and claim her, Sakka, as his. And in despite of all the stupidity in that, it endeared her to no end that he'd actually been willing to risk so much for her. He must truly love her…

And once again, she felt the ache of how she couldn't be his wife, that she didn't deserve him. Was _she_ able to risk her life for him? She couldn't even answer that question directly, and that said enough to her. She wasn't worth to have him as her husband. But still – here she was, running to him to try and heal him… She wanted to save him. She didn't know if she could die for his sake, but she knew she wanted him to live for _her_ sake. Could that be enough for a life together?

She hadn't even allowed Mei Li to end her tirade towards her. She'd stood up as soon as she'd realized he was hurt, she'd filled a bottle with water and had taken off to his house. She was afraid to see him the way Mei Li had described him – 'hands burnt in his own defence, chest covered with burn marks' – but she wanted to be there for him. He was wounded because of her, after all. And who knew, maybe she could help, indeed: she wasn't a Healer for nothing, even though she was still being educated. It had been a while since her last lessons, but at least she had the ability. And Sho knew about it, he accepted and even respected it… He really was too good for her… She swept away a tear as she kept on running grimly.

* * *

"Sho! SHO!" She shouted, quickly entering the house. Mei Li had been so upset that she'd totally forgotten to lock the door behind her, so she could enter without the need to break in. Sakka hurried to Sho's bedroom, and petrified as she saw him.

He was in a worse condition than she could have expected, dared to expect. He was in great pains – he moaned incessantly, his face distorted by his aches. He lay on his bed, with half-burnt clothes. It appeared he'd torn off parts of them by himself, probably because he'd been unable to bear something on the skin that was burnt so badly.

"Sho…" she softly whispered, as she carefully approached him. She tried to grab his hand, but she changed her mind just in time – his hands were burnt too, though not as severely as his chest. "Oh, Sho… why did you do that…" His face was barely harmed, she now noticed. He'd probably protected it with his hands, just as Mei Li had suggested as she'd described his condition. Sakka now knelt next to him and softly stroked his face.

He responded to it: though he still seemed to be in pain, he weakly smiled to her and opened his eyes for a moment. "Sa… Sakka…"

"Ssh," she whispered. "Don't speak; I can see it hurts you…"

"I… I'm so glad… you came…"

"Ssh," she repeated, but she smiled nonetheless. "Listen, I'm going try and heal you, but I'm not sure if it'll work. It's been a while, and I've never practised on someone for real before. But I doubt that it will do you any harm if it doesn't do you any good."

He nodded to show he was fine with it and closed his eyes again. He was silent, which she took that as a 'go ahead'. And thus, she opened her bottle of water and bent the water out of it, softly caressed his face with it. The small wounds that were there vanished almost instantly, proving that her skills did their work, and she went on to heal his hands. These burns were more severe, so it'd probably take a longer while to heal those.

So tried to watch what she was doing, and he seemed touched by it. "Why… why are you…"

"Sho, ssh. Talking hurts you, so only talk if it's absolutely necessary."

"… doing this? Why… are you helping me?"

"I care," she whispered in response. "You went to see Lee because of me, so I felt guilty and…"

"Don't," he muttered. Talking cost him a lot of effort, but he went on with it. "It was… my decision. You don't need to… feel guilty."

She weakly smiled and looked at the result of her healing on his right hand. She'd done really well: no more burn marks… Then again, the most dangerous wound was on his chest, near his stomach-area. "Nonetheless, I care about your well-being," she now replied. A blush rushed to her cheeks as she said that. It was, after all, the very first time she said something to him that could be explained as a declaration of her love to him. "I care so much, Sho… it hurts me to see you like this."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," she now smiled. "I should be the one who's sorry, _I_'m the one toying around with people's feelings, even though I never meant to…"

Sho sighed, and moaned a little as her suddenly trembling hand accidentally directly touched his burnt skin.

She was now treating his arms, and it still went surprisingly well. Either she was better than she'd thought, or he was really cooperating here. She knew Healing worked with the energy flowing through the body, and she also knew that the own spirituality of a person had a certain influence on it. Wounds didn't heal as quickly if there was a blockade, caused by emotions or the alike. He really seemed to trust her, or at least her healing abilities. "Is the pain decreasing?" she inquired, just to fill the silence.

"Except… for my chest," Sho muttered.

She nodded, swallowed a bit. To treat his arms, all she'd had to do was tucking up his sleeves, but to free the wound on his chest… "I… to treat it, I need to take off your shirt," she whispered, completely embarrassed now.

Sho weakly smiled at that. "It's fine… just… take it off."

"In-in a minute." She'd never felt so awkward before. Here she was, next to the boy… No, he was a man now, a young man, but still – a man… Next to the man she loved, who'd kissed her in such a way that it had convinced her that it was him she wanted in her life, him and nobody else. The man, too, she'd rejected with her brain and words and still longed for with whole her heart and thoughts. The man who'd risked his life to win her back, while he'd never truly lost her to begin with. Not her heart, at least, as he still had it without even knowing it. There were just so many contradictions…

Under her hands, the wounds on his arm had cured, an there was only one left – the worst one. She had no choice: she couldn't let him suffer just because she was too shy to take off his shirt, for Agni's sake! But still, she couldn't stop her hands from trembling as she bent over him. They'd grown up together, but she'd never seen him shirtless before. As quickly and as carefully as she could, she now took off the remains of his shirt. Her heart pounded beyond her control as she looked at him – wounded or not, he was still attractive…

She took a deep breath and took place next to him again. He'd closed his eyes – he seemed in more pain now that the wound was revealed. This wouldn't be as easy to heal as his arms and face, she could tell that by now. She bent the water to his chest and started healing.

But this time, she had to stop after mere seconds. Sho screamed in pain, and she felt a huge block just before she hastily let go of him. "_Sho_! Are you alright?" she quickly inquired, as the water splashed on the floor in front of her. That was none of her worries right now – her major worry was Sho. He was gasping for breath, but he'd stopped screaming, much to her relief. "Oh, Sho, I'm so sorry… There's this huge blockade there, and…"

"I… noticed," he muttered, but he managed to smile again. "Sorry for scaring you, I… I was startled."

"It's alright…" She stroked his face, in what was almost a reflex to console him. "It's alright, Sho, I won't touch you there anymore…"

"Isn't pain… necessary?" he now asked. "To heal it, I mean… It's not that I had… physical pain. It was mental. An intense… vision."

She gave him an inquiring look. "Are you sure you want me to continue, then?"

"Not right now, but… yes."

She nodded and knelt even deeper, so that she could now look straight into his eyes. They showed strength: he wanted to get better, he had the will power, but… something seemed off. The blockade even showed through his eyes, and she now understood why eyes were called the 'mirrors to the soul'.

"You're staring at me," he smiled.

"Yeah, I know."

He weakly chuckled, which seemed to hurt him, even though he tried his best to ignore it. He now took her hand and looked dreamily into her eyes. "You're… so beautiful, Sakka…"

"Sho, please…"

"You know that I love you," he sighed, for once in a complete sentence without breaks. Apparently, he found this too important to be interrupted by pauses. "You also know that I want to marry you. I've gathered all my courage for today to confront Lee. I'd never thought I'd have the courage, and I had to pay for it. But it was worth it – I tried to fight for you." He gasped for breath after so many words, and he closed his eyes again.

She stared at him – it was all she could do now. She started at him with tears in her eyes, and she suddenly felt something snapping inside her. She'd been holding herself back, but for what purpose? All her decisions up until now suddenly seemed ridiculous and completely wrong. Mei Li was right: it _was_ all her fault. And Sho was her victim, but he didn't collapse. Compared to him, she was the weakest creature that existed. "Sho, I…"

"Don't feel guilty, I…"

They'd spoken simultaneously, and they both smiled. "What is it, Sakka?"

"I… I…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She forced herself to stop thinking for a moment as she bent to his face, closer than she'd ever done before. She found his lips and pressed a kiss on them, and she felt how he returned it with the same passion as before. Even though they couldn't hold onto each other, she still felt they melted together and became one again. And she loved it. She'd have pressed herself against him if she hadn't hurt him with it. She'd never known it'd be so amazing to be kissed, so intense…

But this couldn't last, not now at least. Unwillingly, she let go of him. "This isn't the time…"

"I know," he muttered. He now seized her face, even though it took him a lot of effort to get up. And in despite of the fact they both knew this wasn't the time or place, he started a second kiss, and again, she was drawn into him. It might not be the time, but she wanted it to last forever nonetheless.

* * *

Mei Li had emptied her glass of water in one draught, and Sakari stood up to refill it for her. "Have you calmed down a bit?" she inquired, handing the now filled glass to Mei Li.

The woman nodded and deeply sighed as she took it over from her. "Yes… I'm sorry I came running over here in such rage," she apologized. "I was just so shocked! Sho stumbling in like that, muttering how he'd gone to see some Lee to ask Sakka back… I needed to guess what exactly had happened, so I laid him on the bed and ran over here in a rush to get the facts together. I'm sorry I pulled you into this…"

"It's okay, I understand," Sakari smiled. "You and Sho are pretty close, aren't you?"

"He's everything to me," said Mei Li impassionedly. "I was so proud when he'd made it to his exams on his own, and I was so happy when he confessed he was in love with Sakka. She's such a sweet girl, I'd never expected her to do something this stupid, this… oh, I'm sorry, we're still talking about your daughter here," she quickly corrected herself. "Forgive me! But I still think she's a great girl, especially to Sho. If only she'd put aside the thought or whatever has moved her to approach Lee like that… Sorry to say so, but she takes some odd decisions lately. Why would she take a bottle of water with her to visit him, for example?"

Sakari's heart skipped a bit, and she nervously smiled. "Ehm… Mei Li… I think I have a confession to make."

* * *

Together with Mei Li, she now hurried to the woman's house.

She'd never meant to let out her secret, but she couldn't keep up her cover towards Mei Li anymore. She'd fooled her friend long enough, even though in the end, it turned out Mei Li had never really been fooled to begin with.

"I always knew you were different, and not just in your looks. Even though you're married to a firebender, you've never behaved like one yourself. That ticked me off, though I've never known for sure until now."

She had sworn not to let out the secret, and Sakari realized there were quite a lot of people sharing this 'deep secret'. Everyone in the Northern Water Tribe, for example… If anyone would ever come from there into the Fire Nation, they'd be in _huge_ trouble. Once more, she realized how dangerous it was to still feel so close to the Tribe.

* * *

"Maybe you should go upstairs first," Mei Li said, as soon as they'd reached her house. "Y'know, just in case she's healing him right now… I don't want to scare her away – she doesn't know that I know about it, after all."

Sakari nodded, happy that Mei Li seemed to understand it so well. It _would_ scare Sakka if Mei Li walked in just like that. And thus, it was her who went upstairs and softly knocked the door. "Sho, Sakka? It's me, Sakari. Can I come in?"

There was, surprisingly, no response, and she carefully opened the door as she hoped she wouldn't startle them. She smiled as she saw there was nothing to fear.

The two had fallen asleep: Sho on the bed, his shirt on the floor. The revealed wounds weren't half as bad as Mei Li had described them: either she'd exaggerated, or Sakka'd been well on her way to heal them. The girl herself was fast asleep, too, in an uncomfortable position. She sat on her knees and her head rested next to Sho's on her arms. Sho, in the mean while, held one of her hands in his sleep. It was adorable, and actually, Sakari didn't want to wake them from what probably were very sweet dreams.

But Sho had already opened his eyes and weakly smiled. "Good afternoon," he said. "I'm sorry I haven't opened the door for you, but…"

"It's okay. I arrived with your mother, she let me in," Sakari smiled. She'd now approached the young man and knelt next to his bed, and simultaneously, next to her daughter. She stroked the girl's face, but she didn't respond. "Fast asleep, isn't she?"

"She's worn out," Sho sighed. "She's been trying to heal me all along until just now… she fell asleep as soon as she'd put the water back into the bottle."

"And how are you feeling, Sho?"

"Not that bad, actually," he shrugged. "When she arrived, I could barely even talk because of the pain, and look at me now."

At that moment, Sakka softly moaned and opened her eyes. "W-who…"

"Your mother is here," Sho smiled, softly squeezing her hand.

Sakka looked up drowsily. "Hi, mum… you never mentioned healing someone could be this tiring…"

"Only if it's severe," Sakari explained, as she stroked her daughter's face again. Even though she was almost a young adult, she still saw her as her little girl. "Shall I take it over from you? If Sho agrees on it, of course."

"That's okay," the two simultaneously answered.

Sakari smiled at them. Did they actually realize how much they resembled an actual couple? No-one would notice the difference if they started dating now. And quite frankly, she hoped she'd missed something and that she'd receive the invitation to their wedding soon enough. It wasn't just the fact that she liked to match people, or that she had a romantic heart. It was also trying to protect her daughter from making her own mistake: almost marrying the man they didn't love. In her own case, she'd been convinced of Rong's death, while Sho was alive and still around. That would make Sakka's mistake even dumber. She saw the past repeating itself, and she wanted it to repeat itself in the good way.

She now took Sakka's bottle of water and opened it. Sho's wound was pretty similar to Rong's at the time they'd first met – another parallel. It'd probably take just as long to heal it, if not longer.

* * *

As her hands moved over his wound, something felt off. She had to connect to his energy to give him the energy he needed to heal, but she couldn't get through to him. Almost as if he was blocking her. How on earth had Sakka managed to heal him at all if his energy was so locked? This was the hard work, harder than she'd ever experienced. Sho's energy seemed pretty tied up in the area a round his stomach.

"I'm sorry," she eventually had to give it up. "I can't connect… It's up to you, Sakka."

The girl looked up, earnestly surprised. "What? But I _could_ connect… is this a joke to make me feel better?"

"No, it's the truth," she weakly smiled. "The blockade is too big; I can't get through to it. I have no idea what you did but I think you found the one 'opening' to it." The word 'opening' was ambiguous, since she had no idea what exactly she meant by it, either. A place in his energy flow near that area that wasn't tangled up? Or just the fact that Sakka was who she was and therefore special to Sho? To her knowledge, the last thing didn't have much to do with healing abilities on a specific person, but one could never know for sure. Besides, these two seemed to share something special – maybe they connected in many different ways. That'd mean their bound was even closer than the one between her and Rong… It almost made her jealous.

After their mothers had both left, Sakka'd resumed healing him. It was hard: he suffered in painful visions he couldn't share with her, while it took her a lot of effort to release him from his blockade. This was something that couldn't be solved in just one day.

Eventually, his pain had decreased for quite a it, and she stopped healing him in order to dress the wound. "There you go. I think you're able to get up now without dying of pain."

"I can't thank you enough," he whispered. Even though his wound was far from healed, he'd seemed to make progress in a mental way. At least he could speak again without the need to take a break after every other word. And suddenly, he took her arms and pulled her to him. "I know I've asked you this before," he whispered hoarsely, "and now I'm asking you again… Sakka, please – will you marry me?"

Her breath failed her for a moment, but not because of the shock… Well, maybe because of the _happy_ shock. He still wanted her in his life, after all, even though she'd rejected him before. So she hadn't completely blown it for the two of them! "Yes," she heard her own voice replying, as her arms embraced him. Her mind was elsewhere, trying to connect to his. "Yes, I will…"

His hands around her flagged: he stared at her, dumb-struck, as if she'd just told him she was the Avatar. "Excuse me, I… I thought I heard you saying yes…"

"Probably because I did," she chuckled. His astonishment amused her greatly for some reason. Maybe because she'd managed to surprise _him_ for a change.

"You mean it?" he now whispered, flustered. "You're sure?"

"I mean it," she shone. "I want to marry you, Sho, I'm sure. I promise you this – tomorrow, after your healing session in the afternoon, I'm going to pay Lee a visit and tell him I changed my mind. And then I can continue my life with you."

His eyes shimmered as he stared at her. "Oh, Sakka… What _made_ you change your mind, girl?"

"My mind was always with you. It's my brain that has finally adapted itself to that."

He reached out his hands to her, and she threw herself into them. It was remarkably releasing; being able to give in to her feelings without worrying. She now knew that in fact, she couldn't care less about what people might think of her. The moment she'd thought Sho might die, she'd realized she didn't want to live without him. And that also meant that she didn't want to live next to another man. There was no choice for her, it was a fact. It was either Sho or living alone, and if she could have the first thing, why choosing the second option?

His arms around her soothed her: she felt the pounding of his heart underneath the bandage and heard the rhythm of her future life in it. She was so sure of it all of a sudden that she couldn't recall why she'd ever even considered to give her life any other turn.

"I'm sure you're going to call me crazy from now on," Sho muttered, and she heard him smiling. "But whenever we kiss, it feels like we, our lives, our hearts… simply melt together…"

"You're amazing, Sho," she whispered, moved by his words. "I feel exactly the same…"

"If we truly melt together, it's not _that_ amazing that I feel the same," he snickered. "Girl, you have no idea how happy and relieved you just made me…"

"I think I might have a clue," she muttered. She was referring to her own happiness, but didn't speak the words. It was part of her bliss.

* * *

She spent the night in the guestroom and went to school just like normal. She met Xia at school, and she pretended as if nothing had happened… But when Sakka asked her about their parents, Xia couldn't answer her twin. So she was still staying with Jian. Nobody ever mentioned it, but everyone seemed to know. Xia acted normally, maybe even slightly more merrily. Sakka couldn't determine why exactly, or if it was caused by a possible love of Xia for Jian for that matter. When they were younger, there had been no secrets between the twin sisters, but now, they truly lived separate lives. And she hated it.

* * *

Sho was out of bed when she arrived at his house, and he had been waiting for her – he swung open the door before she could even knock it. She had to get used to it that she could return his affections now, even though she still needed to solve things with Lee.

They embraced each other right after she'd entered, and he held her until she was the one to pull herself loose.

She smiled at his inquiring look. "I promised you a healing session, didn't I?"

To her own astonishment, healing was surprisingly easy this time. The blockade was still there, but at some point, she managed to break through it. They both sighed in relief at the exact moment. Sakka had no idea what had triggered it, but then again… it had been his third chakra, the chakra of will power that was blocked by shame. She liked to think that the fact they were together now had taken away his shame for whatever it was, and had increased his will power.

"I feel… stronger," he remarked, as he watched her moving her hands over the wound. It had shrunk in size, but it wasn't gone yet – it was too major for that. "Stronger than I can remember…"

"Let's hope so," she smiled. "Physically, I mean – that your health will become stronger, too."

"Yes…" His dreamy look as he glared at her made her blush.

"I can barely understand that you're not mad at me," she whispered.

"I'm too happy to be mad," he smiled, as he softly stroked her hands. That distracted her, and the water splashed on his chest as she lost her concentration. "Okay, that was _cold_."

"Sorry, _sorry_!"

* * *

She was rather nervous as she entered the room in which Lee was practising his firebending. First of all because her head was almost blown off by a blast of fire, since he didn't notice her. Secondly because she feared his reaction. Still, she had to tell him – it wouldn't be fair if she didn't. She'd chosen, and she had to let him know.

"Ehm… Lee?"

"Ah, Sakka!" he grinned as he noticed her. He walked to her and looked surprisingly merrily into her eyes. "I didn't get a chance to speak with you today. How is my future wife doing?"

She blushed as he took her hands. "Ehm… Lee, about that… I need to talk to you."

He shrugged and followed her outside. "Alright, speak up."

"Well, I… I know I walked up to _you_ and asked you myself," she muttered, avoiding his inquiring look. "So I have no right to… well… But I noticed I… well, I still admire you, but… but…" She took a deep breath and finally dared to speak her mind. "I love someone else, so I'm afraid you and I can't get married."

His face immediately fell and became dark. "Right. I see."

"I'm so sorry!" she quickly added, desperate not to make him feel too bad. "It's not that there's anything wrong with you, it's just…"

"You love Sho," he completed her sentence for her.

She now deeply sighed, both relieved and anxious at the same time. "That's right."

"I knew it." He didn't seem angry – merely disappointed. "I just knew it. There is just no way I can beat that guy, is there?"

He'd completely surprised her with that remark. "What's that? You're jealous of him? _You_?" she inquired, having a hard time holding her laughter. "Of all people, I thought _you_ cared the most about physical strength, and Sho has everything _but_…"

"Yeah, I know," Lee gritted. "But guess what, I'm not _that_ shallow! That lover of yours can't firebend, but that's around all there's 'wrong' with him, and everyone knows that! It's just because he can only stare at _you_ that he isn't married or hasn't dated anyone to begin with! Well, I'm sure you made him pretty happy by returning his feelings, didn't you?!"

She backed off, terrified by him. She'd expected him to get upset with her, but _this_… And suddenly, she faced fire as she looked up at him. "LEE!"

"I was first," he groaned, "you asked me, so I have every right to claim you!"

In a shock, she realized how close this was to her mother's story. Only in her case, the other man had given up on her without a real fight – Lee wasn't exactly the type to give up. She honestly feared him now. "Lee, please… _please_…"

At that moment, another fire bolt passed her face and collapsed with the fire in Lee's hand. "What the…"

"That's my sister you're threatening!" It was Xia, who'd arrived with Sho. She held an sphere of fire, floating just above her hand, and seemed pretty mad. Sho, on the other hand, seemed shocked and had reached out his hand to Sakka, as if he'd tried to help her but changed his mind at the last moment.

"Try it again and _I_ will threaten _you_!" Xia now shouted. "And Sakka, moron! Why are you still standing next to him?!"

Sakka quickly ran to them and flung her arms around Sho's neck. "Thank you two for coming…"

"The credits go to Sho," Xia grinned, as she fired on Lee to keep him at a distance. "He came to me for help and he was the one who rescued you just now from Lee's attack."

"Rescue… Wait a…" Sakka looked up at Sho, totally taken by surprise once again that day. "Sho! Don't say _you_… I thought you couldn't…"

"I thought so too," he weakly smiled. "I acted without thinking, and for some reason, fire shot out of my hand… It was a lucky shot that it didn't hit you. Are you alright, girl?"

"Yes, but what… how…"

Xia now sighed and pushed them aside. "Oh, please – get off and talk this out, you two. I'll take Lee down."

* * *

"I thought you couldn't firebend!"

"So did I," he smiled, a bit uncomfortably though. "I have no idea how this can be possible."

"Wait a minute," she now started to ponder. "Your chakra… The third chakra, the Fire chakra – the chakra of will power. It was blocked by shame, and you've managed to open it now with help of new energy. I'm not sure if that's the explanation, but firebending has to do with will power, hasn't it?"

"It sounds plausible," Sho nodded. "Shame, huh… I think I know it."

"Oh?"

Sho wrapped his arms around her waist, stared into her eyes. He'd become a whole lot more upbeat since the other day. "In all times, I think it was the shame that I was born into the most difficult period of my mother's life. And after I had this injury, it intensified… I guess it was the shame of having you care for me, even though you'd said you couldn't be with me the day before. I felt ashamed that I needed to turn to you for help – until you accepted my proposal. To me, it proved that you _wanted_ to care for me. I didn't need to feel guilty for turning to you, and it made me realize that I didn't need to be ashamed for wanting or being wanted. I wasn't born in a happy time, but my mother sure was happy with me and truly wanted me. And you… well, you are you," he smiled. "You allowed me into your life, so I wasn't ashamed anymore to depend on you."

"Of course you don't have to be ashamed about that," Sakka hurried to say. She seized his face and recklessly kissed his cheek. "Sho, I l…"

"Wait, before I forget," he interrupted her, as he let go of her and started to search his pockets.

She felt angry, she couldn't help it. She wanted to tell him what she'd wanted to tell him for so long, so desperately, and now he simply interrupted her!

But as she saw what he handed to her several seconds later, she quickly forgave him. "Sho, this…"

"It's a traditional Water Tribe betrothal necklace," he smiled, "or at least – I hope it's close enough to one. Would you like to wear this, Sakka?"

She couldn't answer, afraid she'd burst into tears from compassion. And thus, she merely nodded.

Sho now took the necklace back from her and carefully put it around her neck. His hands trembled as he fastened it, she noticed with a smile.

"Thank you," she eventually managed to say. She turned around to him and flung her arms around his neck. "Oh, Sho, I love you so much…" She was almost strangled in his embrace, but she couldn't care less.

"Are you not just saying that because of my fire…"

"Of course not! Sho, I have loved you for so long, even before you ever confessed your love to me," she almost yelled, as she pushed herself against him. "You have to believe me!"

"I believe you," he muttered. "But I hope you could live with it if I decided not to train my skills… I mean, I've always lived in certainty that I would live as a weakling without any bending skills. I'm very glad the weakling part isn't so great anymore, but I don't think I could handle…"

"I understand," she smiled, even before he was able to finish his sentence. But she truly understood him, although she couldn't explain it in words. She just felt it. "But will you still protect me, then?"

"Your presence will provide me with my lucky shots, just like today," he chuckled. "But even without those, I'll protect you to whatever prize. I already promised you after our first kiss that I'd do anything for you, didn't I?"

"Yes…"

They stood like that for a while, she in his tight embrace, until Sakka felt she needed to break the silence. "Well – there isn't much we can do to help Xia, is there?"

"A waterbender who can't show her true powers and a very poor firebender – hm, no, I don't think so. Going back wouldn't help her, only hinder her." He'd said those words with a broad smile, but he gave her a more serious look now. "I think you and I need to talk, Sakka. I deeply love you, but you've recently done quite some things I can't possibly understand, no matter how much I want to…"

"Neither can I," she sighed, even though she realized this was quite a cheap answer.

"Let's go to my house, then," he suggested, "and we'll talk. Not necessarily about that, of course – we could also discuss our engagement and the wedding."

"Yes," she shone. "Yes, let's do that…" She'd never dared to hope following her heart could be this easy, free, and above all – such a blissful feeling. Maybe she was too young to know for sure, too inexperienced, but she _felt_ like she and Sho were meant to be. And that was enough for her. Sure, some things needed to be settled first, like Sho had just said, but she doubted it would give them much trouble. If he truly loved her as much as he claimed he did, they would overcome all of these difficulties.

Her only worry right now was if Xia was going to get out of the fight without too much injuries. Injuries on whatever side, knowing her fierce sister…

She smiled as she leant against Sho and realized she'd never felt so alive before.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** sorry that it took a while. This time, the chapter was ready, but I had no time to post it...

I think I have an explanation to do when it comes to my adaption of the Healing ways of waterbenders as seen in the show.

To me, it has always seemed to be based on Reiki (pronounced as Ray-key). Reiki is based on the energy flows through the body, the Chi if you like. If the energy is blocked by, for example, a trauma from the past, it can cause physical and psychical 'damage'. Reiki helps the energy flow by transferring cosmic energy into the patient's energy, so that the balance is restored and the 'damage' wears off. Chakras, as explained in episode 219 of the series, are also part of Reiki.  
In episode 301, Katara tells Aang that his energy is 'twisted up' in the spot she tries to heal. It makes sense, because Katara has shown before she's very quick with healing (in a matter of seconds, actually) - this wound takes her a whole lot longer and it's still not completely healed. From this, I drew the conclusion that it works more or less the same as Reiki. I have a whole lot more to tell about this, since I'm writing an essay about it for school, but unless you're Dutch, I can't link you to the website my partner and I post all the information to. But I'm sure wikipedia can link you to some good information!

I think the blockade in Sho's energy was the thing preventing him from being able to firebend. I believe it is possible - we know from the series that lack of will power can make the power of a firebender wear off for quite a bit, so yeah. I think Sakka's and Sho's conclusion together is probably the right one.

Anyway, this chapter is probably the longest as of yet. All chapters I wrote completely by hand first turn out to be longer than five sheets, the size I actually want every chapter to have. Oh well. I hope you don't mind.

I don't know if things are moving too fast in this chapter. And quite frankly, I don't care... I like stories with a happy ending, or a bittersweet ending (but mostly sweet).  
Sho tells Sakka he can't understand her, and they'll need to talk. If either of them was a bit more fierce than they are, I think it'd end in a huge row. So there you go - logic. He doesn't accept it rightaway, but he's too happy to get angry.

And finally, I want to ask your opinion. **Should I or should I not write an epilogue placed in the current time line of the series?** Chapter 15 will probably be the final chapter, but I was thinking... Maybe it'd be nice to write an epilogue. I don't know. I've thought of some things, but would you like to read it? Let me know!


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Ah, the big sister comes to the rescue?"

"We're _twins_," Xia gritted. It was a 'mistake' people often made, since Sakka was much more timid than she. Smaller, too. But she knew Lee was making the 'mistake' intentionally, probably just to tease her. But it made her angrier than it should, and she fired her sphere into his direction. Lee was too fast and avoided it easily, making her even more upset. "Sakka is my _twin_, not my little sister! You know that, Lee, and you know I love her more than anyone would love a little sister! Now don't provoke me!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dare," Lee grinned.

She could barely avoid the blast of fire he shot at her. She should be aware: she knew that if she got angry, she wouldn't pay attention to anything else. "_Lee_!"

"Alright, we'll solve it in another way." He walked towards her and suddenly seized her face, remarkably gently. "You were my first girlfriend, after all – you'll always remain something special."

"Oh, get off," she shouted, unfastening herself from his grip. "You're just desperate because no girl wants to be serious with you! You know very well that we never really dated, Lee! And don't even try thinking that Sakka actually ever _wanted_ to be with you!"

"Of course not, she wanted Sho," Lee sighed, as if she was the most stupid one here. "Why would you even make such a fuss about it? Do you want to steal him away from her or something? It wouldn't even surprise me if you did, y'know. You seem to have a preference for scandalous relationships…"

She hardly noticed how he was stroking some loose locks of her hair out of her face now. All she could think of was the one thing he could have possibly meant with 'scandalous relationships' – her and Jian. "Shut up, you!" she screamed. "It's not a scandal that I live with him; we're not even involved in the way you're implying! And even if we were… it wouldn't mean I was stealing him away from someone!"

"Y'know, no-one knew for sure if you were actually living with Jian until you just confessed it," Lee sniggered. "But your ignorance is quite adorable, coming from a fierce girl like you. Well, feel like telling the truth yet?"

She quickly shoved him away from her, just in time. She wasn't able to control the fire in her, and the flames danced on her fingertips as soon as she'd taken her distance. "Get _off_, Lee," she gritted. "I don't like you, but I don't hate you enough to hurt you. Tell me what is the matter with you that you feel the need to be behaving like this, and we can have a normal talk. Either that, or…"

As the flames on her fingertips intensified, Lee swallowed and quickly shook off his sarcastic attitude. "Okay, okay! We'll talk."

* * *

"I don't think you'll get it," Lee started, as soon as they'd made themselves comfortable on the grass. He sat opposed to her. "I know I'm shallow, and I know people call me dumb behind my back. And it's actually true, I'll admit it, but… oh, would you mind if I talked about it with you?" he quickly added. "I'm sorry, I… well, even though it wasn't serious between us like you just expressed, you _have_ been my girlfriend for a while. We talked, a lot – you know me better than anyone."

She looked up in surprise. It was true that they'd talked a lot: she always talked a lot whenever she'd found herself a new 'boyfriend', to get to know him a bit better. But this… "" I didn't know it meant anything to you," she truthfully spoke. "I can't remember you seeming very upset or something about it when we'd broken up."

"Believe it or not, but I have something resembling a reputation," he smiled. "I'm the tough guy, I can't afford it to be caught crying! But yes, I was pretty upset, because I really like you. I don't think I've ever been in love with you, but a guy doesn't need to be in love with a girl to like her, right?"

"Exactly," she smiled. She kept her comment about her and Jian to herself – it wasn't the moment for an argument about that.

Lee smiled again now, a bit more at ease. "Good, you think the same about it. You see, I have the feeling I constantly need to prove myself – I can fight, of course, but that's about it. If I'm alone, I'll easily make a fool out of myself. That's why I ran to ask for your sister's hand when she made the offer. She's smart, like you. She could have helped me out. I feel I need to compensate somehow to make up for my own lack of brains."

"At least you're able to express yourself," Xia tried to cheer him up. "I know a lot of people who're regarded 'smart' and absolutely can't put their feelings into words."

"Well, it's around _all_ I can put into words," Lee sighed.

Xia couldn't help it: she noticed how he frustrated her. How could someone be so self-destructive? Instead of feeling proud of his talents, he was miserable because of what he was lacking, and she hated that. It was the only thing that has always annoyed her to no end in Sakka, too. It was good it hadn't worked out between Sakka and Lee: they'd have taken each other down completely. "Lee, shut up – I'm sure you have many talents."

"Ha, right. Or did you want to find out?"

"If you keep this attitude up, I'll be changing my mind about the 'we'll talk and I won't hurt you' part," she gritted. Feeling sorry for him or not, he needed to stop his childish behaviour. Or was this just 'guy talk'? Whatever it was, it wasn't to her pleasure.

"Alright, I'll just shut my mouth."

And indeed, he did after that sentence. They just sat there for a long while, sunken into thoughts of their own. Xia was selfish and thought of her own life, as she'd almost forgotten about what Lee had just told her already. Her new life was a bit more important to her than Lee's. Her life with Jian, it was. They had a good life together, peaceful. He welcomed her after school, they drank something together – mostly tea – as they discussed their day, and then she went to 'her' room to make her homework. They met again at dinner, and after that, he either helped her with the rest of her homework or they just talked for a bit. They already had a daily routine. Last night, she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder, on the couch. Yes, she felt completely at ease with him. She'd noticed how other people stared at him because of his one arm, and some had even asked her if she, Xia, didn't find it 'creepy'. She hadn't even understood the question – she found it that ridiculous.

"I'm going," Lee interrupted her thoughts.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, you won't."

She looked up in surprise now. "Excuse me?"

"I'm really… going," he explained himself. "I received my acceptation – I'm joining the army for real, it's official now. Tomorrow, I'm going on my first mission. Truth being told… if Sakka'd not come to me first, I'd have come to her. I intended to be at least engaged before leaving, but, well…" He sighed, deeply. "Seems like I won't get married any time soon, huh…"

Xia quickly put her hand on his shoulder. "Cheer up, Lee. I'm sure you'll find yourself a wonderful girl, maybe even during that first mission of yours already. Sakka and I are not your matches, but I'm sure you'll find the girl who's just perfect for you." She'd almost spoken those words automatically, to cheer him up. It was her natural response when people expressed their feelings in a depressed way – if someone was worried, she wanted to make them feel better. It was simply her character to do so, and thus, Lee made her feel pretty guilty with his next sentence.

"You're not just saying that just because you want me to feel better, now are you?"

"I simply want the best for you, Lee," she avoided his actual question with a smile. Being sly like that was also part of her character. "We're friends."

"That's true," he smiled. "thank you, Xia. Can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course you can," Xia chuckled. "I'm just not sure if I'll answer it, but please, go ahead."

He weakly grinned before he eventually looked away from her. "What's going on between you and Jian, Xia? Do you… love him?"

"In what way?" Xia asked him in return, but her heart throbbed quite a little louder than it was supposed to. She'd wanted to avoid the question he'd just asked her, at any cost…

"You know what I mean, Xia, you're smart," Lee sighed. "I know you said before that you guys weren't involved in that way, but I felt a hesitation as you said so…"

"What way, Lee?" Xia repeated herself. She was playing for time to make up her true answer, so realized that herself. She _needed_ time for that – she namely had no idea.

"In the way your sister loves Sho," Lee now said, and suddenly, the expression in his face went from calm to nervous. "Talking about him… I sure hurt him when attacking him, didn't I? The main reason I was so surprised to see him today was because I hadn't expected him to be able to walk in a long, long while. I never meant to hurt him as badly as I did, y'know. I was dragged along in all the emotions…"

"You should be apologizing to Sho, not to me," Xia calmly said. She was happy enough that the subject of the conversation had shifted, until Lee gave her one of his smiles.

"We weren't actually talking about him, Xia."

"What, are you scared to apologize and therefore changing the subject?" she tried to save her own skin.

"Well, yes," he confessed. "I had no idea he could firebend, so…"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Xia said. "Sho is not the fighting type, firebender or not. I actually have no idea how he suddenly seems to have bending skills, but I truly doubt he'll use them to fight you. He'll solve it with words."

"Believe it or not, I still don't have the guts," Lee now sighed. He was silent for a while, then: "and I still don't have your answer."

"Jian and I are friends," she stuck to her original explanation, lacking a better one. "Good friends, close friends. Our souls are alike, so we have a bond. As _friends_."

Lee still didn't seem to believe her entirely, but he didn't ask much more after that. "Okay… just friends, hm?"

"Yes."

"Alright…" He stood up for real this time and looked down at her, again with a smile. She'd never seen him smiling so much before: he was always stern, trying to seem the tough guy. Now that he'd confessed to her that he indeed tried to hold up that cover, it was more than obvious. "Then I want to wish you a happy _friendship_ with him… Or are you planning to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"I haven't decided on that yet," she sniggered. She saw through it that he was using the word 'friendship' instead of something else. "But I know one thing for sure – I'm not marriage material. I have never been, and I never will be. So if that's your worry, you can forget about it."

"For some reason, I never doubted that," Lee grinned. "You're not the type to be controlled by marriage – you need to be free."

"Thank you for realizing that," she spoke. She stood up now, too, while he walked away from her. "Lee…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sure you'll become a great soldier… and… goodbye," she weakly said. It didn't feel right to send him off like that, without helping him to apologize to Sho or to Sakka. But if he was ever going to do that, he'd need to do that by himself. She couldn't help him – she'd helped enough. It was alright now.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Rong couldn't contain himself anymore: he bashed the door of his friend's house, even though he'd sworn to Sakari he wouldn't come looking for Xia.

Jian was surprised, to say the least, to see his friend in such a rush to get to him. "Hey! What's the matter with you? Is something wrong?"

"I need to see Xia," he gritted. "Right now. It's been long enough – I need to sit down with her and talk, seriously, and I need to…"

"You need to wait," Jian calmly interrupted him, "since she's not here at the moment. I've been waiting for her for quite a while now, but she's rather late from school. Maybe you could talk to me instead until she gets home?"

He actually hated it his friend was able to remain so calm, but he took his invitation to sit down anyway. He knew there wasn't much he could do now except for waiting. If Xia was still at school, she'd probably attack him if he came to pick her up, since that was of course way too childish for a teenaged girl. Sometimes, he really longed back for the old days, in which he could cuddle her without having to worry about an outburst that he was treating her like a little child. Time truly went by too quickly.

"I take it that your talk with Xia has something to do with her living here," Jian guessed, as he handed him a cup of tea.

Rong took it as he nodded in response to his question. Of course it had 'something' to do with it – anything, namely. He had so many questions: why she'd left without saying anything to him, why she had told him out of the blue she wanted to move in with Jian, why she didn't have a private talk with him first like she always did… She'd never had any secrets for him before, so he felt locked out of her life. He hated it. Sakka was still reluctant to accept him in her life, and now he was losing Xia… "I want to know why," he answered Jian's statement. "And I want to know what's going on between you two. I can't believe she wants to live with you just… well, just therefore."

"Ah, I see," Jian now smiled. "Don't worry; we're not involved in _that_ way. She's not moving in with me because she… _has_ to, if that's what you were thinking."

Rong hadn't even considered what his friend was implying now, and quite frankly, the idea made him a bit nauseous. "Yeah, well… but she likes you, right? More than she likes me." He couldn't help the jealousy in his heart as he spoke that sentence, but Jian shook his head.

"No, you get that wrong. She likes me, sure; otherwise she wouldn't come over here every day," he said. "But she doesn't prefer me over you. It's just that… you two are different. And you and I differ, too – so sometimes, when Xia clashes with you, she can only talk with me about it. Xia and I are less different than Xia and you, but that doesn't mean she _likes_ me more than you. Of course not, you're her father!"

It soothed him, although he still had a bit of a hunch that there was something more going on between the two of them. Something he couldn't seize because he didn't belong into it. And he hated that feeling. "Why did you invite her to live with you?" he now asked, in a sharper tone than he'd intended to.

"It wasn't like that, really," Jian now said. "It was just a random conversation. She asked if I had any help in the household, since my arm… eh… well, you know." He still seemed self-conscious about it, no matter how many times he told it didn't really bother him he only had one arm. "I told her I hadn't, and she said she could help me out after school… So I asked her in return if it wouldn't be more convenient if she moved in with me if we decided on that. And she responded quite enthusiastically to that…"

Thinking it over, it _did_ sound like Xia. But still – why was she so happy to move out with her parents? Because she was happier to live with Jian? He couldn't stand it that for once, he had no idea what was going on inside his daughter's mind.

"Dad!" someone suddenly shouted from the door, which had flung open all of a sudden. And before he realized it, Xia had embraced him. "What a surprise, I didn't know you were to visit Jian today! You could have told me, Jian!"

"It surprised me, too," Jian smiled, "but he actually came for you, Xia. He wanted to have a serious talk…"

Rong deeply sighed – putting it like that, he felt like the severe father not allowing his daughter to do anything without his permission. And that was what he'd wanted to avoid at every cost. "Well, not _very_ serious," he corrected Jian. "I wanted to know what moved you to move in here all of a sudden, and I just wanted to ask… if you'd please come by at home from time to time. We can't miss you." It wasn't what he'd planned to say – he'd wanted to scold her, but he couldn't. Not when she held him like that, not when her eyes spoke the love she had for him as her father. Jian was right. She didn't like Jian better: Rong would always remain her father in the end. And she'd always remain his daughter, no matter how many times she ran away from home.

"Thank you," Xia shone, as she embraced him even tighter. "I will come, daddy, I promise… Thank you for missing me…"

* * *

"Well, you seem happy," Sakari chuckled, as he got back home after work later than usual. He'd taken a special break just to visit Xia, so he'd had to catch up with his lost time. "And you are late, too! You're not seeing someone else, are you?"

"After all the trouble I went through to marry you? No way," he grinned, as he tenderly took her hands into his. "No, I went to Jian to talk with Xia. I think we don't need to worry too much about her – she'll manage. She and Jian support each other."

"Just what I said," Sakari smiled, visibly pleased with that. Knowing her, the thing she had been right about meant more to her than just the fact she was right. "So everything is alright, isn't it? Sakka is off to take care of Sho; Xia is taking care of Jian… And we are all alone again, after sixteen years of twins."

"They'll always be around," he reminded her, "but you're right, the house is practically ours again. That'll be quiet for the first couple of months. I wonder if I will be able to get used to it…"

"I know _I_ won't," Sakari now sighed. It surprised him, as she'd often complained about how noisy the twins were. Then again, what kind of mother truly meant it if she said her children were a bother? Of course they were from time to time, but they were still her children. "I love it to be a mother, Rong. I love it to take care of our children… I'm going to miss it terribly much… And I don't think I want to miss it."

He now saw what she meant, and he avoided her inquiring look. He didn't know what to think about it – in fact, he'd never considered it after that one time they'd talked about it once before.

He'd known for quite a while she had the desire to have another child, but he didn't know if _he_ was ready for it. He'd loved it to raise Sakka and Xia, but another child… It wasn't as if he was too old for one, but he didn't know how things would go or if they'd manage… Then again, it _would_ be another great adventure.

"Sakari, I don't know…"

"It's not like we _can't_," she hastily said. "I mean, I'm not too old to… And neither are you… There'd be quite a difference in age with the twins, that's true, but… Oh, Rong, I want it too badly, it's pathetic…"

He took her in his arms before she had the opportunity to cry, and he weakly smiled as he looked down at her. At these times, he noticed how much they needed each other – she needed his arms around her, he needed to protect her. It was almost inevitable. "It's not pathetic," he whispered, "it's only natural. I just hope you can understand I can't decide on something this big right now. It'd mean another sixteen, twenty years of our lives, and I actually enjoy it to be with you and you alone…"

"We'll still have a year for just the two of us if we decide on having another baby now," she smiled, "if everything goes right, it is. Don't you think you could have grown tired of me by then?"

"I could never get tired of you," he whispered, as he impressed a kiss on the crown of her head.

He meant it. She always amazed him, by what she said or did, or even by the looks she gave him. And she still loved him, even after all those years – that still surprised him the most.

* * *

Sakka led the water back into the bottle, put the stopper back on it. "Done for healing for today," she decided, and she sniggered as she noticed Sho was close to falling asleep. "Tiring day, huh?"

"You can most certainly say so," he smiled. "I'm still trying to process it all, and quite frankly, the only thing I'm not happy with is that I have firebending skills after all…"

She understood him. He'd learnt over the past years to live with it that he was an outsider, he'd come to accept it and he'd grown to appreciate the person he was without the firebending. Now he had gotten rid of the spiritual blockade and the poor health that came with it, but it had also brought him the skills he thought he'd never have. Something he had therefore never liked. It was, after all, easier to accept you didn't have a certain skill when you decided you didn't _want_ to have it. "You don't have to train it," she consoled him. "You have the talent, but you don't need to use it."

"I know," Sho sighed, "but after all the hardships I put my mother through because I had this blockade, I feel like I owe it to her…"

"Your mother loves you just the way you are," Sakka spoke from conviction. "She loved you when you thought you couldn't firebend, and she'll still love you now that you have the powers after all, but decide not to use them. That's your own decision, and it's part of who you are."

"Y'know, you really are something special," Sho now smiled. "I just need to see your smile and hear your voice to feel perfectly happy. And now you're going to be part of my life permanently…"

"Don't doubt it," she shone. "Although it still feels pretty strange, you know. Since we grew up like brother and sister… Okay, not really, but it still feels like it."

Sho deeply sighed as he caressed her face. "Couldn't you stop worrying for only a second?" he almost begged her. "I know it's your nature, but I'd just like to see you being careless just for once…"

"You need to marry me for that," she grinned. She'd expected the kiss he'd give her to hush her up after that, and she answered it with all her feelings into it.

She still could barely believe her happiness. The only thing she was truly worried about right now was the fact that she still hadn't talked things over with Sho, since she kept postponing the discussion herself. But she first wanted to be on the safe side – she first wanted to marry him. She didn't want to lose her happiness because of her own stupidity, even though she knew she had to go way further than she had to hurt Sho that much that he'd break up with her. He already knew what had happened, after all: she just needed to explain it. It was just that she had no idea what had moved her back then, and that seriously bothered her.

She wondered if it'd be sufficient if the explanation was just going to be: 'I didn't dare to believe you and I could have our happy ending'. But maybe it was the simple truth, after all.

* * *

Sakari looked at her husband at night, as she lay in his arms once more. Rong held her tightly until she fell asleep, and when she'd wake up, she'd still – or again? She had no idea whether he let go of her before he went to sleep himself or not – be in his embrace. It was extremely warm, but she was more than happy to make that offer for such tenderness. "I love you," she whispered near his ear.

He smiled and softly stroked her face before he kissed it. "I love you, too… I'm really glad you finally grew over that fear of you to tell me you do, you know that?"

"Ha, ha," she sniggered, but she felt a little guilty. She knew he was right – she'd been ridiculously afraid of it for years after their marriage. She had no idea what had gotten rid of her phobia for her, but she was glad it had. "I'm happy, Rong," she now sighed. "I truly am. It's not like our life is perfect, but then again, whose life _is_…"

"Hm, ours is pretty close," he smiled, "really, girl. I'm with you, I couldn't be happier… But then again, I've never been so tied to my roots as you are."

"I think I've grown over it," she pondered, "I mean, I still want to see Sedna and the others again in real life, and I'm curious to see how Atka and the other children have grown up, but… it's not like I want to go back. We have friends here, and a family now too that contains of more than just the twins. I mean, I consider Mei Li as a kind of sister, and Sho could have been my own son – I wouldn't have treated him in a different way if he was. And Jian is kind of what Balto was to you in the Tribe, isn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose so," Rong nodded. "We're really good friends, if that's what you're implying. But still… I've only lived there for a couple of years, and _I_ miss it already. Then _you_…"

"It wouldn't be good if I'd still be so attached to it that I want to go back to it," she soothed him. It was true, after all – Rong had convinced her it was, and it was her own thought now, too. "We're not in between two fires anymore now, Rong, and I think that's great. We don't need to choose anymore between two bad things: going back to the Water Tribe in despite of our punishment, or revealing my true identity here and endangering you with it. I'm happy I still can use my healing abilities, because I could always say I healed people with certain medications or something like that. I just don't need to do it in public. Sakka thinks the same about it. We'll never be completely safe, because there's always the danger that somehow, our secret will come out. But the danger has certainly diminished now that I don't have the desire to prove myself as a waterbender anymore." She softly stroked his face before she continued. "Our relationship is based on equal respect," she now whispered. "I don't need to prove myself anymore – you respect me no matter what. I don't need to show off to prove I'm not some weak woman who can't take care of herself. And quite frankly, I can't – I knew the moment I met you that I needed _you_ to take care of me. I couldn't be with someone else or elsewhere than here with you," she concluded her 'lecture'.

It was something she'd wanted to tell him for quite a while, ever since she first felt like that. She only dared to do so now, now that everything was alright and now that she'd finally put her thoughts in the right order.

Rong embraced her even tighter now as his only response, and she knew it was safe in his arms. This was where she belonged – not the Water Tribe, not the Fire Nation. It didn't matter where she was, as long as she was in his heart.

And she considered that as settled as he whispered that sentence in her ear.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **this is not the true ending, but you might see it as one if you like. There's going to be an epilogue, uploaded as quickly as possible after this chapter. But if you don't like it, you can skip it and see this as the ending.

Sorry, no huge fight between Xia and Lee - it wouldn't have fit. I feel sympathy for Lee - he's a simple guy, but he just wants a happy life. That's all. He tried to get it his way, and in a way, he's much like Yukon in Like Water and Fire. I can't hate either of them.

I decided to show the final chapter from all different points of view - Xia, Rong, Sakka and Sakari. Because it was a nice way to close things.

I hope you enjoyed reading Between Two Fires, and stay tuned for the Epilogue!


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Xia looked down at the plate in front of her feet in the grass. She was all alone here: alone with the trees, the animals in it and above all, the silence around her.

Graveyards always seemed to make the silence rather than the noise stand out.

The grave she was now looking at was pretty old and gave a final place to rest for someone who hadn't reached a very high age. Lee had fallen in one of his very first battles due to a mistake of his commander, or so Xia'd found out after a long search for the truth. No matter how good a fighter he was, she still hadn't bought the message that he'd 'died a hero', like the letter had told her. She still felt guilty about his death, no matter how many years ago it was now. It had been her after all who'd spoken her trust in him that he'd do great in the army. He'd trusted her, as a friend, and he'd believed her. He'd left with a smile on his face, never to return again. If she'd known that by then, she wouldn't have let him walk away with a soft 'goodbye'. And worst of all – she'd made him believe he'd find the girl he could love one day. But here he lay, alone, with no-one to mourn for him except for her, Xia. If she didn't come here weekly to put new flowers on his grave, no-one would.

She'd later found out he was orphaned.

She sighed, decided it was time for her other visit now and stood up. Since one year, she'd had two graves to visit. But the second one didn't raise feelings of guilt in her heart, not at all. She felt tenderness inside her as she sat down in front of the second grave she'd come to visit. "Hello, Jian," she whispered with a smile.

Jian's death had been peaceful, painless, and she'd been able to say goodbye to him, even though it hadn't been in words. And besides, he hadn't died in the bloom of his life. He hadn't been extremely old, either, but at least he'd reached his mid-seventies… an age he himself had always claimed he'd never make. He'd always thanked her for her sweet care and friendship, and she'd thanked him in return for the same things. There'd never been more than friendship between the two of them, even though they both might have had a period in their lives in which they'd longed for more. Something, however, had always stopped them from allowing that to happen. Xia herself had always smiled that she wasn't 'marriage material', and Jian had always said he could never engage himself into a marriage again. He'd never said, however, that he didn't _want_ to – just that he _couldn't_.

Just one time, he'd approached her in another way. And that one day was the day before he died. He'd been severely sick for quite a while already, and they'd both known he would never recover from it. They weren't waiting for him to get better: they could only when his condition would get worse. And that day, he'd asked her to sit next to his bed and to hold his hands, and so, she did. They didn't speak at all: they just exchanged looks, grateful looks, and he softly drew her closer and closer as the day progressed. As the night fell, she was sitting on the edge of his bed. He'd stroked her hands and pulled her to him, until she'd found herself back at his chest. He had held her for as long as she could remember. When she woke up, she lay in his arms – his cold arms.

He'd stopped breathing.

She hadn't been shocked, almost as if she'd felt his time had come. She had no guilt: she'd told him she loved him over and over again, and he's only inquired once in which way she meant it. "I think you know," she'd smiled, and they hadn't taken the matter any further.

No-one had ever really understood their living together for so long without being married, and she now wondered if it wouldn't have been better if they _would_ have married. No-one would have checked on them, after all. It'd have been exactly the same between the two of them, only without the weird looks from others. Oh, well – perhaps she'd just liked it to be a rebel, after all.

"It's probably pathetic that I still come here so often," she weakly smiled. "I mean, only to thank you! If I'd be mourning, it'd be understandable – but no, I'm not. I'm just so grateful that I shared a great deal of my life with you, you who understood me so well… I've never even shed a single tear, you know that? Not because I don't miss you, but because I still feel you. I needed you to find my true self, and you showed it to me. Now, I feel like you're still around somehow to guide me from time to time… Crazy, hm?"

"Nobody is crazy here," a voice behind her smiled.

She didn't need to look up to know who it was: she recognized family. "Hello, Qing," she greeted her sister's youngest daughter. The 'girl' was twenty and already married – how time flew!

"I think Jian is still with you, even if just in your heart," Qing smiled. "I've never experienced such an intense bond between two people as I have between you two. I think he lived for that long, in despite of his sickness later on, because of you. I honestly believe that."

"Thank you," Xia smiled, even though she heard Qing's voice trembling at 'bond'. She'd grown up finding it normal that two people lived together without the need to, as in family or marriage. And even she couldn't completely understand it – it almost made Xia doubt herself.

"Mum, dad and Zhen are around here, too," Qing now said. "They're at Lee's grave, but they'll probably come over here soon. It's a family reunion, I believe: grandma, grandpa and uncle Rong are coming over here, too. Almost as if something special is going to happen…" She mysteriously smiled, to Xia's great confusion. Had she set something up? By the look of it, she surely had.

"Qing, what… oh, mum, dad!" She ran to the couple as soon as she spotted them. She felt lucky her parents were still alive and moved with the times – she'd experienced otherwise. Mei Li, for example – she was still alive, but she'd had to move in with her son because she wasn't able to take care of herself anymore. All she mostly talked about was Shoji, her husband, as if he were still alive, and her cute little son. She barely recognized this son in the grown man he was now. Poor Sho. Mei Li was happy in her own little world, but her son wasn't used to the sudden change in her perception yet. And it'd be hard for him to ever get used to it.

Sakari and Rong warmly embraced their daughter now. They were wonderful: they'd hold their little family together with a lot of love, in despite of the secret in their family. It'd vanish with the generations: the younger Rong was the last one who'd learnt the story from his parents, and Sakka and Sho had vaguely mentioned it to their daughters. They hadn't longed to know more, and it was almost certain they would keep the story to themselves and not pass it down to next generations. It was probably for the best.

"Why did we need to come here, Qing?" Sakari inquired, to which her granddaughter deeply sighed.

"_Gran_! You just spoiled my surprise, I wanted it to seem all one big coincidence!"

"Like we'd buy that," Xia chuckled. "Why meeting at the graveyard, Qing? It's not the merriest place for a family reunion."

"Because it's the easiest place for outsiders to come to," Qing mysteriously said. "Oh, there's my Cheng, wait a second!" She ran towards an approaching man, whom Xia vaguely recognized as Qing's husband Cheng. Xia cocked her eyes to hear what they were saying, but unfortunately for her, they were whispering.

"Did… manage…"

"Yes… waiting… want… first?"

"Yes…" And then, Qing took his arm and walked away with him. No-one had any idea what they were doing, until they returned – with a tanned man with blue eyes, around Xia's own age, slightly younger maybe. She was used to seeing her tanned mother and sister in red, but the red on this man looked out of place. As if he wasn't used to wearing it. "The others from our side will be here soon," Qing told him, "so please wait a bit before you get _them_ here, okay?"

"Alright," the man smiled. He now stepped to Xia and her parents, her brother and her sister-in-law, and he shook hands with each and every one with them. "I highly doubt you recognize me by my appearance," he now said, "but maybe you recognize me from my parents' letters. I'm Yukon – the younger one."

The name didn't exactly ring a bell to the younger Rong and his wife, but Xia – and of course her parents – surely recognized it. "Yukon! Yes, that name indeed sounds familiar," Xia smiled, breaking the ice. Her parents seemed too taken by surprise for a proper response. "How did you manage to get here? That couldn't have been easy, these days."

"Cheng here helped me out," Yukon explained. "He's in the navy, as you know, and he picked us up in disguise. It wasn't easy indeed, but…"

"Wait a minute – 'us'?"

It was a confusing moment that followed. Sakka, Sho and their oldest daughter Zhen had arrived, too, and they were just as surprised to see Yukon as the others. All tried to ask for an explanation at the same moment, but Xia was the one to break through all the words first.

"Yukon, why did you say 'us'?" she inquired. She noticed she was being a bit informal already, but it felt natural. As if she'd known him for a lot longer than just a few seconds – she hadn't even properly introduced herself to him.

"My main reason for coming here is actually because I'm accompanying a couple of other people," Yukon now explained himself. "Wait a minute, you're complete now – I'll get them over here." He returned rather quickly, accompanied by four elderly people, and two younger couples of around his own age.

Without remembering their faces, Xia still recognized the people – and she wasn't the only one.

Sakari'd uttered a cry and almost tripped over her robes as she hurried to reach one of the two oldest women among them. "_Sedna_!" The two old women fell in each other's arms and supported each other, as Sedna grinned at her friend.

"Long time no seen," she chuckled, with a voice that sounded familiar to Xia, even though she hadn't consciously experienced her time in the Northern Water Tribe. "Hey, is that a grey hair I spot?"

"Ha, ha," Sakari sighed, but her small eyes in her aged face shimmered with joy.

Xia smiled as she recognized the other visitors from her parents' stories, all in Fire Nation robes to hide their Water Tribe roots. Sedna's husband Balto… The woman with the braids was probably their daughter Atka, who'd arrived together with her husband. Next to them were Yukon's parents: Yukon the elder one, his wife Kaya and their second child, Sakari. Xia'd always thought they could have been just a little more original in naming their children, but she found it cute nonetheless.

"Why… why are you here?" Xia's mother now finally asked the major question.

"I couldn't wait until the end of this stupid war," Sedna grinned, "I wanted to see you in this life, thank you very much! How have you been, dear?"

* * *

"So your sister and Atka only took their husbands with them and not their children, who know nothing about us," Xia nodded in her conversation with Yukon, the younger one. She understood what she'd just said: the only reason Qing, Cheng and Zhen were here was because they were the ones to set this meeting up. As they'd confessed, Qing had found a recent letter from the Tribe, saying how badly they still wanted to meet up with their old friends. And thus, she'd thought it'd be nice to actually arrange that meeting. Her Cheng had a position in the navy that allowed him to undertake such missions without needing to explain himself much afterwards. This mission surely had worked out well, judging by the happy faces of Xia's parents.

"What about you, Yukon?" she continued her interrogation. She found it nice to meet someone who'd been completely raised in the Water Tribe, not just for the first two years of their life.

"Me? Married, you mean? With children?" Yukon grinned, while his smile got broader with every small sentence. "Oh, no! Sorry for sounding so cynical, but absolutely not. I'm the bachelor of the family, much to my mother's disappointment, I might say. I'm just not marriage material."

Xia's heart skipped a beat at the coincidence. "Ha, that's what I've been saying for the past forty years," she weakly smiled. "That I'm not marriage material, I mean."

"You?" he said, honestly surprised. "Wow, I hadn't expected that… Did something happen to you?"

"Not really," she slowly opened up to him. "I've lived with a man for those forty years, you see, but we weren't married."

"You couldn't? Or maybe you just didn't want to?"

"We never allowed anything to happen between us," Xia confessed. "We've never even kissed." To her surprise, Yukon took it rather well. He didn't raise his eyebrow like most others – he merely nodded.

"I understand… Friendship, then?"

"Yes, or maybe more," she sighed. "Like I said, we never allowed something to happen. I still can't say if I loved him in another way than friendship, but we had something special together. He understood me so incredibly well…" She felt how she got a lump in her throat, and simultaneously wondered what it was doing there. She had never cried! She should have cried after he'd died, but she hadn't, so why would she cry a year later, talking to someone she'd never seen until that moment?

"It's not a shame to cry," Yukon softly remarked.

"I have never cried about him before," she confessed, but she had to rub away a tear right now. "Stupid, isn't it? It just felt like he never left me, but… Oh, I don't know…"

"Would you mind if I held you?" Yukon now softly inquired.

She shook her head, and let him wrap his arms around her. It was strange – it felt almost as comforting as when Jian had held her. "Thank you…" she softly whispered.

* * *

Sakari and Rong looked over the group of people around them, and Xia and Yukon in the distance. "Wouldn't it be nice if something bloomed between the two of them?" Sakari softly whispered.

Rong sniggered and stroked her hair. "Dream on, girl. Maybe they'll develop a friendship, but don't forget Yukon will have to return to his Tribe."

"Hm. I stayed here for you," she reminded him, "and you stayed in the Tribe for me. So who knows…"

It felt good to have everyone around they loved. Even though they hadn't seen Sedna and the others for so long, it still felt completely natural to lock them into their arms again. Two worlds had come together, and it seemed the most natural thing in the world. Maybe opposite elements attracted, after all.

Here it was, their complete life. Their past, their present and their future that was yet to come, all gathered together in this one place, close to the ones they had lost over the years. Of course, Sakari's parents weren't among them, but they were close in their thoughts. They had passed away years ago, at a respectable age and in their sleep. Together. It was the most beautiful way they could have imagined for them.

This was life to the fullest. Love, pain, family, bonds, losses, friendships - they'd experienced it all. And in despite of all the hardships, they wouldn't have missed it for the world. They still had each other in all the hard times, after all.

The fires in between which they'd been standing for so many years hadn't died out, but they'd weakened. They'd always be there, but they were no longer great threats, as long as they didn't stir it up. And they were careful enough not to.

As they looked down at the future generations, they both fiercely wished that they would celebrate the end of the hundred years of war, that peace would come down on all of them. Peace that would spread all over the world, and not just in the world of their own. Peace like the one that was in their hearts, now that they finally had all their loved ones together in one place.

**The End**

* * *

**Credits**

_Avatar: the Last Airbender_  
Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon

_Thank you for helping me and inspiring me to write this story. I owe a lot to it and to Avatar. _

_Between Two Fires  
_Sakari Gintori

_Characters  
_Sakari  
Rong  
Sakka  
Xia  
Rong the younger  
Rong the younger's wife  
Balto  
Sedna  
Atka  
Atka's husband  
Yukon  
Kaya  
Yukon the younger  
Sakari the younger  
Sakari the younger's husband  
Mei Li  
Sho  
Zhen  
Qing  
Cheng  
People of the Northern Water Tribe  
People of the Fire Nation

And all those I forgot

_Rest in Peace_  
Pon-pon  
Shoji  
Lee  
Jian  
Sakari's parents  
Sedna's parents  
Victims of the war

_Thank you characters for letting me write your lives. Thank you so much._

**_Special Thanks_**

You, the reader. I love you for sticking with me the entire time, in despite of all my breaks I took during this story. I hope I haven't disappointed you with this bittersweet epilogue. I didn't fill in all the gaps... It's not clear if something will work out between Xia and Yukon the younger, and neither are Xia's and Jian's feelings for each other. No-one knows. Not even me.

I want to thank you for reading and encouraging me to continue. I want to thank you if you left comments, and I want to apologize for not responding to them. I also want to thank you if you decided not to comment, but read the story anyway. I enjoyed reading every single comment and every favourite I received, and I'm very happy that there are people out there who like to read my stories. I hope you'll enjoy the stories I'm going to write in the near future, because I surely will. Maybe not all in English, but I will continue to write for as long as I possibly can. Writing is my life, almost literally. I poured a lot of myself into Between Two Fires, so it's going to be awkward to say goodbye to it.

**_Time to say goodbye_**

It's a song by KOKIA, whom I greatly admire and by whom I've been inspired all along as I wrote Between Two Fires. I put it on repeat the entire time I was typing the epilogue and this description... Because it fits. It _is_ time to say goodbye to this story and to move on.

Time to say goodbye, not to say farewell. I'll sure look back on this.

Thank you all so very much.


	20. Finalogue

****

Please read this before reading the story below!

I know I should keep myself away from finished stories. I know it. But for some reason, I just couldn't be totally happy with Between Two Fires until Xia had found her happy ending. And thus, I wrote an epilogue after the epilogue - a finalogue, as I named it. It'd probably been better to leave you lingering and let you think up your own ending. Therefore, I don't require you read this. It's just my version of Xia's further life, but you can imagine whatever you want. **_You don't have to read it._** I just wanted to write it. You can be happy to not think beyond the epilogue, so it's your own decision. I was actually even considering this to be posted as a story alone... But well, I had to write it no matter what. It's hard to explain, but I feel I can let go of it now - I couldn't do so before.

Well, without further nagging, here we go!**

* * *

****Finalogue**

"Xia?"

She looked up from her musing as she sat in the grass and noticed Yukon, the younger, behind her. She weakly smiled at him. "Hello, Yukon. What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I… just wanted to remind you of the fact my parents and sister are leaving tomorrow."

"I know that, but thank you," she softly responded. Of course she knew. She'd been counting the days with a heart that had gotten heavier with each and every one of those days. She'd known from the very first moment that the Water Tribe people wouldn't stay forever, that they'd 'only' stay for half a year. They wanted to share their stories with Rong and Sakari, yet they didn't want to become too close. They wanted just enough time to feel the bond, but not a time long enough to make it _too_ strong a bond. It'd mean they'd have a very hard time living without each other, after all. In that vision, it _had_ been too long for Xia. She'd grown fond of the man behind her, so fond that she doubted she could bid him farewell.

"No, I said… my parents and my sister, not me," he now softly muttered near her ear. "Not me – I'm staying, I'm not going anywhere."

"W-_what_?" She knew it was cliché to respond like that, but she had lost control of her words for a moment. "Did I hear that well?"

"Hey, I've already said it twice," he now grinned. "I'm not going to say it again!"

"But why?" she finally managed to ask a useful question. "Why aren't you going with your family?"

"I just decided to stay, that's all," he avoided a straight answer. "Who knows – I might stay forever or I might leave just a week later. It all depends on certain… _uncertainties._" He pronounced the last word very clearly, as if it should mean anything to her.

Quite frankly, she had _no_ idea what he might mean with it, but she was smart enough to shut her mouth about it.

She felt young again in his presence, maybe partly due to the fact he was slightly younger, and that he behaved quite a bit younger than her as well. And she loved it. He understood her, the things that were brought to her with the years, and he tore those years away from her again as he made her laugh and forget her worries. She felt eighteen when they hang around together. She'd missed it: after all, she'd been too busy taking care of Jian to allow herself to be a true eighteen-year-old. She'd loved helping him, but she'd missed hanging out with people her own age that weren't her sister or Sho. It might be inappropriate, but she felt she could catch up with those lost years now at last.

"Xia?"

"Yes?" she murmured, still sunk in her thoughts.

Yukon seemed to change his mind at the last second as he spoke again. "I… you've probably been asked this a lot before, but… how did you love Jian?"

She sighed deeply, as she was drawn back to earth again by that question. "Why is it that everyone is so interested in that?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Yukon hurried to add to his question, but she noticed the curiosity in his eyes.

"Y'know, I've never truly answered that question before," she now mused. "Not even when Jian himself asked it. I only just realized…" And again, she felt tears burning in the corners of her eyes. Why was it that she only felt at ease enough to cry when she was near Yukon? Even her father had hardly ever seen her cry, while Yukon probably thought she was a cry baby by now.

"Xia…"

"Sorry. I'm not really someone who cries a lot, even though you might not say so," she weakly smiled, forcing her tears to stay where they were. "I… I loved him deeply, and yet, I never dared to look inside my heart deeply enough to find out in what way exactly. What I _do_ know, is that I've never been in love with him – I've in fact never been in love."

"What a pity," he muttered, and she suddenly noticed how close his face had neared hers. It gave her a slightly awkward feeling. "I'm serious. If you've never been in love… geesh, you've surely missed out on a lot."

"Marriage, you mean?" she mocked. "My parents will only allow me to marry when it's out of love, and you know that."

"I didn't mean that a free spirit like you should be bound by marriage," he now hurried to say. "I just meant to say… it's amazing to be in love, Xia. It's a feeling you want to be dragged along by, that sweeps you off your feet. I really think everyone should experience at least once in their life what it feels like to feel that all you need is that one person near you to be completely happy. It truly is amazing."

"You seem to be speaking from experience," she smiled, as she faintly noticed how her heart started racing. Was she jealous because he had experienced love, unlike her, or was her jealousy more personal? "If you fell in love, why are you staying here and not off to marry her?"

"Because, for as far as I know, she doesn't return my feelings," he nonchalantly remarked.

A bell started to ring in her head now. "Ah – is she from the Fire Nation?"

"Good guess," he smiled.

"So she's the 'uncertainty' you mentioned just now," she concluded from that. "You want to find out about her feelings before you decide if and when you'll leave."

"You just read my mind," he grinned as he leaned backwards. "I'm a coward, I want to be sure first that she loves me before I start confessing."

"Clever," she chuckled, and she felt her increased pulse as she wondered if it'd be too self-centred to think he might mean her. After all, she was practically the only one he ever talked to… then again, she had no idea what he was up to in the evenings, when he wasn't with her to talk. Maybe he'd met a woman, maybe he just saw her as a friend after all. Strangely enough, she couldn't immediately decided if that hurt her or not.

"I'm glad I can talk with you like this," he now remarked out of nowhere. "Really, I hugely appreciate that. Thank you, Xia."

"Any time…"

* * *

She found herself at Sakka's place that evening, sunk in her thoughts. Sakka and Sho had invited her to come over, but she minded her own thoughts more than their words. Sakka's sharp voice therefore startled her.

"I think my sister is in love after all, hm?"

"Oh, please," she hurried to reply. "I don't even know what it feels like to be in love!"

"Feels wonderful," Sakka sniggered, giving her husband a tender look as she said so. "Now tell me, has Yukon charmed you after all? The younger one, I mean."

"Ah, shoot, I was hitting on his father."

"I intended this to be a serious conversation," Sakka remarked. "Can you please answer my question seriously, too?"

"I wish I could," Xia sighed from her heart. "It's not that I don't like him, it's just… well, the only men in my life have been dad and Jian. And Lee maybe, but, well… that's a bit complicated, isn't it?" she sighed again, saddened by the memory of his death. "Anyway, I've never allowed myself to fall in love with any of them, so even if I _am_ in love now, I won't even know it."

"Nonsense," Sakka rudely said. Over the years, she'd shaken off her extreme politeness, and she could actually say something harsh now without apologizing a million times for it afterwards. "If your mind is constantly with him, if his presence releases you from your worries except for worries about the way he feels about you, you're in love. Leap onto him and kiss him until you run out of breath or hold quiet about it, but make up your mind already. Kaya told me he's staying – I'm pretty sure it's because of you. So help him out of his uncertainty and tell him what you think of him. If you're not in love, he'll be able to leave with his family and he'll be less at risk to fall victim of a robbery or something. It'd be dangerous if he were to travel back by himself in a month, after you've finally figured yourself out. I know it's cruel, but you must think about him now and what's best for him. Do you want to give it a try or do you want to say goodbye to him before you've grown too attached to him, either as friends or as more?"

Oh, if only she knew the answer to that! Truth was, she was already too attached to him to be able to see him off. But was that worth risking to suggest he was truly staying because of her, and was it worth the risk she might find out she didn't love him after all?

It most certainly was true – her living together with Jian had robbed her from her sense to notice her true feelings.

* * *

The darkness had fallen when she returned to her own house. She wasn't expecting anyone to be out – and thus, she was majorly startled when a hand was laid on her shoulder. Sure, she knew how to defend herself, but she already felt vulnerable, so how…

"It's just me, no worries," Yukon's voice now smiled behind her. "I startled you, didn't I? I'm very sorry, I've just been waiting for you so long that I… oh, never mind. How are you?"

"F-fine, as soon as I get my heart to calm down," she managed to get out, still shocked by his sudden appearance. "Oh, thank Agni it's just you… I'm sorry for that, I thought I was being robbed or something, so…" She fell into his arms, seeking for a bit of comfort after being startled so badly.

To her surprise, he softly embraced her back. "Hey, it's okay… Geesh, you're surely not afraid to show your vulnerable self in front of me, are you?" he softly whispered, as he stroked her cheek with a tender movement. "I'm sorry, Xia, I never meant to hurt you… Come on, let's go to your house, we'll get you something to drink so that you can calm down, okay?"

She nodded and allowed him to wrap his arm around her.

* * *

As soon as she'd calmed down a bit, Yukon dared to take place next to her on the couch. "I wanted to see you, tonight," he confessed. "You see, I… there's a chance I will return to the North Pole tomorrow after all."

"Oh? I thought you'd met the love of your life here?" she sneered. Why did she say it like that? Was she jealous after all? "I mean… did she turn you down or something?" she tried to soften her previous words.

"No, she still doesn't even know about my feelings for her," he sighed. "But I think she's the type of woman to notice them immediately, she's clever enough for that. She never mentioned it, so I figured I'm not in her heart the way she's in mine. So yes, I'll probably leave because of that reason, if that's what you were about to ask." He looked to the floor now, unable to look into her eyes anymore, and she simply gave him a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry for you, Yukon," she whispered. "But maybe you should first be absolutely sure about her feelings for you before you decide to leave. It'd be a pity if you missed out on the love like this. Maybe she's so smitten with you that she doesn't even notice you like her back!"

He suddenly looked up now, and his penetrating eyes startled her even more than his hand on her shoulder had done earlier that evening. "Oh, please, _Xia_!" he moaned, "stop torturing me like this, I can't take it anymore!"

"What…" Before she realized what was going on, he'd pushed her back into the pillows of her couch, and she pulled back until she couldn't anymore. His face moved closer and closer to hers, and she shut her eyes in an impulse. Softly, his breath stroked her cheeks, and she shivered as she carefully allowed him to kiss her. She'd never dared to think her first true kiss would be so incredible, but that was just the right and only word for it. She'd had to wait for a long time, but here it finally was. And as Yukon pulled back for a moment, she felt how all her worries and doubts had been kissed away by him. It was like magic, way more spectacular than firebending or any kind of bending to begin with.

He kissed her again, and she dared to kiss him back this time, even though not truly convincing yet – she was still too much taken by surprise. It was not until after the fifth kiss that Yukon broke the silence. "Xia – all this time, it was you," he softly muttered. "I think ever since that moment you dared to cry about Jian for the first time and sought comfort in my arms… You've been in my heart ever since, but you never showed your feelings about _me_… you showed me your feelings about everything, just not what I consider your most important feelings."

She couldn't reply, since he kissed her again, a bit rougher this time. Her thoughts were completely messed up now – she had no idea how she felt about him, but she didn't want to push him away and she definitely didn't want him to leave. And thus, she gave in to his embrace, no matter how afraid she was. Afraid to hurt him, afraid to hurt herself. But why didn't she feel the need to let go of him? Why did she even allow him to kiss her like this? She actually enjoyed it, her first true kiss. But it was so late in her life that she almost felt like sinning.

His fingers stroked her cheeks and wandered to her neck. As his kisses followed, she opened her eyes and embraced him as tightly as she could. "Yukon, let me go…"

"Then stop holding me," he murmured. "Stop pretending you want me to hold you… stop acting you want me in your life…"

"Yukon, _stop_," she whispered. "This is wrong, I'm too old…"

"No-one is ever to old for love," Yukon muttered. He was still holding her, tighter even than she was holding him. His eyes were blazing in despite of their colour – and suddenly, the blue turned as cold as ice just as quickly. "My parents have loved each other for over fifty years, and they're still in love. Your own twin sister and her husband are our ages and mad about each other. If you don't love me back, just say it. I'll leave you alone and I'll be gone in the morning. Just don't make up invalid excuses and simply admit you're afraid."

His words struck her, and she simply stared back at him. He took it as a rejection, judging by his sigh and the fact he let go of her now. She felt cold, and not just because his warm body had moved away from hers.

"Right, then. I hereby excuse myself if I made you feel uncomfortable. I will take my leave now."

"Yukon, don't be so distant, please…"

He'd already stood up and walked to the door. "This is our farewell then, I suppose."

"Please, Yukon… Don't do…"

WHAM – he'd shut the door behind him, that hard that he'd almost thrown it out. Xia now carefully got up, still in a daze after his passionate kisses. Wait, what was she doing, just sitting there? She should get up and get him back! "Yukon! _Wait_!" She got up as quickly as she could and rushed to the door. In despite of the cold evening, she ran out without even putting her coat on. He was still near, although he rapidly walked away from her – he was almost running in his rush to get away. "Hak-ko!"

He suddenly turned and out of nowhere, he bent water into her direction. She hadn't even known for sure whether or not he was a waterbender, but now, it wasn't a point of discussion anymore. He actually hit her, even though it was just gently. He hadn't meant it, but he'd still pissed her off.

She swept the water off her face and rushed forward, just in time to grab his arm. "You wait here, Yukon, right _here_!" For once, she allowed the anger inside her to escape – shaped like fire that fled out of her hands.

"Let go of me, you're burning my skin!"

"Well, you don't exactly listen to words, do you?!" she shouted. "I hadn't even reacted yet and you simply decided to walk away on me!"

"Your silence meant enough to me," Yukon coolly responded to that. "If you're afraid, then it'd be for the best if nothing happened between you and me. It'd be better if I simply went away. And let me _go_, please, before I need to get myself a serious Healing session."

She'd already let go of him, startled as she was by his words. _Was_ she afraid? Or was it just because she didn't dare to look inside her heart? No, wait, that was a fear too… Her head was a mess, she couldn't find the right words or her true feelings anymore. And thus, no matter how unwillingly, she had to let go of him for the moment.

* * *

She woke up with dried tears stuck in the corners of her eyes, early in the morning. The next morning – would she make it in time to convince Yukon? Convince him of _what_, actually? She sat down with a fast throbbing heart. "Open that heart of yours, Xia," she told herself. "You locked it years ago and threw away the key. Now allow your will power to make a new key and open the way to your true feelings."

She shut her eyes and sank away into an improvised meditation. There had been four men in her life. First, of course, there was her dearly beloved father, her guidance and the person she could always fall back to. Shortly after him had been Jian. He'd treated her as his own daughter, he'd been her caretaker even though she'd intended to be his. Had he ever fallen in love with her, actually, or had it once been the other way around? Maybe. She'd never allowed herself, but she recalled a short period of her life in which she'd looked at Jian differently, when she'd reached the age of thirty and their visible age difference hadn't been that big. But it was over, Jian was gone now… And so was Lee, the third 'man' in her life.

It struck her at that moment that it was because of him that she'd locked herself up. Unconsciously, she'd locked her heart to prevent it would ever happen again. To prevent that she'd be close to someone and lose them… That the feeling of guilt, that she could have saved him one way or another, would destroy her. She'd now lost Jian too, and she'd locked herself up that much that she hadn't even been able to cry…

Until the forth man had entered her life. Yukon, who'd calm her down enough to allow herself to let her emotions flow again. He'd given her the metal to make a key, which she'd now finally fabricated. Yes, Yukon was precious to her. She _did_ need him to feel completely happy – she felt that if he left, she'd never become happy again. He'd swept her off her feet, and now that she was standing up again, she realized what had happened.

She'd fallen in love after all.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" was the first comment he received of his mother as he entered the boat. Her wrinkled face showed extreme surprise. "Weren't you staying for Xia?"

This was his turn to be surprised. "I never told you why I wanted to stay!"

"Oh, please," Kaya sighed. She sometimes truly behaved half her age, or even younger. "If you decide to stay in the Fire Nation, you'd better have a damn' good reason! Falling in love is one, and probably the only one that can apply to you. Come on, everyone has noticed you adore that woman, even a little kid can see the hearts dancing in your eyes when you look at her! Get off the boat and crush her in your arms, shoo!"

He even forgot to blink with his eyes for a while. His mother was usually a calm woman, and he'd never before experienced her this vivid and excited over something. "There's… a good possibility we might never see each other again, in case I decide to stay here," he now muttered.

Kaya simply shrugged. "That time was bound to come one day," she said. "And I'd be much more happy if I knew you were here with your true love than if I had you around, unhappy because you had to leave her. Don't use your family as an excuse to leave, Yukon. Follow your heart."

He spontaneously hugged her, and almost strangled her as he realized this could very well be the last time indeed that he could hold his mother in his arms.

She embraced him back with surprising strength. "Don't forget to say goodbye to your father and sister," she told him, "they are still packing with the others. Be happy, my son."

* * *

She gasped in her hurry to make it to the harbour in time. She'd said goodbye to his family the other day because they'd leave so early in the morning, so they wouldn't be waiting for her. All she could do was keep on hoping she'd be in time, although she highly doubted she would be. The sun was already out, after all…

Nonetheless, she felt her heart breaking as she noticed a boat sailing away in the distance. She recognized it – it was her brother-in-law's. She was too late – they were moving back to the Northern Water Tribe. Of course, she could still visit them there, but it'd be extremely hard in times of war. The grudge against the Fire Nation had grown with every year of the war that passed by. There was a chance that she'd told him her final farewell the other night… and it hurt.

Her recently opened heart was shattering into pieces – she'd have to lock it up again to prevent it.

* * *

He was surprised not to find Xia at home. It was still early, so why shouldn't she be at home? Where could she…

His thought suddenly stopped at that point. Could it be? Could it truly be that she'd gone out to try and stop him from leaving? If that were the case, it'd mean she cared about him after all. Enough to want him to stay, even after his unreasonable outburst yesterday… That'd been stupid, he had to admit that. But he just hadn't been able to bear the thought she didn't love him back, not while he was holding her like that. Last night had been the most impulse-driven night in his life. He shouldn't have kissed her like that, but he hadn't been able to hold himself back anymore. The thought he'd leave as yet if she didn't return his feelings had caused him to act like that – he didn't want to find it out months later if he were to stay. And yet, here he was, still in the Fire Nation without knowing Xia's heart. She meant that much to him.

He wondered if he could live with it if she turned him down – he suspected he couldn't. He'd do everything he could to make her fall for him. He just knew that meeting her was meant to be, that it was the reason he'd never fallen in love before. Sure, he'd dated some girls, but he'd never felt something that caused him to think about a marriage with that girl. He'd even dated Atka for a while, since both of their parents had become friends over time and they'd like the idea of becoming true family. But Atka had been several years older, and that surely mattered since he was seventeen at the time. Xia was also older than him, sure, but it didn't matter anymore in this stage of life – they were both adults.

If only they'd met before… they'd have had more time together. But now that they hadn't, he wanted to hurry and hold her tightly for as long as he still could. Xia… she messed with his thoughts, she messed with his heart, and he loved her to no end for it.

* * *

He wasn't even surprised when he saw her sitting in the harbour, since he'd convinced himself she'd be there, hoping to be able to stop him. Truth was, he'd have been disappointed if she hadn't been there.

Had she been in time to talk to his mother? No, if she had, she would have gone back home to wait for him, knowing he'd wanted to stay for her. He knelt next to her, carefully laid his hand on her shoulder and bent near her ear. "Xia?"

She hardly responded – she didn't even seem startled. "I'm dreaming," he heard her whispering. "Don't get happy over this, it's a dream."

He weakly smiled, endeared by the fact she thought it too good to be true to have him still around. "It's not a dream," he whispered back. "I swear you, it isn't. I stayed here – for you."

She carefully turned around now, and he discovered tears in her eyes, in despite of her smile. It was the first time she showed him her emotions regarding him. "Why did you run away?" she muttered. "Why did I need to burn you before you would listen to me?"

"I couldn't bear the thought you didn't return my feelings, let alone hearing the words saying so," he softly explained to her. He didn't dare to talk out loud, as if this private conversation wasn't supposed to be overheard. It'd have made sense – if only there were people around to actually overhear them. "So I fled. It was weak, I admit that, but…"

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and sobbed in silence. She'd almost thrown him off his balance with that sudden action.

"Xia…"

"Y'know, there seems to be this little trait running in my family," she whispered, and he could hear her smile. "It happened to my grandparents on my mother's side, to my parents, to my siblings and even to those whom I consider my uncle and aunt and to their child."

He'd already connected the dots by now, but he wanted to hear her saying it. "What trait, Xia?"

"Their first kiss was given to them by the person they'll share their last kiss with," she whispered. "And actually, I didn't want to break the family tradition…"

Had he ever held anyone this tightly before in his life? If so, he couldn't recall it. "Marry me, Xia…" He'd spoken before he'd even had a chance to think it over, but he had no doubts.

She softly sniggered. "I thought you considered me to be too free a spirit to ever be bound by marriage?"

"Marriage to anyone else except for me," he weakly smiled. "It was a lame attempt to keep you from looking any further for a husband. But I promise you that, if you decide to accept, I will allow you to be as free a spirit as you've always been. I just… I'd like to have the honour to call you my wife."

She let go of him now, simply to look into his eyes, as she did nothing but that. "I need to think it over," she eventually confessed. "But… what woman could say 'no' to such a proposal?"

He took her into his arms again, and then, he suddenly realized something. "That being said, I still don't know how you think about me."

"I've locked my heart years ago," she whispered. "After Lee died, I felt so guilty… I didn't want to hurt anyone again one way or another, I didn't want to lose them. So I only allowed friendship in my life, from both sides." She looked up to him and smiled. "I'd thrown away the key to my heart, but you provided me with a new one," she now said. "I just needed to use it to see what's inside myself. And now I know that I love you, Yukon."

He'd never dared to hope to hear those words, but now that he had, he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

She leant back with a happy sigh and for the first time in her life, she felt another body behind her and warm, strong arms around her. Had it been fate that she hadn't opened her heart until Yukon'd come around? It might actually be so. Even to her father and to Jian, she'd never dared to be so much herself, and ever since her friendship with Yukon, she'd started to get to know herself better than ever.

"You don't mind that I'm moving in with you?" he softly whispered.

She sniggered and stroked his arm. "Of course not! Besides, it'd be rather useless to buy a whole new house if I'm living in a house alone that big enough for the two of us." She now looked up to him. "But aren't you sad to leave your home and your family behind just like that?"

"Well, sure, but being with you makes up for it," he softly whispered. "My parents are reaching a respectable age, so they day I'm forced to say goodbye to them was approaching anyway. One could say that now, I've at least said goodbye to them in a proper way."

"Yes, but still…"

"Stop worrying about it," he muttered. "Can't you just be happy to be with me? I at least take it you're happy with that…"

"Of course," she hurried to say, nestling herself into his arms. "I just need to get used to it…"

"Don't take too long," he smiled, as he softly impressed a kiss in her neck.

She simply closed her eyes and counted her blessings.

She wanted to take a life time to get used to this relationship, to this love – to get to know all its wonders in details. But she wouldn't tell Yukon that wish: she'd do so in her private happiness, and she'd share all other happiness with him.

Yes, she could see it – the rest of her life was waiting for her. And so was Yukon.

"Let's get married soon," she softly murmured.

She didn't want to keep him waiting any longer.

**The End**

**I mean it this time ; That's a promise!**


End file.
